Legacy
by heartforhumanity845
Summary: After the supposed vanishing of humanity's greatest enemy, life within the walls of Paradis becomes as it should be. Food and supplies flourish, territory is regained, families are reunited, and emotions surface that no one had ever dreamed about. Nobody is exempt from such feelings, even those within the beloved Survey Corps. Rated T for violence, gore, and suggestive themes
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

 ****Warning: Takes place after the Battle of Shiganshina so if you have not read to that point in the manga or if you are an anime exclusive fan, proceed no further unless you want to read heavy spoilers. You have been warned!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Is it finally over?"

The question hung in the air indefinitely, though nobody within the closed group had any fortitude to answer. The scene of their recent endeavor lay sprawled out before them in a gory mess. Their Corps had been decimated with only the few atop the wall the survivors. Seven in total, and perhaps the most drastic blow to their numbers that they had ever experienced. Among the deceased was their fearless commander, who had truly "offered up his heart" for their mission. The mission that they had fought tirelessly for, and now had within their grasp.

Nobody dared believe it. How could they? All the time they had used…..energy they had spent….tears they had expelled…..the loss they had endured…..and it seemed that it was nearing an end. Their adversaries, in just as bad of shape as they were, had fled. Nothing remained but them and the bodies.

"Forget about that. Focus on the task at hand." Finally a voice rung out, audibly shaken but stern. The small group of survivors turned to a smaller man with a face frozen in a neutral sneer. He had jumped down from a nearby chimney. He re-sheathed his swords and brushed off his hands, however futile the effort was with the state he was in. His cloak, uniform, and skin still spattered with blood and still visibly releasing steam.

The younger soldiers wordlessly obeyed. Scaling down the length of the towering wall separating civilization and the great unknown, they set to work on tallying up the bodies and trying their best to identify them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We cannot remain here for much longer. The more time we spend out here, the more chance it gives the Beast and Armored Titans to return without fail." A bespectacled young woman insisted to her equal. The shorter man crossed his arms, his scowl deepening as he watched their subordinates file through the field of death below.

"I agree, but we have to get an accurate count. You know we do." A pause, then an addition. "We have to know the cost of this." He shot back. The setting sunlight glinted off the woman's glasses as she lowered her gaze to her feet, closing her eyes and releasing a much-needed sigh.

"Captain, Commander Erwin was a huge cost all by himself." She stated reluctantly.

" _You_ are Commander now, Hanji. Erwin said so even before he knew what his fate would be." The Captain replied with an edge to his tone. Hanji did not reply, but once again shifted her gaze in a different direction, into the rays of the amber sun that crept slowly down the dome of their world. The wind began to pick up and started to billow their cloaks in rhythm with every gust. The two superiors stood silent for several moments as their thoughts took them in a million different directions. Hanji sighed once more.

"How did it ever come to this, Levi?" came her simple but heavy inquiry. Another few moments of silence and she heard the air release of his 3-D maneuvering gear. His small but agile form soon followed, with him only shooting her a sideways glance as he passed her to join the remaining members of the Survey Corps on the ground. She was not offended. Levi rarely offered up any true consolation in times like these. He was hardwired as such.

She couldn't help but stand there, alone atop the very walls they had hidden behind for generations. Scaling every inch with her gaze and replaying everything that they had learned thus far. If these walls were truly the only thing keeping the remains of humanity from going extinct, she barely had any hope left to give for them. They had lost so much and today was a particularly nasty blow. Erwin had been the life of the Scouts, the very heart and blood that gave it the strength to endure. That life had been extinguished, and for the first time in a very long time, Hanji Zoe had no idea how to go on. She was picking up the weight of something dreadful, something far grander in scale than anyone could even possi-

 _ **No.**_

 __There was no time to think in such personal ways. From this moment onward, she had to consider the welfare of the Survey Corps and all within it, regardless of how it affected her as leader. That is how Erwin had served, and it is how she would serve. Or die trying.

Without another ensnaring thought, she engaged her own 3DMG and scaled the height of Wall Maria to join her comrades, who without a doubt needed her more than ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The Battle of Shiganshina proved to be a massive turning point in the never-ending war between humans and Titans. They ventured to the long-awaited basement of Eren Yeager's childhood home and learned the secrets beyond the walls and why they had come to be where they were. In doing so, it not only sparked outrage but determination to bring the offenders of their past to justice, starting with the traitor Reiner Braun and his superior by the name of Zeke Yeager. Though their missions were passionate and thoughtful in nature, no such interaction was made and the Titans had seemingly vanished from sight. Suspicious, the Survey Corps, Stationary Brigade, and Military Police remained vigilant within the safety of the walls, planning and anticipating the next Titan attack._

 _Though they remained steadfast, news of the apparent vanishing of humanity's greatest enemy soon reached every corner within all three walls. Citizens from all districts and villages promptly celebrated the victory and the following months beget an increased abundance in food, supplies, and territory gains. The birth rate escalated incredibly as many people began to marry and settle down in their newfound comfort and assurance of safety. Mission after mission came back with reports of no Titan sightings or encounters for days, weeks, months, a year. Then a second year. A third year following that. With each passing day the fear of Titans dissolved into a distant memory, and the people of Paradis entered into what they had dubbed the Age of Peace._

 _The Battle of Shiganshina had proven to be devastating for the hearty Survey Corps, but the undeniable gain for humanity within the walls. Among the many souls of those lost their deaths became irrefutably meaningful and worth the sacrifice. They had won the war. These are the days that followed._

 **And so begins my venture into a story I have been wanting to write for ages. If you so desire, please leave a review below. I must remind everyone that I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki No Kyojin and all characters are Hajime Isayama's. The only thing I own in the creative storyline I have set for these wonderfully complex characters. Be forewarned that this will be a multiple-chapter story and will take some time to finish.**

 **I thank you for giving my story a chance. The synopsis doesn't give me much room to detail what my story will be about, but trust that it will be much more interesting than the 384 word synopsis lets on!**

 **I hope you enjoy every moment of it as much as I enjoy writing it! Farewell for now :)**

 **Signed,**

 **Heartforhumanity845**


	2. Age of Peace

**Age of Peace**

 _October 11 Year 853_

Laughter.

It was bellowing, jolly, and full of content. It echoed through the streets of the seemingly empty city and filled every crevice it could. It was unnatural. A sound that had not graced the entire region in decades. But the fears of which restricted this had long been laid to rest thanks to the energy, drive, and sacrifice of those who put themselves on the line.

The source of such merriment originated within a local tavern. Every table was filled, every stool at the bar. Men and women of all walks of life celebrated in heated fervor. Alcohol ran freely down their throats and along the tile floor. Glasses clinked together emptily onto trays bared by young women of various outward appearances.

One particular table hosted a party of three, two young men and a woman. They were dressed in street clothes, an odd commodity for those with their background. Two empty pint glasses sat at the edge of the table awaiting pickup by their flustered waitress. A third one was held to the lips of the oldest of the three, a smirk undoubtedly gracing his features as he heard his comrade remark on the festivities.

"You'd think people would get tired of celebrating after a while." The younger male stated, rolling his glass around his hand thoughtfully. His amber eyes traveled all across the bar, watching the exchanges among several parties. It wasn't that he was displeased with it, oh no. It reminded him of times long lost in history, when he still had a family. He watched with bittersweet disdain as a young man hugged his relatives and they all greeted one another outside on the patio. The older male slammed the pint back down on the hardwood table with a CLINK and released a satisfied sigh.

"I know it will be a _long_ time before I do. Those Titans have been the bane of our existence for too long, and to finally have them gone feels good as hell." He declared whole-heartedly. The woman who sat with them giggled.

"Jean, you'll use any excuse to have a drink." She pointed out with a hint of mischief in her tone. He shrugged.

"Who am I to deny a drink in good times?" He replied. The weight of his statement silenced the three of them for a moment, and then he cracked another smirk. "Besides, we have to compensate for Yeager not being here."

"Yeah, I think this is the first time he's passed up on tagging along with us to the city. What was his excuse again?" The bald teen inquired. Jean snorted.

"Saying he had to train with Captain Levi. Lame." He explained before downing another gulp.

"You'd think he'd put this whole thing behind him now that things are completely different." The woman added. The bald teen's gaze drifted downward to the smooth finish of their table.

"He seems obsessed sometimes, that's for certain."

" _Seems?_ Come on, Connie. We all know him better than that. I swear that son of a bitch was born insane."

There was no reply to that, but there wasn't one needed. The three had known the hot-headed young man for quite some time and they all knew it to be true. It was either zero or one hundred with him, no in-between. Eren Yeager did everything with passionate rage and determination. It had been both a blessing and a curse to those around him. The disappearance of the Titans had not dulled his drive in the slightest.

"Hey Jean, here she comes!" The young woman exclaimed, and he whirled about to catch their waitress sauntering over to them. She wore a simple blue gown and corset, her dark chocolate locks pleated effortlessly into two braids that rested flatteringly on her shapely breasts. Not that it was of any consequence to any of them how she looked. Her personality was enough to make any man get to his knees.

She was pretty, yes, but he doubted she would want anything to do with him that involved more than a curt nod and greeting. She had been their waitress many a time, and each time the others had taunted him about her. They didn't even know her name, and every time Jean worked up the courage to ask she always changed it. It had become somewhat of a game between the two of them.

"I'll take those glasses off of your hands." Her smooth hands reached across the table and snapped them up without fail. Jean watched her every move before playfully resting his chin on his propped up hand. She glanced between the three of them. "Will there be anything else today?"

"I don't think so. But what is your name today, miss?" He asked. The girl smiled and released an amused chuckle through her nose.

"Vera." She replied without effort, her bright smile flashing generously at them. Jean smiled back, but noticed the light in her eyes fade as she focused on another point in the room. Following her stare, Jean spotted a rather burly-looking gentleman across the way with his arms tightly crossed, a look of sheer death streaked across his features. Wanting to drive her gaze away he reached in his pocket and pulled something out.

"Well then, _Vera_ , here's a tip from all of us." Jean replied, tucking a sum underneath the empty glasses on her tray. She flashed a tight smile.

"Thank you, Jean. Nice to see you again." She stated, starting to turn about and quickly adding "You too, Connie! Sasha!" His heart sank. Once Vera had receded from view, Sasha piped up.

"She seemed bothered today."

Jean hissed through his teeth.

"Don't make such foolish statements! She always looks bothered. It's that blasted man who owns the place. I swear if I ever see him lay a hand on her….."

"You'll what?" Connie chimed, smiling with amusement as he waited for an answer. Jean grunted angrily.

"Buzz off, baldie." He snapped.

"You're sounding a lot like Eren." Sasha pointed out. That made the teen reel around to face her with a vicious glare.

"Don't you DARE compare me to that childish hothead!" He barked. Connie immediately jumped to Sasha's defense.

"Hey it's not Sasha's fault that you won't make a move." Connie taunted. Jean flushed immediately and was preparing his retort when his comrade cut him off. "And don't even try to deny it. Your pickup skills are about as noteworthy as Sasha's willpower against food."

"Hey!" The young woman interjected, giving the bald teen a playful shove. Connie chuckled, throwing up his arms in defense. The two wrestled for a moment with Jean presenting them with a sneer of disdain.

"How on earth did I ever get stuck with such a pair of idiots?" He questioned haughtily.

"The same way we got stuck with your uptight ass. Against our will." Connie replied without a second thought. Jean growled and stood up to put on his coat. Connie chuckled yet again, helping Sasha slip into her own jacket before following his embittered fellow squad member out into the cool air.

The three walked along the streets of the city in a sort of daze, watching life all around them wind down for the evening. Somewhere they heard a mother scold her children to get in bed upon the second floor, followed by giggling and the crash of what sounded like an expensive possession. A man arrived home and his small child ran out to meet him, outstretching his short arms as he scooped him up in a fit of satisfied laughter. An older farmer whistled a merry tune whilst pitchforking hay into his wagon, the flimsy fragments of gold fluttering in the air like a cloud with each rustled _plop._ All around them the horrors of which they had endured seemed like a faded nightmare. Not at all the reality that they had faced repeatedly just a short three years prior.

"Do you guys think it will be like this forever?" Sasha asked with her brown eyes watching the sky as if she was seeing it for the first time. A quite thoughtful statement from the usually dim girl. By this time they had reached a bridge stretching over the canal that ran straight through the heart of this district. Eerie turquoise depths sloshed beneath them quietly. The water was calm enough to make out their reflections along the surface.

"I sure hope so. What kind of future would it be if we just reverted back to where we started?" Connie answered. Jean was silent, watching his own reflection dance around in the liquid mirth. It had been a long time since he had truly looked at himself in any way. Squinting his vision to peer closer, he focused in on the glassy water. Somewhere within he could have sworn he glimpsed a freckled face looking back at him. He squeezed his eyelids shut.

"Don't be so blinded. Of course this won't be forever." He sneered. Connie and Sasha looked to him expectantly for elaboration. He did not disappoint. "Every day something changes. Something is different. A new challenge arises. And we're so dull as to believe life will remain peaceful? Have you forgotten everything we've been through?"

"O-of course not." Sasha quickly exclaimed, throwing up her hands in defense. "It's just…..I wanted to hope for the best….isn't that what we _should_ do?" Again, quite philosophical coming from her. She felt a hand rest upon her shoulder and squeeze lightly. Her brown eyes met amber.

"We enjoy it while we can." Connie declared, lingering on her stare for a moment before turning back to Jean. "I'll be damned if I let a time like this slip by us. I get what you're saying Jean, but…." He looked to the sky just as Sasha did, taking in the calming peace of a day well-spent. "But things _are_ good. They're wonderful. Times like these are what we would have killed for a while ago. I won't pretend like things will be sunshine and rainbows from this point on but for god's sake, let's _live_ a little!" A moment of silence, then a smirk from the Trost District native.

"You truly are an idiot." He said jokingly, punching him lightly in the arm. Connie just shook his head.

"Somebody's got to do it." Came his equally as playful reply. Sasha giggled.

"At least you admit to it!"

The three continued their walk through the urban setting, keeping an eye out for any sign of the road that would lead them back to the Survey Corps HQ. A large castle that sat on the very southern edge of Wall Maria, regained two years prior due to a stroke of luck. They had been scheduled to venture to the east of its location, but a sudden change in plans from the Military Police had led them indefinitely to its discovery and without hesitation, Commander Hanji Zoe claimed it as their new headquarters. Two months and lots of paperwork later, it was done. The Survey Corps once again found a place to call their "home away from home".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi. Arlert. Try to keep up."

Captain Levi called back to the blonde increasingly as the hooves of their horses thudded rhythmically with the dirt-packed road. Alongside him was Commander Hanji, who made a point to also glance back at the soldier ever so often. Though looking slightly stressed, the Shiganshina native hiked his heels deeper into his horse and fought to catch up with his superiors. Once they reached their destination, the horses almost instinctively slowed down. The Commander's high ponytail bounced while her horse trotted to a halt and she steered him to face her right-hand man.

"Thank you for accompanying us, Levi. You may do as you please now." Hanji said. Without hesitation, the smaller man high-tailed it across the plain once more. As he approached, Armin's eyes widened as he watched him leave.

"Where's he going?" He asked. Hanji cracked a smile and chuckled.

"Don't worry, Armin. He won't go far. He never does." She explained knowingly before dismounting her horse. She gestured for him to do the same. Landing on the ground in cat-like fashion, his large blue eyes searched his commander for any hint of displeasure or anger.

"Not that it really matters that much but…why did you bring me out here on one of your rides, Commander?" Armin inquired. The Commander was known for her daily rides, and many of the Scouts had equated it to her way of relieving stress. She was almost never present for suppertime back at HQ, and just as rarely asked anyone outside of Captain Levi to accompany her on her travels each night. The eccentric veteran gripping her horses reins tightly as she led it to a nearby pond. Armin followed suit.

"It has been a while since we've had one of our enthusiastic conversations." She replied. "With what we have been dealt with, it almost seems as if there is no time anymore."

Armin could not argue with that. Hanji looked at him, her lips pressed in a tight line to hide whatever emotion was fighting to surface. Just past her head, the young man spied a silhouette atop a cliff, peering down at them. Distant but always watching. The Commander had been correct.

"The graduation ceremony for the 106th Cadet Corps is tomorrow evening. There is supposed to be a good turnout for their families and friends, along with a sizeable graduating class." She shifted her shoulders to where she was facing squarely with him. "I would like you to tag along."

Armin's heart raced. Him? Why him? It seems his mouth could not contain his thoughts.

"But why?" Hanji produced a brush from her satchel that was strapped to her hip, beginning to stroke out the knots of brush and scrub in the horse's mane while patting its neck.

"Practice." She muttered.

Normally, a soldier would disregard this as a mere attempt to give a simple answer. But Armin Arlert was smart. Incredibly smart. He saw right through his superior's façade, whether she had meant for him to do so or not. His heart rate picked up once more as he gingerly took a couple of steps forward.

"You didn't bring me all the way out here for just idle conversation, ma'am." He stated. Hanji gave another bittersweet smile. Putting away the brush, she turned her attention to the vast countryside before her. The blonde advanced even closer, coming up to her right side. Without so much as a glance she spoke.

"Armin, I am not going to live forever. I am not going to pretend that I am. Levi and I have thought long and hard about this since the day Erwin gave the ultimate sacrifice. The position as Commander of the Survey Corps is, as you very well know, not a choice to be taken lightly. It has a rich history, an honorable track record. A valiant cause like no other. We knew that one of you would have to follow in our footsteps someday." She looked at him once more, but this time he saw the deepest sense of respect in her gaze. He already knew what she would say next.

"To us, it was no contest."

Before he could even think to answer she took his hand and cupped it in hers. Like a mother consoling her nervous child. It shocked him. The Commander had never been so touchy-feely in the entire time he had known her.

"Armin Arlert, I am naming you as my successor. Should you choose to accept it." She said indefinitely, a warm smile upon her face.

 _Accept it?_

The young teen's mind reeled. With the events of Shiganshina returning to his memory, he should have seen this coming. They had chosen him from the start. Upon that rooftop where fate had given him a second chance at life. Though they had not admitted to it then, they had indeed intended for him to replace Erwin Smith. Just as she had stated, it had been no contest. Even so, he wasn't ready to dive in head-first at this time. Or maybe he was.

' _Hey Arlert. What's the matter, crybaby?'_

He clenched his fist. Why must he remember _that_ right now?

' _Why don't you get lost like your parents?'_

Hanji watched the wheels turn about in her soldier's mind. He was definitely thinking it over.

' _You know, they arrest crazies like you.'_

The horses whinnied into the bubbling pond.

' _I bet your grandpa doesn't even want you, you freak.'_

Everything flattened into nothing. The taunts, the jeers, the roughhousing. All of it meant nothing now. None of it bore any weight. At the time, it had meant too much to him. He sat in the street and cried at their words, distancing himself from anyone who cared to spare them the burden of his problems. He felt unworthy. Unloved. Unwanted.

It had been eight years since his last encounter with the evils of his past. The last time he had truly felt weak. It was not the case anymore.

"I accept." He declared, furrowing his eyebrows and glaring with determination back at his superior. Her eyebrows raised. She did not expect such a swift response. Watching his body language, she realized he was one hundred percent serious. She nodded.

"Very good." She concurred, turning her gaze to the silhouette atop the cliff. She motioned with her left hand and the figure slowly descended from his perch. Upon his nearing the two regained their stance atop their horses and waited.

"So Arlert, what's your decision?" Levi questioned the moment he knew that they were in earshot.

"I…..I'm all for it, Captain." Armin replied. The rush of confidence he had had just moments before evaporated into thin air. Levi looked to Hanji, and she nodded in confirmation with a huge smile. The frigid higher up only stared back at the young man.

"Good choice." He stated, and with that Hanji released a loud laugh, cracking the reins and galloping off across the fields. Levi and Armin followed closely behind.

"Oooooh Captain. We must take him under our wing now! He is our Commander in training!" She exclaimed excitedly. She snatched at the shiny object around her neck. "Perhaps I can even get him a bolo tie!" Gone was the stern, resolute Commander she had morphed into. Now she returned to what they both knew her as. Wild, passionate, and just a little bit crazy.

"Hanji, you truly have the most inappropriate reactions to things." Levi stated with a curl of his lip. Ignoring the remark, Hanji Zoe once again directed her attention to her soldier.

"Suppose we move your sleeping quarters to our wing? Or have you come with us to Wall Sina for one of our painful board meetings? Oh I would LOVE to see how you handle Nile!" She rambled with another hearty laugh. Armin was preparing to reply when Levi cut in again.

"Four Eyes, slow down. You're going to trip out your horse." He scolded. Normally it was highly disrespectful to call a Commander by anything than their given name, but many rules made their way out the window when it came to those in charge of the Survey Corps. Spreading a devious grin she inched closer to the blonde as if to whisper, though her sentence was barely above a normal tone.

"First rule of being Commander, Armin. Never listen to your Captain!" She wailed jokingly, gaining breakneck speed and leaving them in the dust.

 _WAAAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOO!_

"Why Erwin entrusted us to her, I will never know." Came the deadpan statement of Levi Ackerman. Armin remained silent as the two of them chased after her.

Upon returning to HQ, Armin parted ways with the two officers and made a beeline to the study. It had become his favorite hangout spot as of late when he wanted a moment away from everyone. Only Commander Hanji seemed to give the room any attention other than him, and he did not mind it. The quaint stillness of the air and the lingering musk of old books always enveloped him warmly upon entering. On a normal day he would take his pick from a myriad of novels that wrapped around the entirety of the room and settle into the puffy armchair in the corner. However, it was not his intention this time around.

Taking extra precaution to close the door and scope out the room, the young blonde reached for a small metal object deep within the left breast pocket of his jacket. Crossing the room, he came to yet another door, which led to a hallway that stretched surprisingly long down to the right. Stepping through, he closed the door and was immediately immersed in darkness. He slipped away quietly, the echo of his footsteps clicking loudly in the narrow corridor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun began to tire from its journey across the vast blue sky, slowly climbing down until its beams seemed to cast a bright streak of light against the pale white face of Wall Maria. Steadfast and strong it stood, reflecting the amber rays defiantly as they continued to secede behind the many trees beyond its protective barrier. Somewhere in the distance, the clang of clashing metal could be heard. A scream of frustration. A triumphant grunt or two.

Hot air crossed paths as two worthy opponents sparred passionately beneath the autumn sunset. Female and male, with nothing but their own stamina and skill to drive the match. An outsider would have long since stepped in, believing the fight to be almost too much. Thankfully (or not), they were alone in their struggle. And as such the male, a mischievous gleam to his large emerald eyes, had decided to unleash his absolute best techniques upon his opponent.

The female could not be bested. Top of her class and with a kill streak only bested by their esteemed Captain, she was always a force to be reckoned with. Even for the most seasoned veterans. She had sliced and cut her way to a reputation that had reached far beyond the confines of the Survey Corps ranks, but she did not mind it. Quite simply a killing machine. "Lady Death", as her comrades had come to affectionately dub her.

This seemed no different. With each fevered thrust of blunt force and an equally swift, passive dodge of her jet black head the male grew more agitated. She was simply too fast for him, and it more than often burned his pride than he cared to admit. In a flash of ivory she had him pinned in an unbreakable hold, his thigh pressed against his torso as she dug her shoulder in the back of his knee. She braced their combined weight by kicking out her opposite leg, further ejecting the long discarded swords that lay in the dirt. Her other lower appendage dug into the small of his back. He grunted in anger and winced as he felt his joints begin to reach their limit. His eyebrows and expression twisted into one of unrelenting defeat. He lifted his gaze, and his entire chest tightened as they locked with a pair of charcoal orbs.

At first, the decision following the Battle of Shiganshina had been to carry on as normal. They still trained, strategized, and carried out missions. It was as if the momentous battle had never taken place. But they could not ignore what was cast before them. Not a single sign of a Titan within miles. Most suspicious, but not to be cast away. It seemed that as a whole, society had accepted the disappearance with overzealous enthusiasm. People began to travel more, trade with neighboring districts, allowed their loved ones to trek beyond the spaces of their own backyard.

Although those within the military branches remained steadfast and wary, the attitude of society around them still seemed to make its way among the ranks. Fraternization became an increasing problem, and many soldiers chose to be discharged upon discovery. The people of Paradis had begun to lax on their dependency of the military, and every year more soldiers ended up leaving and starting lives of their own. Even so, there were those set in the old ways, and swore to continue to protect until their last breath.

The two contenders had been among them, though much to nobody else's knowledge the pair had begun something of their own. It had started out as a mutual understanding, much like they had been carrying on for the entire time they had known each other. But somewhere along the line, amidst the supposed victory over the Titans, the running to and from Wall Rose, and the brutal training coupled with endless briefings, it became much more. Gazes held longer, skin-to-fabric contact more tantalizing, and distances between them growing ever smaller. It was on one day the young male decided to come to terms with this, and it is through this discussion that their fate as two beings was sealed. They became something that both had agreed to keep behind closed doors. A relationship like their was one worth protecting. But they had made a promise to something greater than themselves, and had sworn to keep it.

Still, the gaze he held with her in that moment was almost enough to have him break that promise. Even if just for a moment. Every bone in his body screamed for it, but his stubborn brain would not allow him to advance. It was too risky. They had given everything but their lives to be here, and he couldn't allow something as frivolous as emotions to take control.

The curve of her oriental features were aglow in the setting beams. She seemed to notice the change in mood as her brow shifted into a more relaxed slope. Her grip, still knotted in his shirt, shifted down. However, he snatched her elbow to stop the movement. Reversing the direction, he pulled her in close and her breath hitched as their noses brushed against one another. She could smell the musk and earth that riddled his body. Intoxicating.

"Not here." He hissed in a low tone, teeth gritted almost threateningly. She understood, giving a curt nod.

He paused. Something was different this time. He felt it. Her usual unwavering back leg had slowly bent to a dangerous angle…an angle to where he could knock her off balance. He saw the strain in her eyes as she fought to keep her dominant stance. Though taken aback by her sudden struggle, he decided it was time to claim his first victory against her.

Hoisting her weight to the left, he kicked out his pinned leg and swung mercilessly for her ankle. She yelped in surprise, flipping herself about to where she landed on her back with an abrupt grunt. She felt the air leave her body and her eyes widened.

"E-Eren…." Came her shaky cry, but he paid it no mind as he regained his balance and stood up. He left her for a moment before returning with a couple of towels. He handed her one to dry off with. Even in the crisp air of autumn they had worked up quite a sweat.

He watched her gingerly lift herself back onto her feet, and he thought for a moment on what to say. She looked shocked at the outcome of the match, but that is not what dug at him. There was something else hiding beneath her gaze. By default, he chose to gloat.

"Mikasa, I'm surprised at you. First with that training exercise last week, now with your hand-to-hand combat. I'd say you're becoming soft." The young man rambled triumphantly, beginning to ruffle the sweat away from his ears and hair. He shot her a sideways look of mock disdain, though she knew it was his tactic for masking his true thoughts. Eren had never been one to express anything eloquently. It was not his way. The young man would much sooner dive into the mouth of another Titan than become a sentimental, emotional mess. It was of no consequence to her. It had not bothered her then and it certainly didn't bother her now.

But she knew that the moment she said her next words, everything would change.

"I should say so…considering that I'm pregnant."

The whole world froze as she uttered the second half of her statement on soft, passionate certainty.

Eren did not move a muscle, His eyes fixated on hers once more, and she looked back at him with the smallest smile tugging at the corners of her lips. He may have won the match, but she had once again floored him.

"Mikasa…you aren't _serious_ …" He managed to utter in his classic tone of pure shock.

She began to use her own towel against the back of her neck.

"I most certainly am. What makes you think I would joke about something like this?"

Eren said nothing. His brain, reeling to comprehend, was in a scramble. What had she expected from such a nonchalant announcement? He could barely breathe.

 _How?_ _Where? When?_

Sensing his distress she drew near to him. He jumped at the gentle pressure of her hand wrapping around his.

"I had Dmitri confirm it for me a few days ago while the rest of you were out cleaning the stables. After that botched training run, I grew suspicious."

Eren did believe that it had been the first time Mikasa sliced only halfway through the nape on the dummy while almost losing her balance on the return slash. The squad had not let her hear the end of it for the past week, and Eren suddenly understood why she had taken it so gracefully. She continued.

" I…I was waiting to get you alone so I could tell you."

Her unusual enthusiasm when Levi had called upon her to train with him made a lot more sense. Usually she agreed without even so much as a smile, but the rate at which she bounded over to them when called just a few hours earlier was very un-Mikasa like. He had even turned down his usual escapade with Jean, Connie, and Sasha to train.

Her further explanation was but a soft murmur in his ear as everything fell away from them…..the world ceased to exist, and the only thing holding him down was her touch. For several moments he searched viciously through his mind, trying to pinpoint exactly where it could have happened. He wasn't so irresponsible as to claim he didn't know the potential results of his carnal behavior with Mikasa. The two had already had their fair share of intimate times, and quite truthfully the idea of a baby had always been present in the back of his mind. But now….

 _There._

Even through his useless banters his mind had tirelessly worked for a result. All at once, everything clicked into place. Like a lock sliding into all the right tumblers. He knew where it had happened. An assignment outside Wall Maria to scout out more land for any signs of their mortal enemy. It had been a clear, cool night amongst the wooded area where they had made camp. He had made the mistake of keeping his eyes a little too long on her upper body and face during supper. The resulting evening was anything but a blur to his sharp memory.

Tent flaps opening. Brushes of fingers against his toned abdomen. Her hot breath against his ear. Hushed whispers. The rustle of dead leaves beneath their feet as he led her away from camp. The rough ground meeting his curled fingertips. Sweat pouring from his forehead. There, beneath the late summer stars, he had spilled himself into her. The canopy of vegetation above and the very Heavens seemed to gleam in celebration at the joining of two such beings.

There, it had begun.

He redirected every sensory nerve in his body to the soft grasp of her hand. He waited for the small twinge of a pulse in her skin, trailing the veins all the way until he could sense the small fluttering of a heart within the beautiful young woman. A tiny being flourishing inside, growing rapidly. He gasped for air, his eyes widening at the sensation.

"Mikasa…." He said again in a hush.

"Eren." She replied without hesitation. Almost instinctively he released her hand and looked down. There was not even a hint of a sign that she was with child, her abdomen as firm and toned as it had ever been. But the baby was there. They both knew it to be true.

Something switched. His pending smile fell. His eyes darkened with yet another impossible emotion.

"Eren, what's wrong?" Mikasa uttered urgently, seeing the shift in the young man's face. She was startled as his eyes immediately snapped up to hers again. He knotted his brow.

"How are we going to raise a baby?" He inquired almost frantically. "What about our plans to rebuild Shiganshina District with Armin and travel beyond the walls and…" He frowned deeper. "Oh, Armin. How are we going to tell _Armin?_ Or anyone else for that matter? Jean, Connie, Sasha, Captain Levi, the Commander? What will they say…."

"No need to wonder. We've known for a while."

Startled, the two soldiers looked to their right to see Captain Levi and Commander Hanji leaning against the nearby building. Levi's piercing stare remained expressionless while Hanji had the smallest smile plastered across her face. When the two began their approach, Eren's back stiffened as he braced for what they had to say.

"Mikasa may be sharp in the field, but is quite neglectful in terms of her own room." The Commander explained bemusedly. When she was met with a slightly confused stare from her soldier, she clarified even further. "I spied Dmitri's doctor's note on your desk as I was making my rounds a few nights ago."

This only made the two teenagers blush.

Nobody said anything for a long while, the tension undoubtedly high amongst the four Scouts. Eren finally scraped up the courage to ask what he was sure both of them were thinking.

"Are you angry?" Again, another pause. The sun had set so deeply now that light was beginning to fade, but the young man could still see his superior's gaze beneath the lenses. Churning about to come up with an answer.

"Well, I suppose we could accept it. After all, we were all waiting for it to happen." Finally came her confident reply. When Eren opened his mouth to defend them, she held up a hand to silence him. "If you truly believe that nobody has noticed you two's touchy-feely game at every function we've had in the last three years, you are truly more dense than you have led me to believe."

This put to rest any defense either of them could have. Painfully awkward silence riddled the air between them. Mikasa turned and watched her other superior stand by a nearby tree, reaching up to yank a leaf away from the nearest branch.

"Captain Levi…..what are your thoughts on this?" She asked.

Shooting a half-interested glance in their direction, Levi turned the leaf about in his hands. His ebony locks like a curtain across his features as he crumbled the dead plant into dust, allowing the remains to fall to the ground. He kept his gaze centered away from the two soldiers, so his voice was a startling surprise.

"Anyone knows that children bring two things…noise and mess. Neither of which brings me much joy." Nobody moved. A moment or two and his eyes lifted to look them dead on, his eyebrows furrowing slightly more. "So. How long until the brat gets here?"

Mikasa released a sigh, stepping towards him only just a few inches.

"Not for a while….I am not very far along according to Dmitri. Perhaps two or three months."

The stoic Captain gave a curt nod to them.

"Good. That gives us all enough time to prepare."

Eren's eyes widened as the two superiors began to retreat towards the building.

"S-so, you aren't going to have us discharged?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"We'll see." Levi threw the response over his shoulder like a used bath towel. Hanji shot them a reassuring smile before opening the door and allowing Levi to enter before following suit. And once again, the two were left alone. The cool air of the evening had begun to give them goosebumps, and the young male stood rigidly with his back turned to his lover.

"Eren…" Mikasa began to say, but Eren turned to her in haste.

"Mikasa, I…." Glowing charcoal peered back in hope for a response they wanted. It was no use.

Nothing seemed appropriate to say in that moment. Through everything that had happened to them since they met that dark, stormy day, today of all times was when he was speechless.

The idea of fatherhood was to him as many things were: useless to his vow that he made all those years ago. It was still an ongoing mission in his mind, and he never once thought about personal gains. All he had ever wanted was to avenge his mother and his hometown. Nothing more.

He began to think of the very rare time he had seen babies when the lot of them were still young, but all he could remember was hearing their crying at times when his mother would lead him through the streets. Never having a younger sibling added to the frightening mystery of what a baby would be like.

His thoughts towards this discovery were still as clear as mud. It frustrated him. Worried him. How on earth could he even begin to think of such things? He chose to do the only thing he could.

"….I need to be alone."

She did not protest as she knew him all too well. Another thing that secretly made him love and hate her. She was never one to be pushy about anything, and now was no exception. Before she could give a response he made across the courtyard in haste, disappearing from view without looking back. Mikasa watched him leave, paying particular attention to the miniscule locks of his chestnut hair flip about in the small breeze. They both had grown so much. It was hard to remember the little boy she had fell for that night by the campfire. Instinctively she reached for the scratchy scarlet fabric so perfectly wrapped around her slender neck, burying her nose in its scent. _His_ scent. She lifted her gaze to the last remaining remnants of light, her pupils constricting ever so slightly. The words she had wanted to say laid heavily on her tongue now, and slowly it retreated into the depths of her mind. It had not been the first time things were left unsaid between them.

Her hand found its way to the feminine curve of her abdomen, where she knew undoubtedly that the product of their relationship lay safely. Tears began to well in her eyes and she blinked them away, standing in absolute silence as her mind whispered the words that got away.

 _Eren…I'm sorry. I love you._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Okay so I know that last bit was a little mushy. I am not intending for that to be the focus of the story, but right now as I'm laying the groundwork for what is to come I find it necessary. If any of you are offended by my use of romanticism or the fact that I ship Eremika, sorry! Attack on Titan is not a romantic anime/manga, I am fully aware, but for some elements of this story the reference to the genre will pop up here and there.**

 **Other than that I hope you all enjoyed this addition and leave your thoughts in the review box below if you would like. Thank you for your time and stay tuned!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Heartforhumanity845**


	3. Spring

**Spring**

 _October 13_ _th_ _Year 853_

Armin repeatedly glanced between the two of them with his mouth hanging open slightly in shock. Mikasa sat across from him, her hand laying atop his. Eren stood facing the window with his arms crossed, watching the pouring rain streak down the glass intently.

"Armin…." Mikasa's soft tone begged for him to have something reassuring to give as consolation. However, what first came out was nothing short of embarrassing.

"Did you two not know the possible outcomes of sex?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"A- _Armin!_ " Eren exclaimed, blushing furiously. The blonde quickly threw his hands up.

"Okay, okay! You did!" He rested his hands in his lap, choking on what to say. His two closest friends of almost ten years had taken a step he thought they would never make. At least not this soon. And as much as he wanted to assure them that things would be okay, he couldn't help but worry about it himself.

Eren and Mikasa had long since been a debate between the remaining members of the 104th on when they would "hook-up" as Connie so ineloquently described it. The attraction between them was almost sickening and completely maddening as neither had the courage to address it for a very long time. But Armin knew his friends better than anyone. He was the first to notice their changes. First in body language, then choice of words. He even caught them in a heated exchange late one night in the depths of the cellar. (Unbeknownst to them now and forever). Once voicing his thoughts others began to notice as well. Soon everyone was in on the anticipation. Absolutely nothing compared to the emotional roller coaster he found himself on now.

His best friends were expecting a baby together.

 _'Oi, Armin! Over here!'_

 _The boy singled out his green-eyed counterpart waving to him through the crowd. He beamed, weaving around and under the towering adults also standing in the middle of the cobblestone streets. He almost tripped over himself a few times, the book clenched in his grasp almost weighing more than him. Approaching his friend he spotted his other companion standing nearby in a large pink gown and Eren's red scarf draped over her shoulders._

 _"Did you bring it?" Eren asked excitedly._

 _"Of course." Armin replied, gesturing to the massive book in his arms._

 _"Mikasa, you should see what's in here. Armin's a genius!" Eren babbled, leading both of them away from the bustle of the streets and back behind the Yeager household. Crouching down all three of them huddled around the forbidden treasure, taking special care as Armin lifted the hardcover away to reveal parchment pages of far off lands. They sat for hours reminiscing in the outside world. The walls seemed non-existent and the trio hyped up for what was in store more than ever._

 _"See, Mikasa? We'll travel outside the walls and see all of this for ourselves! We'll pack a year's worth of clothes and supplies, take a few horses, and be on our way! I have to see it! I'll die trying!" Eren declared with a pump of his fist._

 _"It does seem beautiful." Mikasa concurred. Armin smiled at them. Somehow, through the constant barrage of heartbreak that riddled his life, he still had come to acquire friends who not only liked him but believed in him. In his knowledge. In his wonder. He was amazed by how life simply worked out sometimes._

 _Before anyone could say anything more, a woman's voice echoed from around the corner._

" _Eren? Mikasa?" called Carla Yeager, Eren's mother._

 _"Dammit." Eren cursed, scrambling to hide himself. However he was not fast enough, and the woman rounded the corner a few moments later upon the scene. Immediately she noticed the book._

 _"Oh Eren, you aren't going on about the outside to Mikasa now too, are you?" She begged._

 _"But Mom! Armin's book says—"_

 _"I'm perfectly aware of what it says." She cut him off, kneeling down to his level. "I wish you wouldn't fill your head with such ideas. Going outside the walls is dangerous and anyone who goes almost never makes it back."_

 _"Not the Survey Corps! They_ _always_ _make it back!" Eren argued._

 _"Yes. In pieces." Carla quickly retorted. She sighed, bringing her son into her arms and stroking his hair. "Why must you be such a rebel?"_

 _"Hey, hey, hey!" Eren said, trying to shove her away. Carla scoffed, pulling away with a hurt look on her face. She quickly disguised it with frustration, though Armin had seen the entire transition. Carla stared at Eren for a moment, her expression melting into a sadness that could only be described as pity._

 _"I guess you'll never understand until you have kids of your own someday." She said softly, and the three could almost swear they saw a tear form in the corner of her eye. She stood up, taking a hand from both Eren and Mikasa into her own._

 _"Come on, you two. Armin, you're welcome to come in for supper as well."_

 _On his walk around the corner and up to the front door of the Yeager household, Armin couldn't help but pause to watch them for a moment as they greeted Eren's father just inside the threshold. Carla still held Eren's hand, with Mikasa busy helping Dr. Yeager bring in his supplies from his day's work. He watched Carla and Eren interact, hints of their affection for one another sprinkled throughout their exchange, unbeknownst to them._

 _Mother and son, undoubtedly bound together forever and always._

Blinking back into reality, the blonde studied them again in a new light.

They were both terrified. He could see that. But something else lingered in their presence. Something he was sure that Eren and Mikasa were well aware of, but had not found the words to describe yet.

"Are…..are you two ready for this?" He asked cautiously.

They stared back at him with anxiety riddling their body language. Eren hissed through his teeth.

"Of course not. Who could _possibly_ be ready for this?" He answered, his back tensing up. Armin saw Mikasa's expression falter and he knew what she was thinking. She also turned her gaze to the window.

"Well, I am." She muttered. Eren snapped to her.

"You _are?_ Mikasa, do you not realize what this means for us? What this means for the Survey Corps?" He practically shouted.

"Eren…." Armin said, beginning to reach out and try to calm his friend.

"It's okay, Armin." Mikasa said, abruptly standing up with her head still slightly hung down. "I'll…..I'll see myself out." Armin quickly reached out to grab her arm.

"Let me rephrase the question. Are you two prepared to givethis baby every chance you can?"

That made them both freeze. Not once had they thought about it. It almost seemed like too simple of a question. Eren gave a strained sigh, looking to the ground.

"I….I guess so." This made Mikasa look to him with gentle eyes, and she waited for his own to meet hers before giving her own answer on a whisper.

"Yes." Eren's eyes widened at the certainty in her voice. He wished he could be as content as her about this entire situation. She handled everything with such resolute calm. It almost sickened him how easily she took everything. Before he could further investigate her answer, Armin stood up and made his way over to them. Without hesitation he enveloped them both in a hug. The two accepted the gesture without question, each of them placing a hand on his back. After a long moment, the blonde pulled away and smiled at them both.

"Then so are we."

"Speak for yourself!" came the all too familiar voice of yet another 104th comrade, and the trio watched as Jean, Connie, and Sasha appeared from behind the door frame. Eren's stomach dropped as he watched them file into the room. Smug smiles infected their faces.

"H-How much of that did you guys hear?" He questioned. Sasha giggled.

"Enough." She bubbled. Connie rested his hands on his hips teasingly.

"So, we're going to be having another little Yeager running around here soon?" He reconfirmed, arching his brow. Jean scoffed through his teeth.

"God help us."

"Must you always be an ass?" Eren inquired haughtily, his face and neck flushing an agitated red.

"Must you always do shit you're not supposed to?" Jean fired back. "I mean, you guys realize what comes with a baby right? You might as well say goodbye to any kind of enjoyment now."

"Awh lay off of 'em, Jean. It's not like they did it on purpose." Connie reminded him.

" _That's_ what's so reckless about it." Jean snapped. Eren was about to lay into him again when Sasha took Mikasa's hands in hers.

"Well I think it's cute! I bet the baby will look like Mikasa!" She babbled innocently. Mikasa blushed. She hadn't even given a thought to who the baby will end up taking after in physical appearance.

"Yeah, right. I can totally see a mini Eren throwing a tantrum through the hallways." Connie joked.

"Oh yeah? I bet you're both wrong and the baby will be _exactly_ like Mikasa. She has that sort of influence." Jean interjected. Eren and Mikasa stood speechless at their comrade's predictions on the future appearance and demeanor of their unborn child.

"Hey! _That's_ what we'll do! Make a bet on the sex! Winner or winner(s) choose the punishment for the losers." Connie chattered, offering up a wink of mischief.

"You will _not!_ " Eren exclaimed.

"Oh calm down, Yeager. It's all in good fun." Jean teased before turning back to his bald friend.

"My bet is on a girl."

"Boy." Connie declared.

"Girl." Sasha piped cheerfully. Jean turned to Armin, who had been silent since they entered the room.

"Come on, Armin. What's your bet?" He asked. Armin flushed at the sudden attention on him. He could sense Eren's judgemental stare. He decided to humor them.

"Erm…girl." He muttered. Connie scoffed in disgust. Just then, pairs of footsteps clicked into the room, and the comrades whirled around to see Hanji, Levi, Dmitri, and her assistant Simon enter the room.

"Alright everyone. Time for our afternoon briefing." Hanji announced, and the brood took their seats reluctantly as the Commander pulled out her big folder of notes from their most recent rendezvous with the MP's and Garrison Regiment.

 _2 HOURS LATER_

"So with that I urge you to continue what you are doing. The very welfare of the Survey Corps depends on your professionalism." Hanji ended on a high note as to try to encourage them.

"So don't screw it up." Levi added. With that the meeting ended, and the two highest ranks began their short walk over to the door but not before Levi stopped to look at all of them once more.

"By the way, you are all foolish brats. The baby will be a boy."

Jean and Sasha shook their heads as Connie fist pumped the air triumphantly.

"Commander? Your prediction?" Sasha asked. Hanji looked to Eren and Mikasa, who both began to blush again. She beamed mischievously.

"I too have to cast in my vote for a boy." She said.

"Let's ask the doctor herself!" Jean said impatiently. Dmitri giggled bashfully, folding her hands together and smiling wryly.

"My apologies, Mr. Kirschtein. But it's definitely a boy."

"Simon?" Sasha asked. The young man chuckled, looking about the room.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Girl." He said.

"Looks like majority rules, Jeannie boy!" Connie teased triumphantly.

"Simon made it even." Jean corrected him.

"Well hey, we still haven't heard the votes from the parents-to-be." Sasha pointed out. The entirety of the room turned to the two young veterans sitting quietly in the corner of the room. Eren crossed his arms defiantly.

"You all are ridiculous. I'm not taking part in this." He declared.

"Me either." Mikasa agreed.

"Oh you guys are no fun. You _have_ to have a preference!" Connie pushed relentlessly. Eren prepared to snap at them again, but a gentle placement of Mikasa's hand on his arm silenced him almost immediately. With a short glance in her direction he abruptly stood up, exiting the room without another word. He slammed the door behind him.

"Sheesh. Talk about touchy." Sasha stated.

"I believe that is our cue to end this conversation, Scouts." Hanji ordered with a threatening edge to her voice, leading the way for the other higher-ups to file from the room. Only the 104th comrades remained in the now deafeningly quiet room.

"Wow I didn't realize we weren't allowed to have a harmless little competition." Connie chided mockingly. Jean looked to Mikasa, who had hung her head low enough to where her bangs covered her face.

"Mikasa?" He said. The young woman's eyes lifted to meet theirs for a moment before she sheepishly looked down again.

"I don't care what gender the baby is. I just want him or her to be healthy." She said almost woefully. Realizing that she was indeed taking it to heart, the three veterans sought to put it to rest.

"Mikasa, I hope you realize we're not trying to mock you or Eren." Sasha pleaded. "You know how we are." Looking between Jean and Connie for confirmation and earning a nod from both of them. Mikasa just stared at them and said nothing. She arose from her seat, tucking her nose in the scarf once more.

"Yes. I know how you are." She parroted, glancing to Armin before retreating from the room herself. Nobody said another word after that, only exchanging worried glances before leaving themselves to carry on business as usual. It was clear that no matter how much they had wanted it, their friends were simply too overwhelmed to want to handle them right now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _February Year 854_

"Why do you _insist_ on taking the bit out that way? You'll tear up the horse's gums." Connie scolded, reaching for his counterpart's bit and effortlessly sliding it out and placing it on its designated hook.

"Well excuse me!" The brunette snapped back, putting her hands on her hips.

"There is no excuse for you." Connie retorted.

Sasha just growled and kicked at the ice formulating on the gravel around the stable. Their breath, hot and steamy, fogged the frigid air relentlessly with each puff. They each wore their heavy winter coats and gloves. Temperatures had dropped dangerously overnight and even with the morning sun beginning to peek its head over the horizon there was not much change. Hearing the clopping of nearing hooves the two awaited for the upcoming soldiers to appear. A rather tall male with a messy pompadour haircut and a petite female with a dirty blonde bob rounded the edge of the stables.

"Hey, you guys made it back!" Sasha beamed. The two began to speak, but Captain Levi's surprisingly thunderous order rung out.

"Tzimmerman. Elkire. Report." He barked. The two dismounted their horses in a scramble and Sasha quickly took the reins from both of them. Reaching their destination across the courtyard, the two 106th Cadets took the famous military stance and pounded their curled fist against their hearts.

"Archer Tzimmerman!" The male boomed.

"Dahlia Elkire!" The female screeched.

"Reporting as called, sir!" They said in unison. Levi crossed his arms.

"As you were." He ordered. The two immediately relaxed in their posture and dropped their salutes.

"You two are the first ones of the 106th to arrive back from the training course." Levi stated. "Therefore, I am putting you both in charge of tacking, arranging, and cleaning every soldier's horse that returns as they return. You are not to have breakfast until everything is cleaned and put away. Do I make myself clear?" He said.

"Clear as crystal, sir!" Archie confirmed.

"Don't be a smartass." Levi chided, his eyelids lowering in disdain. The young teen stumbled over his response, his eyes widening at the deadpan expression of his superior.

"I-I….that was not my intention, sir!" He tried to defend himself, offering up another salute.

"Tch." The less-than-impressed Captain hissed before walking back over to his spot next to Hanji, who had watched the entire exchange holding back a vicious laugh.

"You never disappoint when it comes to freaking out the new soldiers, Levi." She bubbled. Levi Ackerman stood motionless with his glare peering intently at the two soldiers as they hurriedly returned to their horses to finish up their routine.

"Those two have the most potential out of all the new recruits. I want to make sure they know who they're dealing with." He explained, though Hanji saw right through it.

"Okay, badass. Whatever you say." She joked.

Approaching the other side of the stable, the rigidity of the two soldier's posture slacked the moment they knew they were out the Captain's view.

"Ugh why do _we_ always get stuck with the cleaning?" Archie whined. Connie and Sasha both beamed at them, handing them each a brush.

"Trust us. It was the same when we came to the Survey Corps." Connie reassured them.

"Well when does it _stop?_ I'm pretty sure I'm going to develop calluses from holding the broom handle for so long." Dahlia piped up, offering her upturned palms to the two 104th members to confirm her statement.

"Hard to say. Some of us didn't get out of it for a whole year." Sasha noted, warranting an agitated groan from both new recruits.

Just then Jean and Armin arrived back and Levi called out to them.

"Tzimmerman. Elkire. You're up." He hollered.

"Someone kill me." Archie begged before following Dahlia back around the corner. Connie shook his head.

"Newbies."

Across the way, Eren trailed not too far behind his friends, puffing out clouds of hot air. The last slope had been a pain in the ass. He had not properly strapped his saddle to the horse's back, having to clench his knees together on either side to keep from sliding off. He could already feel his hip flexors straining from the slightest movement of his legs. He regained his balance upon reaching the very top and wrapped another round of the reins firmly around his hands.

"Well Yeager, I guess that will teach you to mind your fundamentals before our next exercise." Simon chimed as he flanked him on the left.

"Quite honestly, sir, I think the odds are stacked against me." He retorted bitterly, referring to the fact that Simon Pritzer had grown up on a horse farm and knew just about anything that had to do with equines. He beamed a bleached smile.

"Perhaps a little." He teased before picking up the pace a bit and trotting further and further away.

"And why don't you stop by this afternoon? I have just the thing for those hip flexors!" He called back. Eren growled in frustration.

Upon entering the threshold to the stable, he hopped down and gritted his teeth as the affected area shot pain all the way through his groin and upper thighs. He began his process of unstrapping the horse, but paused when he felt a pair of eyes on his shoulder. He turned about, looking up the small hill to a frosted window that faced out to where they were. Amidst the frost he spied an ivory face looking back at him, her sad gray eyes drooping longingly. He resisted the urge to wave, turning back around and continuing his work.

Mikasa felt her heart sink further into her stomach. She stepped away from the window, allowing the curtain to fall and close out the outside world once more. She inhaled sharply, placing a hand on the swollen dome of her belly. Running it down, she bent backwards in an attempt to stretch but only went but a few inches.

Per orders by the Commander and Captain Levi, she was officially pulled from Scout functions in January when she was beginning to visibly show. While Hanji stressed it was not for overall appearance issues Mikasa understood. What kind of image would it be for the esteemed Scouting Legion to see a obviously pregnant soldier flying about and slashing swords? Mikasa recognized what the importance of image meant to her commanding officer, therefore she obeyed with no protest.

But she didn't care about other people. She didn't care how it made her look. All she wanted was Eren to return to what he had been before the baby. The Eren she knew. No longer did he wait outside her door in the morning to walk with her to the dining hall. No longer did he help her clean when they were running a bit behind. No longer did he visit her room at night to spend some alone time together and talk the day over. She missed it. She missed her best friend.

But she did not dare blame the baby. They both knew the risk, and this was the result. She just wished she knew what Eren felt about all of this. He rarely spoke about it when he did happen to be around her. It was like she didn't exist.

And that was the most damaging blow of all.

Upon hearing the creak of the opening door, she whirled about and took another deep breath. She was met with the kind face of Dmitri, who carried a small tray with a teapot, cup, and medication.

"Good morning, Miss Ackerman. I hope you are doing well." The Survey Corps' doctor said warmly, closing the door behind her.

"I'm fine, yes." Mikasa replied. Dmitri smiled, placing the tray on the small coffee table.

"That's good to hear. The moment you aren't feeling fine is when it is cause for concern."

Dmitri Rouszviere was the definition of an old soul. Though she was only just a few years younger than the Commander and Captain Levi, she embodied polite manners and rarely stepped out of the realm of calm, collected, and level-headed. As one may have guessed, everyone immediately took a liking to her and respected her highly. Taking a seat and patting the spot next to her, she removed her stethoscope from around her neck as Mikasa cautiously took up the seat.

"Now, let's have a listen."

Pressing the instrument to the space below Mikasa's collarbone, the woman listened intently and shifted the base all around her ribcage. Once completed she directed her attention to the large curve of Mikasa's abdomen. First on the underside and then along the top. She gently kneaded her belly for a physical assessment, and then jotted down her findings on a nearby clipboard that had also been on the tray.

"Feeling and sounding superb, Miss Ackerman. You've definitely got a healthy baby on your hands." Dmitri confirmed for her. Mikasa was relieved.

"You are about six months along, and judging by the physical state of yourself and the child you should still meet your due date of May the 26th."

May. Springtime. She glanced over to the crack in the curtains, observing the white world just outside. It seemed so far away but then again….it had seemed like just moments ago that she had learned of her pregnancy.

"Miss Ackerman, are you alright?" Dmitri asked after the young oriental woman did not answer. Mikasa gasped, turning back to the gentle doctor. She blushed bashfully.

"Yes. I was just thinking…..it's so cold outside." She muttered. Dmitri chuckled and reached for a nearby quilt. Rounding the chair, she draped the fabric around her and squeezed her shoulders.

"Ah but it will be springtime before you know it." She declared. "Are you nervous?"

"A little." She admitted, one hand clutching the blanket and the other resting on top of her belly.

"Don't be. I admit that my first was difficult, but trust when I say that you will have only the very best surrounding you." Dmitri confided in her, squeezing the hand atop her swollen abdomen. Mikasa's gaze lowered to the ground and she said nothing. Dmitri gave another bittersweet smile before cleaning up and preparing to walk out the door. Just before crossing through the doorframe, she turned back to the young soldier.

"And don't worry yourself about Mr. Yeager, miss. All men react differently and it is just taking him a bit more time to come around. That's all."

Again she was met with no response.

After Dmitri had exited the room, Mikasa focused her attention on the crackling fire just a mere six feet away. The glowing embers below spat every now and again, flicking red hot specks onto the stone ledge in front but quickly diffusing. It was amongst those amber flames that the young woman drifted off into a much-needed nap.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

The sound of shoes packing the snow further into the hardened ground was almost loud enough to not hear idle conversation. Amidst the bustle and murmurs of an afternoon crowd the small band of Scouts ventured in search of a formidable place to give their business. It wasn't often that they were allowed to have lunch in the city, and since they had nothing on their agenda for the rest of the day Hanji had allowed them an hour to find something to eat.

"Wooo it's _cold!_ " Piped Dahlia, tightening her coat around her small frame.

"I'll say. And I've lived in the mountains my whole life!" Archie agreed. A rather mousy looking teen straddling his side decided to also add in a commentary.

"Almost makes you wish you'd have brought another coat." He mumbled.

"Percy, it doesn't matter what time of year it is. You're _always_ cold." Dahlia joked.

"Am not!" He defended. "I just….have….very poor blood circulation, that's all." He scrambled to come up with an excuse and ended up sounding pretty unsure. Archie chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Perc." Just then Armin turned to them.

"Jean and I are going to head to the far side to see what we can find there. You guys can go your own way if you want." He suggested.

"Bye!" No sooner had the words left the blonde's lips did the two boys dash away into the crowd, disappearing. Dahlia glanced around frantically and cringed.

"I-I think I'll stick with you and Jean. If that's okay…" She stated. Armin gave a small smile, jerking his head in the direction they were going and trailing behind the 106th recruit.

As they approached the nearest stand on the edge of the market, the pungent smell of warm cinnamon immediately greeted them, following by undertones of baking bread and brown sugar. It caught their attention.

"Hey Armin!" Jean called, and the two came over to see him holding a rather sizeable rotisserie chicken in the stand next to the one that the alluring scent was coming from. "Pretty tender looking, huh? What do you say?"

"You pick the lunch part, Jean. I'll see what's over here." Armin designated. Jean nodded and turned to examine more chickens with the aid of a fascinated Dahlia.

Averting his eyes, he spied a rather attractive display of pastries and baked goods. Divinely decorated and arranged in an appeal to the eye (and the stomach), he spotted a particular one amongst the grandeur and finally realized what the smell had been.

"See somethin' you like?"

His eyes snapped up to meet a pair of deep hazel orbs looking back at him expectantly. The beautiful pair was accompanied by a heart-shaped face of creamy complexion. Cinnamon sprinkled her cheeks in the form of freckles and auburn locks draped her face.

"I-I….I was trying to figure out what the smell was." He replied timidly. She chuckled while clapping her flour-caked hands together, creating a cloud of white in the air between them. She brushed the excess off onto her pastel yellow gown and apron.

"My father's world famous cinnamon rolls." She answered, stepping around to reach behind the glass for the platter front most. Carefully cradling the glass in her hands she tilted it for him to have a better look. Armin had to admit, they were the best looking cinnamon rolls he had ever seen. Or perhaps the only ones, but he doubted there were any more beautiful to look at.

"Do they taste as good as they look?" He asked, genuinely curious. She beamed a close-lipped smile, revealing very faint dimples on both cheeks.

"Would you like one? We drizzle the icing on fresh as you order it." She said with a pep to her tone. At this point Armin had completely forgotten about the others.

"Could I? They didn't have these back in my home district." He replied. The girl's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"You've _never_ had a cinnamon roll?" She cried in disbelief.

"Never had a cinnamon roll?" Echoed an equally shocked voice from the back. Before either of them could move a tall, burly man in work clothes stepped through the threshold. He sported a ginger beard and combover haircut with a smile like that of gentle giant. Armin could tell without even asking where the girl had gotten her features.

"Well young man, that will simply not do! You must try one!" He exclaimed. The girl giggled, placing a hand on his forearm.

"I've got this one, Daddy. Don't worry." She said in a laughing tone. The man beamed back at her and ruffled the top of her head.

"Alright, pumpkin. Reel 'im in." He said with a wink, turning back around to check on the rest their hard work on display. The young woman shook her head as she turned back to Armin.

"Tell you what. I'll sample this one to you free of charge. From one pastry enthusiast to another." She offered, taking up a napkin and carefully choosing the biggest one on the platter. Armin's eyes widened and he held up his hands in protest.

"Ma'am, I couldn't possibly—"

" _Ma'am?_ " The girl mocked before placing both the platter and the selected cinnamon roll on the shelf next to her. "Oh no, no, no." She extended out a hand. "Name's Sara. Sara Whilton."

 _Sara._ Armin echoed in his own mind, reveling in how pretty and simple of a name it was. He reached forward to meet her outstretched hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Armin. Armin Arlert." He said back. Sara smiled.

"Okay then, Armin Arlert. Are you going to try this or what?" She teased. Armin nodded. She concurred, placing the roll in a container and then stepping behind the display again to dig at what looked to be a constantly moved churn. Lifting the ladle full of pearly white liquid, she gracefully overturned it in the center of the roll, allowing it to pour down all sides. She then cupped the container in both hands and extended it out to him. Armin took it cautiously and turned it about for a moment before looking to her again.

"How do I-?" He asked, earning a very amused giggle from the freckled hostess.

"You really never have!" She mocked before putting her hands on her hips. "You pick it up with your fingers."

Timidly Armin did so, immediately feeling the sticky icing drip between the grooves of his fingers as he lifted it to his mouth. Swirls of sweet cinnamon flavor engulfed his sense of taste and he was utterly amazed. It was the best dessert he had ever had. After a couple of more bites he swallowed and prepared to say something but Sara just giggled some more as she only confirmed what he was going to say.

"Wow, I'll have to introduce you to more things! That was very entertaining to watch. You must enjoy it!" She bubbled. Armin wiped a bit of icing from the corner of his mouth.

"You said these are world famous?" He asked. Understanding what he was implying she sighed.

"Well this district _is_ our world, so I believe it's an accurate statement." She said, resting her crossed elbows on the edge of the display. Armin nodded.

"Understood." He stated. Sara watched him intently for a moment and he felt himself blushing.

"So?" She inquired. He raised his eyebrows.

"So…..what?" He repeated. She pointed to the breast pocket of his winter coat, which had a large and sharply embroidered Wings of Freedom stitched onto it.

"Big ol' tough soldier. What brings you out this way?" She asked. He flushed again in surprise at her recognition of what his occupation was.

"We're on lunch. Our Commander gave us special permission to come into town." He explained. She nodded.

"Funny. It's usually the Garrison that makes their way through here since we're so close to the wall. I had no idea a Scouting Regiment battalion was out here."

"You know the proper names." Armin said in disbelief. Sara's back straightened as she began to fiddle with the golden locket hung so delicately around her neck.

"Yes, well…I should. My brother is a member of the Military Police, and all of my father's sisters were in the Garrison." She lifted her eyes to meet his again. "It's the Scouts that intrigue me. I don't know much about you guys except for your symbol. I think it's pretty cool. 'The Wings of Freedom'."

"Really? I guess it is. I've been looking at it so much these past three years I haven't really stopped to admire it lately." Armin rambled. Sara suddenly looked very surprised. He furrowed his brow. "What is it?"

"Three years, so that would put you at…..eighteen?" She guessed. Armin smiled.

"Spot on. I'll be nineteen this November." He informed her while secretly marveling at her math skills. Sara smiled again, this time glancing at the ground bashfully.

"I'll be twenty in April." She said softly as if she was afraid for how he would react to knowing she was older than him. To her amazement he smiled at her again.

"Well happy early birthday." He said. She laughed.

"It's not for another two months!" She reminded him.

"Well, that was just in case I don't see you again." Armin replied effortlessly, having thought about it since he remembered where he was. For the first time in the entirety of their conversation the young woman's expression fell to one of discontent.

"Why would I not-?" She began, but another voice cut her off.

"Hey, Armin! I've got the goods! Let's head back before it gets too cold!" Jean screamed from across the way, papers bags draped all across both him and Dahlia's arms. Armin dreaded to figure out exactly how much his comrade had purchased. Turning back to the bewildered girl, the blonde flashed one last big smile.

"Well Sara, it was nice meeting you. I hope your cinnamon rolls truly do become world famous someday. To everyone." He stated warmly. Sara offered a sweet smile.

"Take care, Armin. I hope to see you come around again sometime." She replied. He nodded and turned his back to her, walking across the way to his friends. Sara watched him leave for a moment. Taking up the rag tucked in her apron pocket she slowly receded into the back of the store, looking back just once before completely disappearing.

As Armin approached the two soldiers, both of them had mischievous smirks spread across their lips. The young man glanced between the two of them.

"What?" He questioned.

"So, desserts?" Dahlia shot back. Armin's eyes widened again.

"I completely-!" Whirling about, he looked back to the stand only to find it empty again with nothing but the pastries in view. He heard Jean and Dahlia both laugh.

"Don't worry about it." Jean reassured him. "It's not like we needed the extra calories. Besides, you looked like you were checking out more than just the sweets anyways. Didn't want to interrupt."

"Wha-!" Armin exclaimed, immediately flushing at what he was insinuating. Jean chuckled again before starting to walk back in the direction of HQ.

"Oh Armin. You truly are the innocent one of the group."

Before having a chance to defend himself, Archie and Percy reappeared with two full bags of steaming containers from a noodle vendor two blocks down. There had been those who opted to stay behind like Connie, Sasha, and Eren along with the entire command team and some of the 106th recruits, so the group wanted to make sure they brought enough back for everyone to have more than enough of their fill.

"What'd you guys score?" Percy inquired excitedly.

"Enough Rotisserie chickens, potatoes, and dinner rolls to feed the Scouting Regiment for two weeks." Jean replied triumphantly. The two boys gawked as they realized how many bags the two were carrying before also realizing Armin was empty handed.

"What about you, Armin? Didn't find anything?"

Armin looked to Jean and Dahlia with a pleading stare. _Please don't say it._ Unfortunately for him, Dahlia had no filter.

" _Armin_ was scoring a different kind of dive. One with red hair and dimples. Right?" She teased menacingly, her eyelids falling halfway as she looked back to him suggestively. Armin turned beet red.

"Ho, ho, ho! _Armin_ scoring one with the ladies? That I _wish_ I had seen!" Archie whooped. Despite having only known him since October, the three 106th Cadets had already had more than their fair share of good times with the veterans.

"Trust me, the entire scene was like something out of a cheesy romance novel." Jean added while earning a glare from the blonde. However, he chose not to say anything at the risk of destroying Jean's will to live. Thanks to details provided by Eren and Connie, Armin was more than aware of Jean's own struggle with the waitress at the local tavern.

Without another word, they carried on across the city square and back towards home, where they were almost certain the remaining members of their corps were impatiently awaiting the arrival of food.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Two hours prior_

The fluttering of paperwork could be heard in the Commander's office. Sprawled across the floor was every piece of documentation she kept in her filing cabinet along with three very bored teenagers. As result of their choosing to not go on an outing with their friends, Eren, Connie, and Sasha were tasked with reorganizing everything into folders that Hanji had taken upon herself to label. She also left a list of what she wanted in each one, along with connotations and color-coded mapping of different sections. It was torturous.

"They've literally been gone forever." Sasha complained, leaning her head against the armrest of a chair in the corner while holding a stack of papers loosely in one hand.

"It's only been ten minutes." Connie interjected. The brunette groaned, further sinking into the floor. Her growling stomach made her cringe and clutch it in desperation. A pause before she spoke again.

"What do you think they're bringing back?" She asked. Eren growled.

"Can you maybe _help_ us for a moment without whining about every little thing?" He snapped.

"I am helping! Look!" Sasha defended herself by gesturing to the pile of full folders sitting next to her. "All of these are alphabetized and marked with green, just like it says for the maps section." She said, pointing to the list placed in between all three of them. Eren just shook his head, muttering to himself as he continued to sift through the seemingly endless piles of papers.

"You'd think with how meticulous Commander is about her studies and experiments that she'd keep a more organized cabinet." Connie lifted up two packets worth of information on the proper way to clean their boots and a page completely dedicated to the angle of which to slice at a Titan's nape.

"This one's on the reject list." Eren said, waving the booklet about in his grasp before taking up the scissors next to him and beginning to shred it.

"Careful with that." Connie said, watching the sharp inner blades glide dangerously close to the young man's flesh on his palm.

"I know what I'm doing." Eren insisted whilst continuing to cut away at each page. "I know how to control it now, remember?"

"I don't doubt that, I'd just rather not be up to the task of explaining to Commander Hanji about the Titan-sized hole in her ceiling if I don't have to." Connie said with a laugh in his throat.

"Something tells me she wouldn't mind." Sasha pointed out, looking towards the empty fireplace and giving her arms a rub to create friction. They were almost certain their bespectacled Commander was cold-blooded.

"Eh, you're probably right. Since it would be made by a Titan." He concurred. They both laughed, but their happy moment quickly dissipated as they realized Eren was still viciously cutting away at the booklet, adding in a grunt here and there. Connie and Sasha exchanged a look.

"Uh, Eren…."

" _What?_ " He snapped his emerald eyes in their direction. Sasha restrained a snort at his antics, covering her mouth with both hands. Connie looked just as distressed at having to hold back a laugh.

"I didn't realize the paper was a Titan." Connie joked, wanting to come across as playful but was misinterpreted all too easily by the frustrated young man.

"Fine." He replied, discarding his efforts and abruptly standing up. "I need some air."

The two watched him go, and exchanged yet another glance before shrugging and carrying on with their task.

Exiting the office and starting his walk down the long corridor, Eren shook away the bubbles of rage that threatened creep up his throat. He quickened his pace as he shoved open the door to the east courtyard, not caring for a moment that he was just in his normal tunic and pants in the 15 degrees Fahrenheit weather.

 _The two of them always think everything is such a_ _ **game**_ _._ He hissed relentlessly in his own mind. _Why does everyone in this goddamn regiment have to horse arou—_

So preoccupied in his heated thoughts the teen had neglected to pay attention to what was coming from the opposite direction and ran smack dab into the last person he wanted to see.

Mikasa threw her hands back to catch herself, but was quickly met with a pair of strong arms around her back, bracing her from following through with the fall. She gasped, looking up into the eyes of her estranged lover. The two both flushed, Eren grabbing her arm and pulling them both to their feet. The ground scraped and crunched beneath them.

"M-Mikasa….sorry." All feelings of anger and frustration vacated his body and he was left vulnerable to her charcoal gaze. Exactly what he did _not_ need now.

"It's okay, Eren." She assured him. It was in that moment he noticed the roundness of her belly cloaked neatly under a black sweater and wool coat. He was at a loss once again. He began to scratch at the back of his head nervously, trying to avoid her stare.

"S-so, how's-?" He began, but fumbled over his question. Thankfully she knew what he meant.

"Good. Dmitri said I'm still on track for May 26th." She informed him. He nodded, tightly crossing his arms and lowering his gaze.

 _May 26_ _th_ _, 854._ His mind echoed. The day he was for certain would live in infamy for the both of them.

Mikasa waited patiently for what he had to say next, but she felt her hope sink into the depths of her being once more as he prepared to turn away.

"Well I….I should be getting back to help Connie and Sasha." He excused. He waited for a split second, hoping the young woman would not object. Receiving no answer, he started to walk away. The soft murmur of Mikasa's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

Once again he found himself turning to face the oriental woman, her eyes fixed on the ground and her nose buried deeply into her scarf. His scarf. The tangible item that had tied them together since the day they met. He did not move from his spot but took the liberty to frown at her.

"What?" He asked while knowing perfectly well what she had said.

"Why won't you talk to me about this?" Mikasa repeated. With no reply, she sighed loudly and tilted her head up to look at him dead-on. "It's like you don't want me to exist. I'm of no use to you anymore. Is that all this was? A way for you to….." She could feel herself struggle to form her next words. "….to get off?"

Completely floored. She was acting completely out of her comfort zone. Eren was not even aware she knew such terminology. Something of that nature was something he expected from Jean or Connie, but to hear such vulgarity come from her delicate mouth…he clenched his fist to refrain from yelling.

"Of course not, what kind of person do you think I am?" He cried in defense, slamming a hand to his chest in emphasis. She shook her head, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I….I thought I knew." She whispered. Eren's eyebrows relaxed, his jaw slightly agape. He watched the tears freely fall from her eyes, cascading down her pale complexion and leaving indents in the snow at her feet. The world reflected what it felt like between them. Cold and unfamiliar.

He did not care for it at all.

Taking care not to make any quick movements, the young man took a few careful steps forward.

"Do you think this is how I want it?" He said in a voice so low that it was almost a hush. Sniffling, the woman looked up to him and found an unfamiliar stature riddling his face and posture. He looked….relaxed. Focused. Compassionate. It intrigued her. He did not wait for a response. "Do you think I'm just a shallow idiot who doesn't see anything past his own nose?" Again, he was not patient for her to reply as he turned away only slightly, scanning the courtyard in thought.

"I keep away…..because I have to." He murmured. This made Mikasa completely freeze. His deep green gaze slowly glided across until locking with her. Even through the distance he had kept these last six months, he still made her heart skip a beat when he looked at her. "I have to spare you and the baby the potential of…me being a shitty father."

Mikasa's lips curled into the shape of the word that sat on her tongue.

 _Why?_

Why would he believe such a thing about himself? She struggled to comprehend just the very fact that he believed with such confidence in his ability to screw everything up that he had inadvertently given her so much strain. So much heartache. Suddenly it clicked.

What kind of example had he had? The only father he had ever known was so distant, secretive. Always away on appointments. Grisha had thrust Eren into a life that only very few knew about, and most of them were among enemy ranks. He was given such a burden at a young age, and none of it would have happened had his father minded his own business. Though it had ultimately led to humanity's victory and their current time of peace, Mikasa began to think about the lasting effects such a relationship had on her dearest friend and lover.

"Eren…" She uttered on gentle compassion. He continued to look directly into her eyes and she knew what he had said was what he felt. Truly and inexplicably raw. She could not contain herself any longer.

She began to close the distance between them, but he unexpectedly opened his arms and wrapped them around her affectionately as she collided into him, buried her face in his chest. He placed a supporting hand on the back of her head, stroking her ebony locks slowly as the ice began to melt in their hearts. Fading away just as snow did when it is met with sunshine. The woman pulled away to look him in the eyes once more.

"You are going to be…." Mikasa began, but inhaled sharply as she was suddenly met with firm, strong lips on her. Electricity bolted through her spine all the way to her fingertips, awakening every sense she had within her in overwhelming joy. She immediately submitted as he cradled her curved form in his arms and deepened every stroke of his lips against hers. The unfortunate end came as quickly as it had arrived as he pulled away for air. There were not a lot of things Eren Yeager excelled at, but physical contact was always a surprising reminder to Mikasa.

"What I am going to be is what I should have been all along." He finished for her. Her heart lifted to cloud nine as he rested his forehead against hers. He did not go any further, but as always, she knew exactly what he meant. It was then that she felt the sudden pull and thrash of something against her, and at first she believed it to be his hand on her stomach. But the moment she felt her stomach twist to the left, she realized it was internal.

Eren jumped away in surprise after feeling it also. Mikasa smiled in amusement at his completely baffled expression as to what had just happened.

"Is that…?" He began, but she just grabbed his hand and guided it to her abdomen. The moment his touch met the scratchy fabric of her sweater there was another pang of movement.

"Seems the baby agrees with you." Mikasa whispered. Eren said nothing, holding his hand to that spot for the longest while and feeling his child move beneath him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _May 16_ _th_ _Year 854 5:36 A.M._

"Tzimmerman, bigger steps. You're tiring yourself out quicker with those little ballerina jumps."

Archie flailed to the left, avoiding his Captain's effortless kicks to his body. Dahlia, Percy, and Hanji spectated from the sidelines. Although it was amusing to watch, the two young soldiers knew that if they laughed they were only jinxing their turn with the inhumanly fast Ackerman. It seemed as if the surname almost guaranteed a force to be reckoned with.

Once again the teen grunted in frustration, backing up even further to the closer end where everyone sat.

"What's the matter, brat? Afraid to take a swing?" Levi prodded, his neutral expression never faltering as Archie gritted his teeth in determination to avoid all contact with the five foot three menace.

"Hit me."

Archie dodged another swing at the gut, whirling about and focusing his balance atop the smooth stone floor.

"Hit me."

The boy strained his neck, holding up his arms to block a couple of more punches. He had to wear him out. It was his only chance at besting him. However, the short man was not having it.

"That's an order, Tzimmerman. _Hit me._ " Levi said a final time. Archie stop abruptly, gaining his balance back and assuming the fighting stance. All in one fluid movement he brought his left arm out and swung.

What happened next was a blur. Without even thinking Captain Levi squatted down to avoid the swing, then sprung back up as Archie was processing the fact he had been dodged. He interlocked his arms behind Archie's head and brought him down to his level. Then, with an upper kick of his knee and a flip of his arms, Archie flew over and slammed onto his back. He grunted loudly, the air in his body non-existent.

For a moment or two, he just lay still in shock. Staring up at the cracked ceiling and following its spidery patterns. Then Levi Ackerman's frigid stare glared down at him. He cringed, quickly scrambling to his feet and assuming the position of respect. Levi crossed his arms.

"You're tall, but that's about all you have going for you right now." The Captain began. "Your form is clumsy, uncoordinated. Fearful almost. You have relied on your size and brute strength to get you where you are, and you don't know how to do anything else. That's unfortunate." He stepped closer and his voice got lower. "You cannot show your opponent that you are afraid. The second he feels he can best you is when he will. Understand?"

"Y-yes sir!" Archie said as sweat poured from his forehead and into his eyes and mouth.

"Good. Now clean up. You smell like a shit ridden outhouse." Levi ordered, and the soldier hurried away still panting heavily from the match. The short man turned on his heel and migrated to the stands where the other soldiers sat still in awe at what they had just witnessed.

"Ten minute break. Then it's Elkire's turn." He announced. The recruits scurried away and out of sight and he gave a look to Hanji, who sat with her legs and arms crossed.

"Aren't you going to clean up _yourself_ , Captain?" She pointed out playfully.

"Don't be foolish, Four Eyes. The only sweat I got on me was from that blasted recruit." She had gotten what she wanted out of him. However, she still extended him a towel. He took it.

"Seems you have set the bar for the rest of them once again." Hanji stated.

"No. The bar that is to be set is an individual one, not an overall. These kids need to be taught by what they need, not by what the group needs." Levi argued. "That is the only way we will ever be able to keep up with the MP's and Garrison." Hanji shrugged.

"Point taken."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _6:13 p.m._

Never once did anyone believe that supper could become any more unoriginal, but as Jean and Connie sat stewing about whatever was in their bowls, they had once again been proven very wrong.

"I'm convinced they're trying to stop us up forever." Jean said. He looked to Connie, who held his bowl completely upside down by the spoon and gave it a few good shakes. Nothing expelled out of it.

"Yeah, seems a bit thick today." He agreed. If he had been in a different mood, Jean Kirschtein would have laughed. But with the gray overcast sky just outside and the ever-present rumble of thunder accompanying it, the chances of things becoming upbeat were dwindling by the second.

Suddenly another tray was placed down in front of them, and both Scouts startled as they looked up to see a very pregnant Mikasa sit down across from them. Armin soon joined them, taking up the spot on Mikasa's left side.

"Well long time no see!" Connie said playfully to the calm and collected Ackerman.

"Heads up guys, this stuff is like glue. I wouldn't recommend eating it." Jean added, still looking at his bowl in disgust. Despite his warning, Mikasa lifted her own spoon to her lips and ate.

Just then a crack of thunder shook them all, followed by the collective downpour of rain pitter-pattering above their heads. A few recruits across the way also took notice, shaking their heads.

"I wonder what they'll have us do about that outdoor land navigation course now." Armin asked after a few moments.

"Hopefully cancel it. I _suck_ at land nav." Connie replied with a long drink of his bitter coffee.

"When are we going to practice our usual things again? It seems we've been doing anything _but_ useful since the turn of the year." Jean demanded in a huff.

"Jean, what you guys do _does_ have a purpose." Mikasa interjected quietly.

"I don't see how. All we're doing is showing these new soldiers that the Survey Corps is a joke. Is that really the impression we want to give off?" Jean asked his fellow comrades.

"It's not like they can exactly leave." Armin reminded him with a slight knitting of his brows.

"Still. I bet if they had come three years ago there would be absolutely no doubt in their mind who was the best military branch of all." The other three stared in disbelief as he expelled those words from his mouth without even thinking.

"Jean, I can't believe you just said that." Armin scolded, now completely thrown for a loop. Jean glanced between the three of them with a newfound brush of embarrassment. However, he decided to further it against his better judgement. He needed to get this off his chest.

"Well it's true, isn't it? Nothing we do now has any purpose. We just sit around and learn useless things. We've lost our credibility. Isn't it obvious?" No answer. He continued. "Titans? Gone. Outside the walls? Checked. Threats incoming? Zero. We've become the most useless branch in the eyes of common citizens and our superiors alike." The Trost native glanced around at the remaining occupants in the dining hall, his mind reeling to a close. "And there's not a thing we can do about it." He heard Connie release a loud scoff, a half-smile tugging at his mouth.

"Man, what's eating at you today?" He mocked the teen with malice. Jean felt spent. He was through trying to explain himself.

"I want the Survey Corps I joined back. Is that too much to ask?" He startled at the sound of a spoon clashing against the porcelain of the dishware, and his eyes shot up to meet his blonde friend's judgemental stare.

"So you would bring back all that horror? All of that stress? All of that….death?" Shaky but completely amazed. The tone of which he asked was enough to send the teen back into sense again. His frustrated façade fell away.

"O-of course not….that's not what I meant. I just want people to respect us again. Connie, help me out here!"

Mikasa's focus suddenly fell to the wayside as she felt the inevitable drop of her abdomen. She froze. A few moments passed and the unfamiliar flow of warm, wet fluid began to soil her pants, seeping through the fabric and spreading by the second. Her heart was the next to sink. She gasped for air, her charcoal gaze trembling in fear. She snapped herself back to reality and spoke.

"Jean….."

"Eh? How can I help? You're making a rather crude point right now." Connie retorted defenselessly, quite enjoying the scene of Jean making an ass of himself. It made the teen growl in frustration.

"Oh you're such an oaf!" He snapped back.

"Jean….."

"Oh yeah? Maybe you should take that oaf comment and shove it up your-" Connie started, but Mikasa slammed her hands on the table. Armin jumped.

"JEAN!"

" _What?_ " He exclaimed.

"Go get Eren." Her soft, simple command was unprecedented at first. Jean's expression shifted to confusion.

"Huh?"

"Go…..get….Eren." She repeated back slower. Armin glanced downward and immediately began to help Mikasa stand up. It was then that the other two laid eyes on why she was so insistent.

"Holy shit!" Connie shouted, running from the room without so much as another look in their direction. Jean nodded to the two of them, following suit and disappearing through the door.

Armin guided Mikasa down the hallway until she designated the room they were to go in. Dmitri's second office.

"In there." She said, her voice shaky as her childhood friend helped her through the door.

Meanwhile, Eren stood in the organized office of Hanji Zoe, finishing up explaining the details of his latest report conducted on the training exercise that evening. When he was done, the two officers stared at him for a long moment before one of them spoke up.

"I'm impressed. You're getting smarter. I'd thought we'd never get that out of you." Captain Levi said on cool understanding. Eren gave a wordless nod, and opened his mouth to say something else when the sudden appearance of someone in the doorway made him freeze.

"Eren!" The young man turned his eyes to lay them upon Jean, who looked like he had just run across the entire district and back. He straightened his posture. Levi followed suit.

"Jean…what are you doing here?" He demanded, fear suddenly filling his heart.

"It's Mikasa…..I think she's in labor." Jean struggled to get the words out as he sat hunched over with both hands on his knees.

" _Now?_ It's…it's too early! There's at least another week!" Eren declared in disbelief, shaking his head. Next thing he knew his Captain was shoving him forward.

"Nevermind that, Yeager. Move it." Captain Levi's voice was calm and collected as usual, but Eren could have sworn he detected a hint of uncertainty in his words as well. The three men and woman made their way back down the way which Jean had came, running into various characters along the way. Dahlia in particular stopped in alarm.

"What's going on?" She peeped quietly.

"Carry on." Levi snapped as he shoved past her. Eren and Jean looked to each other and knew they both were thinking the same thing. Why was _Levi_ of all people being so urgent? He had no reason to be. The two teens' thoughts were cast to the wayside as they came to the end of that corridor and the stoic man turned to them.

"You head to where she's at. Hanji and I will gather Dmitri and Simon." He said blankly, both of them taking off to the right without so much as a nod. Their eyes sifted feverishly along the doorways, their feet carrying them further and further down until Eren came to a screeching halt upon seeing the familiar blonde and ebony bobs of his childhood friends. Armin's crystal blue gaze lifted to meet his and he stood up, still holding Mikasa's hand.

"Eren!" He called. Mikasa's eyes snapped up, and he sensed the relief wash over her. The opposite door to the room busted open and in stepped a rather disheveled Dmitri.

"You caught me at just the right time, Miss Ackerman. Thirty seconds longer and Mr. Pritzer and I would have been off to Utopia District!" She babbled, tearing off her peacoat and throwing it to the corner of the room and removing her leather gloves to shove them in her pockets. She snatched the stethoscope from around Simon's neck as he entered, dragging up a nearby chair next to the distressed female. "Now how are you feeling?"

Mikasa blushed heavily. She began to feel the pressure on her abdomen, her spine slowly contorting to accommodate. It made her heavily uncomfortable. However, glancing around to see everyone accumulating around her filled her even more with uneasiness.

"Don't be bashful, Miss Ackerman. I must know as much as you can tell me if this is to be done properly. Mr. Pritzer, fetch my kit please!" She snapped her fingers at him and the man quickly dashed out of the room. It wasn't long before Levi Ackerman picked up on why his distant relative was not talking. Giving a look of disgust to the lot of people gathering in the doorway and just inside, he squared his shoulders to them.

"Oi, you brats. Out. Arlert. Out." Levi ordered. Armin frowned.

"But what about you two?" He asked, and Hanji beamed at him with a toothy grin.

"We'll see ourselves out in a moment." She said almost too happily, crossing her arms as Levi stared and waited for him to exit. The blonde reluctantly did so, giving one last assuring look to his friends before stepping out into the hallway.

 _Armin._ If there was anyone that both Eren and Mikasa wanted here through all of this, it was him.

Simon was re-entering the small room, and as Levi and Hanji turned to exit the esteemed Captain grabbed the incoming medic by the arm. Simon quickly met his gaze.

"You're quite sure you've got this." More of a statement than a question, but the medic had thankfully picked up on his mannerisms in terms of what he said and what he meant. His expression fell to one of almost insulted determination.

"You forget Dmitri delivered her own children and I myself am the oldest of five siblings, sir." He answered wryly. The Captain's eyelids drooped in disenchantment for a moment.

"I'm well aware of your family tree, Pritzer. Your cousin was the best Commander the Survey Corps ever had." He reminded the young man, and Simon watched Hanji peek her head in interest, raising an eyebrow. Levi looked off to his right as both men thought the same thing. He'd pay for that remark later. Just then, a young man made himself present in the doorframe, his eyes wide and distressed.

"Doctor Rouszviere! Your carriage still waits!" He exclaimed. Dmitri didn't give him so much as a glance as she reached into her kit for a pair of medical gloves.

"Notify His Lordship that his mild allergies are just going to have to wait until I am able to resolve my duties here." She snapped them into place. Meeting Mikasa's stare the doctor placed a gentle hand on top of her free one, the other one having a death grip on Eren.

"Alright Miss Ackerman I need you to continue to breathe. That is the key. As long as you breathe, things will work out just fine."

It was not apparent to the doctor or the assistant but Eren could feel his lover writhe in discomfort and fear without even moving a muscle. Mikasa was wonderful at masking her feelings as she had always been, but something in the way she lay there, completely vulnerable to everything happening around her and within her…..he knew. He watched sweat begin to bead along her hairline and he leaned in.

"I'll be right here." He whispered into her left ear and she looked at him longingly. She sensed his sincerity, and squeezed his hand tighter in her grasp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _11:15 p.m._

Outside the delivery room sat the lot of the Survey Corps in chairs that looked unfit to be sitting in. Connie, Sasha, Jean, and Dahlia sat against the far wall, while Hanji, Levi, Archie, and Armin sat closest. They all sat rigidly in their seats.

"Ugh, how long does this usually take?" Connie piped up. He hung his head back for dramatic effect. However the answer came from someone they least expected.

"Duration depends solely on the state of the woman and the baby. It could take anywhere from six hours to thirty two." Commander Hanji Zoe said matter-of-factly. Archie's eyes gleamed in shock.

"Holy hell." He mumbled. Armin poked his head out into the aisleway to make eye contact with his commanding officer.

"How long has it been so far?" He almost dreaded the answer. Hanji took a quick glance at her watch, but Sasha beat her to it.

"Just surpassed five hours." Hanji ignored the blatant interruption.

"First children usually take the longest. Every one after that is supposedly easier and faster on the exit."

"How do you know so much about this, Commander?" Dahlia chimed in, her large hazel eyes watching expectantly for the Commander's next move. Hanji Zoe smiled and gave a breathless chuckle.

"Back before my military days, I was studying to become a midwife. However I realized my true calling after a particular encounter with a 15m class Titan early one morning. Only then did I really know what I wanted to do with my life. Still, the information is permanently branded." She straightened out her shirt, running her hands down to try and combat the creases. "One would think you'd forget but alas, it has been to no avail. I was beginning to believe it was gone."

The appearance of Simon made them all stiffen their backs in anticipation.

"How are they?" Jean was the first to say it. Simon offered a small, tight smile.

"Her dilation is progressing considerably, but we still have yet to see the baby make an appearance." Realizing the magnitude of eyes watching him, he glanced around. "You all don't have to stay up for this. I realize this must be quite boring to you all."

"Awh hell, Simon. You know we won't rest until we know baby Yeager is out." Connie stated passively, waving a hand at him. Eying the almost unconscious Sasha next to him, the medic shrugged his shoulders.

"Suit yourselves." He backtracked into the room, slowly closing the door until only a small beam in lantern light shot across the hallway floor and up the opposite wall. Above their heads, the rain continued to pour down relentlessly, only adding to the drowsy state they all found themselves in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _May 17_ _th_ _Year 854 6:07 a.m._

One would think you'd have stumbled upon the scene of a massacre with the way the brood of soldiers sprawled in desperate and comedic ways along the narrow passageway. Connie and Sasha slept with heads resting on one another while Jean was neatly leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Dahlia had long since fell to the floor in a slumbered heap and Archie was still fighting the heavy lull of sleep on his eyelids. Only Hanji, Levi, and Armin still sat visibly awake.

A sharp, desperate cry of a newborn fell shrill on the air. Armin jumped up.

"Is that…?" He whispered excitedly, looking to Levi and Hanji as the two reacted to the sound in their own way. Armin's sudden movement caused Jean and Dahlia to stir.

"Can you keep it down? I'm trying to _sleep_ down here." Dahlia begged groggily, extending her arms to full length in a cat-like stretch. Armin paid it no mind, watching the blank face of the door.

Minutes ticked away for what seemed like eternity until a very tired and messy-haired Dmitri emerged, the amber glow of lantern light highlighting her features in the dark. The entire party stirred awake at the opening of the door, their eyes widening at the sight of the doctor. Armin insistently jutted his head forward.

" _Well_?" Dmitri looked around to all of them, the biggest smile across her face. She began to remove her gloves.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have a baby in residence here at the Survey Corps HQ." She announced. Connie stood up.

"What's the sex?" He asked impatiently. Dmitri just smiled.

"I'll leave that up to the brand new parents to confide in you." She peeked back into the room before nodding and looking to them once more. "You all can go in now." She shoved the door open, allowing the light to completely infiltrate the dark hallway. They all froze, looking about.

"Uhh…" None of them wanted to be the first to enter. Unfortunately, Armin had ventured a little too close and they all ran with it.

"Armin! How kind of you! Lead the way!" Sasha rambled. Everyone huddled behind him as he gasped in fear. Stepping forward almost too cautiously, he entered and peeked his head around the open door. His heart racked against his ribcage. A clear voice rang out.

"Come in, guys."

He gained the confidence and stepped fully into the room, immediately casting eyes upon an expectant Eren looking back at him. Mikasa sat up in bed next to him, fatigue riddling her features as she held a small bundle tightly in her arms. Wrapped in the scarlet fabric of the infamous scarf, the group could see the outline of a face peeking out from underneath. Some of them gasped.

"Oh my god…." Dahlia whispered excitedly.

"An exceptional newborn, if I do say so myself." Dmitri announced triumphantly from the other side of Eren. The brood turned their attention back to the new parents. The anticipation was maddening.

"So?" Hanji inquired.

Eren looked to Mikasa. She gave a small nod, still firmly embracing the small baby to her chest as Eren smiled softly down at the bundle. He extended a finger, and the group watched in amazement as a tiny hand, literally a third the size of the young man's finger, reached up to grasp it tightly. They heard a coo. His eyes lifted to meet theirs again.

"Everyone, we'd like you to meet our daughter." He said in a hush, utter content spread across his features. "Grace Yeager."

The sweet discovery of the baby's name and sex was short lived as Jean pumped the air with his fist.

"Yes! Wooooooo! Pay up, baldie!" He exclaimed to a pouting Connie until he was promptly shushed by the females of the group. Eren shook his head. Sasha then beamed brightly.

"It's a girl!" She doted. Reminiscing in the atmosphere at hand, Hanji turned to her righthand man.

"Ah well. Looks like we have a deal to uphold, Captain." She teased, nudging him with her elbow.

"Speak for yourself, Four Eyes." He retorted plainly, warranting a laugh from the Commander of the Survey Corps. Meanwhile Armin, completely entranced by the scene before him, watched the baby girl intently. Mikasa took notice.

"You can hold her if you want." She said softly. Armin's gaze snapped to hers and he blushed. Mikasa smiled, gently lifting the baby up and placing her into the cautious arms of their dearest friend. He looked down to see the large, doe-like eyes of Eren and Mikasa's daughter staring up at him. They were, at best, a weak pea-green, but they sparkled like no other pair he had ever seen. Her perfect little pair of lips bubbled at him as she grabbed for a chunk of his hair. He laughed, tears beginning to well in his eyes as he looked back to his dear friends.

"She's beautiful, you two." He uttered on content. Eren gave him a genuine smile. Armin had never seen his friend so calm, collected. He saw him squeeze Mikasa's hand, who mirrored her lover's smitten expression. Armin neglected to sense Sasha coming near him, craning her neck to peer down at the baby girl.

"Awwwwhhh look at her! Who do you think she looks like?" She gushed. Connie scoffed and shook his head at his comrade.

"She's literally half an hour old. She looks like a potato."

"A really _adorable_ potato!" Sasha added. Normally the group would have laughed but they were mostly still in shock. The baby girl had finally made her appearance. Eren spied Jean inching his way closer to her as Armin continued to hold her. He looked down at the child, trying to retain his indifferent expression. However, to Eren's surprise, a smile tugged at his frenemy's lips.

"Yeah I guess she's pretty cute." He looked at them. "Congrats, Yeager. Mikasa." Quite the heartfelt gesture coming from Jean Kirschtein. Eren nodded.

"Thanks, Jean." He said genuinely. Hanji and Levi made their way over to Armin, who offered her up. Hanji took baby Grace into her arms with ease, almost as if she had been practicing for this exact moment. It was impossible not to smile at the newborn, and Hanji was no exception. She allowed the tiny girl to grasp at her bolo tie, her small arm flailing it about as she cooed for the Commander. Her heart melted.

"It's been a long time since I've held a baby." Hanji Zoe stated on a voice soft as cotton. "I had almost forgotten how light they are."

"Five pounds, six ounces." Piped Dmitri, who was finishing up her documentation at the desk across the room.

"Wow, that's it? And Mikasa was hu—.." Connie started as he held out his hands to exaggerate, but one glare from Eren shut him up in a heartbeat. Hanji spotted Levi eyeing the tiny girl with caution, the deepest scowl on his lips. She smirked devilishly.

"Here, Captain. You hold her!" She bubbled cheerfully.

"Four Eyes, wh-!" Levi Ackerman exclaimed but cupped the child in his hands almost too easily. Nobody moved as the stone-faced Captain held Grace gently, taking care to keep a supportive arm underneath her. To see the calloused man behaving to timidly was a sight for everyone, including Eren and Mikasa.

He scowled down at her, but the little girl shrieked in joy and outstretched both hands towards him. Levi rolled his eyes before his face twisted into pained shock. Grace had managed to grasp a fistful of his hair and started yanking. _Hard._ There was a round of terrified gasps. Except Hanji, who busted out into laughter.

"Looks as though Grace has taken a liking to you, Captain!" She jeered.

"Tch." Levi hissed before reaching up a hand and gently prying the little girl's death grip off his locks. It was harder than he thought, but she eventually let go and continued to babble softly up at him. His sneer deepened.

"Strong grip for a little brat." He muttered, quickly but carefully transferring the child back into Hanji's awaiting arms. Just then, Dahlia cried out.

"Hey look guys!" She yelled before pulling back the fabric on one of the three curtained windows. Sunlight pierced the room as the fiery orb poked its head just above the trees in the distance. There was not a cloud in the sky, the remnants of the night storms dripping quietly along the gutters and into the grass outside the window.

"The first real sunrise in three weeks." Jean spoke in a hush, and for a moment everyone marveled in its majestic entrance. Vibrant orange and pastel pink streaked across the crystal blue sky, the amber sun glowing in the clear morning air. Birds chirped in the distance, and it was as if the storms had never taken place. Spring had finally shown itself.

Connie released a booming yawn, stretching himself out before recoiling and giving his back a nice scratch.

"Well _that_ took all night!"

"Maybe we can have a sleep-in day?" Sasha suggested, looking to Hanji bashfully for confirmation. Still cradling the newborn the bespectacled woman chuckled.

"Not so fast, Scouts. I expect everyone outside in full gear by 9:00 a.m." A collective groan followed by Levi's addition. "Anyone who isn't will spend the rest of the week cleaning the latrines." That shut them up.

As the occupants of the room gave their final best wishes and congrats to the couple, they slowly began to filter out of the room until nobody remained but the Captain and Commander. The latter beamed at the two of them.

"I believe that you might be wanting this back." Hanji said, carefully placing Grace back into Mikasa's arms. The couple looked to their commanding officers warmly.

"What all do I need to bring to formation, Commander?" Eren asked expectantly.

"Nothing." Eren's gaze widened.

"Commander Ha-" She stopped him.

"You have a newborn daughter to worry about now. Give _her_ your time and energy. We'll order you back when you're ready." Hanji reassured him before turning to Mikasa. "That goes for you too, Mikasa. Though I suspect you'll need more than just a few days." She blushed, not knowing how to respond to such generosity from her superior.

"I'm not sure yet, Commander." Mikasa said, lowering her gaze to the bed.

"Regardless, make it as soon as possible. We're going to need all soldiers at their strongest for this next mission we're being sent out on." Levi interjected.

"Mission?" Eren repeated in bewilderment. "We're going on a _mission_?" The word had become a term few and far between over the past year. Most missions now took place within Wall Sina.

"Nothing is set in stone yet. We still need the OK from the Royal Council." Hanji further described. "At earliest, it could be four months from now. We're hoping to have you both back in the ranks before then." Eren and Mikasa exchanged a look, and the young man nodded.

"We'll do our best, Commander." He declared.

"I trust you two have somewhat of a plan on who is going to be watching the brat after that." Levi questioned, shooting another less-than-admirable glance in the small girl's direction. The two's posture straightened in panic.

"I-I…" Eren started.

"Let them be. It will all come together in due time. For now, rest. You both are definitely going to need it." Hanji cut in before it could escalate from there, and with that the two officers exited the room. Leaving the couple alone for the first time in three days.

"I didn't even think about that. Dammit. Mikasa, what do you-?" Eren started back up again, but as his emerald eyes drifted to look at his lover he found that she was beginning to fall of the ledge of consciousness. Giving a sigh through his nose and the tiniest smile, he made his way back over to her and gently lifted the quilt further up her body. Grace had begun to drift away too, her large eyes slowly closing.

There they were. Him, his love, and their baby. All in one room. Alone for the day with not a care in the world but for each other. It was almost enough to make him cry again. He chose to blink them back, seating himself next to the two females of his life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _May 18_ _th_ _Year 854 4:13 a.m._

Mikasa stirred, fluttering her thick lashes and inhaling deeply. Darkness met her sight, with only a faint pale glow accompanying her to make out the details of the room. How long had she slept? She lifted both arms above her head before freezing. Her arms were free of weight. Her heart plummeted.

 _Grace._

Looking around feverishly for the baby girl, the oriental woman's darting eyes landed on a scene beside her that could only possibly be a dream.

There, amidst the pale moonlight that cast a sheer glow upon his figure, stood Eren Yeager with his daughter held securely in his arms. His deep emerald eyes observed her lovingly, and he gently took her small hand in the pinch of his index and thumb. Hearing the rustle of bedsheets behind him, he turned towards her.

"You slept the day away." Mikasa stared at him, completely entranced at the sight before her. Eren looked down at Grace again, cupping a hand alongside her heart-shaped face. "I didn't want to wake you up, and I figured it was time I watched over her."

"Eren…" She began but he quickly shushed her.

"She's asleep." He nudged his head towards their child. Mikasa settled back into her spot, watching Eren turn away once more and face the open window, staring out into the moonlit night. The wind blew gently through the cracked bottom, making the curtains billow and the fine hairs on her head tickle her forehead and cheeks. She continued to watch Eren as he watched Grace, his face frozen in complete and utter admiration. He looked up to her one last time.

"Mikasa, hear me out." He stated. She was surprised that he thought she wouldn't. Regardless, she nodded to give him the go-ahead.

"We've been through a lot with everyone here. We've fought together, cried together, bled together." He said. Mikasa listened intently. "We've seen things that common people could only have nightmares about, we've been through the absolute worst that humanity has to offer. Hell, even Jean is beginning to grow on me." He watched her for a moment before continuing. "But I'll be damned if _any of them_ get between us and Grace." Mikasa inhaled softly, trying to comprehend this new side of Eren. Their baby was only a day old and already his demeanor was changing. His mindset. She didn't know whether to be overjoyed or terrified. It was frighteningly beautiful.

Eren looked down once again on their sleeping daughter, beginning to stroke the velvet of her cheek with the back of his index finger. So lightly, so filled with thought….as if she would break if he pressed too hard.

"I'll die for her."

His voice was soft, but no truer words could have been said.

Mikasa said nothing. The gravity of his statement was like fresh air in her lungs, abrupt and awakening. How had the angry teen she knew for these many years melt away into this kind and concerned father? It was almost like watching a wild tiger become tamed by a gentle lamb. It _was_ just that.

Grace had humbled him. Awoken him. Given him a new reason of which to fight. No longer did the pain of his mother's loss sting deep within his heart. This girl, this tiny human being who had been known to the world for not even forty eight hours, gave him strength. It was all he needed now. The fiery depths of his wounded heart began to mend and heal as he spoke her name.

"Grace Yeager…you are beautiful." He whispered.

Mikasa just watched her lover dote on the little girl for several minutes, not wanting to disrupt such a display of affection and adoration. She felt herself begin to drift away again, even after so many hours of much-needed rest. She was indeed exhausted. Before the light faded from her eyes, her last sight was one for the ages. Eren and Grace Yeager. Father and daughter. Undoubtedly bound together forever and always.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Wow! That has to be the longest chapter I have written in a millennia! 14,000+ words! Thank you so much for your patience! If you spot any grammatical mistakes or errors in the flow, I apologize. I have went through this chapter at least three times and edited it the best I could, but some little things still manage to slip past my eyes. I did not want to keep this chapter from view any longer!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this latest installment. Again, apologies for the mushiness if you're not into that sort of thing, but foundation of the plot calls for it. Expect things to get a lot more action-packed from this point onward, with small areas of romance here and there. I'm such a romantic at heart and harbor too much love for this fandom to possibly leave it alone! And trust me, Eremika isn't the only one I ship! **hint at later chapters and one-shots****

 **I am still in the works of this, but I will hopefully be posting a link to my fanart board on Pinterest here within the next few weeks to give you guys an artistic view of what my OC's look like. Dmitri, Simon, Dahlia, Archie, and Percy are only the tip of the iceberg with how many I have come up with for this story!**

 **Also, if you would like me to write any particular one-shots for your viewing pleasure, please feel free to leave a suggestion in your review if you feel so inclined! I'm happy to please my readers any way I can with my writing!**

 **For now, enjoy this very long chapter and I hope it ties you over until next time! Thank you so much!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Heartforhumanity845**


	4. Tranquility

**Tranquility**

 **Warning: Suggestive/slight lemony themes below. Proceed with caution.**

 _August 12_ _th_

 _Year 854_

 _2:54 p.m._

The sun held high above the grassy plain, beating down mercilessly upon the canopy of trees. Thankfully it was quite a deal cooler within the forest, and it was here that two people staked their spot. They had traveled a great distance to arrive there and the young man of the two was considerably starving.

"Ah, this is good." The woman declared, dropping her satchel and taking up her water source for several large gulps.

"Commander….why did you bring me out here?" The blonde asked. Licking her lips and resealing the container, the five foot seven inch woman placed her hands on her hips in an authoritative manner, looking around.

"You see, Armin, I become privy to more things than I'm sure you would care to know. As is part of the job description." She said as she kicked at a small stone near her foot. "A little birdy told me that you come out here to relieve stress and scream until you feel you can scream no more. Is that correct?"

Quite a personal assumption, but the boy nodded.

"Yes, I…..come out here when I can. I haven't as of late….there's really no need."

"Excellent." She bubbled mischievously as she turned to face him squarely and extending her palms to the heavens. "Let 'er rip."

"Wha-!" Armin exclaimed. "Now?"

"Yes, now. I want to hear your best battle cry." Hanji demanded.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Armin did as he was told. He yelled for a long moment. He believed it was enough, but by the dissatisfied arch of his commanding officer's brow, he could tell she was not satisfied.

"Louder." She urged. He blinked hard, and filled his lungs with as much air as he could. He expelled it rapidly, feeling a bit of blood rush to his head from the pressure of his diaphragm.

" _LOUDER!_ " Hanji barked. "Do you think that in the heat of battle, your soldiers are going to hear _that_ mouse squeak?" She shrieked.

Armin opened his mouth a little wider, and what he let loose was unfamiliar to him. He never thought he could shriek so loud. The birds scattered from the trees above at the tumultuous sound. It carried across the entirety of the forest, echoing for at least a mile or two. Hanji bellowed with laughter, throwing her hands up once again.

"Ha ha ha, _YES!_ There it is, Armin Arlert! Your battle cry!" She beamed excitedly. When he could no longer push any air out, he hunched over in pain, panting heavily. She crouched down with him.

"From now on, every command that I teach you, I want to hear that voice. Do you understand me?" She ordered. Armin only could manage a breathless nod. Hanji clapped a hand on his back, standing back up and taking a look around.

"Ah, we are off to a great start." Armin dreaded what the rest would be like if that had only been the beginning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _5:31 p.m._

The ring of his blade slicing through the dummy's nape was like music to his ears. Effortlessly, he changed direction with a hiss of his 3DMG, kicking his legs forward to allow maximum momentum for his counter-slash. He took his spin, feeling the blades cut the air. Then contact. Flawless.

The young male landed on his feet with ease, heaving for air. The adrenaline made his grip on the handles to his blades tremble and rattle. He quickly sheathed them back in place.

"Still got it." He uttered, observing his effective gash into the Titan dummy's neck. The wind whistled through the gap in the soft material meant to simulate a Titan's flesh. He marveled at his handiwork for a long moment.

"Nice form." His comrade teased from behind him. He closed his eyes to collect himself. Believing it to be Connie, he smirked.

"Thanks, baldie. You're the only one who thinks so."

"Not the _only_ one." Suddenly he realized the tone was not low enough to be Connie Springer's. Eyes slightly widened he turned, and startled to meet the charcoal orbs of Mikasa Ackerman. Three month old Grace adorned her hip, finger planted in her mouth as her large green eyes also watched him.

"M-Mikasa!" He stammered. He had scarcely seen the oriental beauty since her daughter had been born. She smiled.

"I see Eren isn't the only one who still practices with his blades." Upon mention Jean looked around and realized his frenemy was not anywhere in sight.

"Speaking of which, where is that bastard?" Jean chided, feeling confident enough to call him that in front of Mikasa. The young woman adjusted her daughter's weight.

"Getting re-fitted for his uniform." She replied.

"Re-fitted? Which means…" He started, but she nodded in reply.

"It won't be long before he'll be joining you again in the ranks." She said, looking to her little girl. Grace babbled incoherently.

"What about you?" He asked. She breathed a chuckle through her nose.

"I'll be steering clear for just a little while longer. Grace is a handful at times and she needs at least one of us to keep an eye on her." Mikasa explained, still watching her daughter ogle at her surroundings. Jean was no idiot. He could tell the woman did not want to leave the baby's side. Neither did Eren, he was sure of. Suddenly, he remembered a small detail that he had never come to know the answer for.

"Have you figured out who's going to look after her when you're both needed?" He asked.

"Dahlia said she would happily stay behind to do it. Simon and Dmitri also volunteered, since they rarely follow us on missions anyway."

"Well then utilize them. They offered, so take them up on it!" Jean insisted. Mikasa stared at him. He immediately turned his gaze away.

"Thank you, Jean, but I feel I can make the decision on what's best for my daughter." She said coldly.

"Th-that's not what I meant." Jean quickly defended, tightening his fist but then slowly releasing it and looking off into the distance to keep from meeting Mikasa's glare. "We all just miss you. Connie, Sasha, and I." He looked back to her. "I know you don't want to leave the kid, but you gotta think about what's best for both of you." He received what he had only hoped for. A dead stare. He sighed. "Don't let me tell you how to live your life, but I just thought I'd…..put it out there."

Mikasa prepared to say something, but Jean quickly made way across the way and disappeared into the door. She was left standing there with Grace cooing and laughing at the birds overhead. She looked to her child once again.

"You like the birds, little one?" She questioned with affection heavy in her tone. She expected to hear the little girl's squeals in response, but a strong voice replied for her.

"It seems she does."

Mikasa whirled about to spy Eren and Captain Levi approaching. At the sight of Grace, she saw Eren's face shift to a gentle smile as Grace shrieked with happiness at her father's appearance. Levi was as stoic as ever, arms crossed and posture rigid. Upon reaching them Eren scooped Grace up into his arms.

"How was the fitting?" Mikasa asked.

"Same measurements as when he joined, except for a slight expansion in the upper chest and arms which calls for a slightly bigger jacket." Levi replied. He turned a judgemental gaze to his soldier. "Perhaps lifting and carrying that little brat around all the time has done you good, Yeager."

Eren flushed. It was apparent to many of them that the young man was indeed entirely smitten with his beautiful daughter. You rarely could catch Eren anywhere nowadays except at the mercy of his little girl's doe-like gaze and tiny hands. They were inseparable.

"Yes, well….I have to get back into the hang of things before too long." Eren reminded them both, giving a glance to Grace, who smiled up at him the best way a baby knew how. "No matter how much I want to stay inactive."

"I hope you do." Levi answered flatly. The lot of them began their journey back into HQ.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _8:03 p.m._

Surprisingly, Dahlia and Archie opted to join the group as they made their usual trip to the tavern. Flabbergasted, Connie asked them why.

"I figure if we r _eally_ want to get to know you all, we'd drink with you." Archie insisted. In response, the bald teen shrugged.

"Alright, but I warn you: we can really throw it down once things get going."

"Bring it on. I was shots champion amongst my peers back in my village. I bet I could out-do _any_ of you." Archie threatened.

"Better come ready to lose, Tzimmerman." chimed Jean, who had been listening in the entire time, a devilish smirk across his face. Sasha quickly made for her notepad.

"I'll keep score!" She exclaimed. No objections to that.

Unsurprisingly as they made their way for the front door through the hallway, Jean spied Eren sprawled across the carpet playing with Grace in their room. He almost said something, but decided to leave it be after his blunder with Mikasa earlier. He truly had never seen a pair so in love with their child.

Making their way through the gate and thus into the city square, Dahlia and Archie marveled at the sights around them. Lanterns adorned every corner and glowing amber emitted from endless panes of windows. It was like seeing everything in the city for the first time.

"Wow, why have we never come with you guys before?" Dahlia chattered.

"Beats me. I love coming here." Connie replied. Sasha had made a point to walk relatively close to the bald teen, of which he took notice but chose against saying anything. He caught her stealing glances at him, but again chose not to acknowledge the odd behavior.

Reaching their destination the group prepared to go inside while exchanging taunts of victory and trash talk about who would reign supreme in the world of alcohol before the night's end. As the bouncer at the door began to make his rounds for their I.D.'s, Jean's hearing perked to the sound of sharp breathing and heavy sobs nearby. He trained his ear to the left, hearing it once again after a few moments. He looked to the direction of which the sound came, but found nothing but the corner of the building that disappeared into oblivion.

"Catch up with you guys here in a minute." He declared, giving a nod to the bouncer before jogging over to the corner and rounding it.

There, lying in a watery heap upon the dirt path, was the very reason he had made so many trips to the popular hangout spot.

She lay with her hair mussed and unbrushed, tears streaming down her face as she clutched at the ground desperately. Jean moved forward slowly, not wanting her to realize he was there just yet. She continued to sob, her gaze turned away from him as her small body heaved for air.

"May I ask what y _our_ name is, miss?" He inquired. She gasped, snapping around to face him. Upon recognition her expression changed only a little.

"Jean?" She muttered. The young man finished his trek over to her, extending a hand. She readily took it, coming to her feet. "I….I wasn't expecting you and your friends to show up tonight."

"We decided to. Connie had nothing else he wanted to do and a few of our newer soldiers wanted to see the infamous tavern." Jean replied. The girl nodded, wiping away at her dirt and tear streaked face.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I was hoping I was alone." She uttered.

"It's no problem at all." He wanted to desperately to ask her why she had been in such a state, but one pleading look from her silenced his curiosity.

It was then that he noticed how close he was to her. Not once had he ever come within three feet of the woman, but he began to see the smallest features about her that he couldn't have acknowledged beforehand. Her hair was incredibly dark, shiny in the lantern light. Her eyes were a deep brown, warm and inviting as they searched his own face. However what had intrigued him most….was the small freckle at the corner of her eye. How had he not seen it before?

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to it. She looked confused for a moment, then a streak of recognition went across her face.

"Oh, it's a beauty mark. All of the women in my family have one." She explained.

 _Beauty mark._ He had never heard of such a thing but completely understood why it was named as such. It complimented her perfectly.

"By the way, my name's Charlotte tonight." She added after realizing she had not answered his question. He nodded absently, watching her wince as she shifted her weight.

No. It was high time he knew what was going on.

"Charlotte, do you care to tell me why I found you like that just a minute ago?" He inquired. She immediately stiffened, looking at him as if to say _how dare you._

"Jean, please forget it." Charlotte began. "I….that wasn't for anyone to see. Please, just…drop it."

"How can I? You were an absolute mess. And I want to know why." Jean prodded, his temper beginning to get the best of him. The blood rushed to his face in a wave of emotion.

"You won't understand…." She muttered. It was then that she felt the sudden force and grip of his hands on both of her arms. She let out a small cry.

"Then _make_ me understand! I can listen! Just. tell. me." He begged. She stared at him for a long moment before glancing to the way he was holding her. His expression twisted to frustration and he let her go. He flipped himself around to face the opposite direction, crossing his arms to release a heavy sigh. Neither of them moved for several minutes.

"I don't know your circumstances. I don't know your past. Hell, I don't even know your real name." He finally spoke up, causing her gaze to return to him. "I've come here so many times because I kept thinking….maybe she'll tell me tonight. Maybe I'll know her true name. Maybe I can….help her." With each word he became softer and weaker in his tone until it was but a whisper. He turned around to face her, his fists tightening.

"But I'm done. If you won't tell me, I won't force it out of you. It's your life." He stated. Charlotte's eye began to brim with tears again. She saw the flash of pain plague his features before it hardened into indifference. "Just remember, the only way you'll ever get out of hell is by trusting others. Believe me, I should know."

With that, he turned on his heel and began to walk back to the front of the building. The girl started after him, but he sensed the light patter of her footsteps behind him and gritted his teeth.

"See you around, No Name." He called out in scorn. She slowed down to a halt, her heart clenching in her chest.

Just as he was rounding the corner again, he ran smack-dab into Dahlia, who shrieked in surprise.

"Hey, we were starting to wonder where you'd gone!" She piped cheerfully until catching a full glimpse of his face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm leaving." He growled, shoving past her. She let out another shriek, her eyebrows knitting in anger at his rude reply.

"Oi, Jean! Where ya going, bro? We haven't even started yet!" Connie called out from the nearest window.

Jean ignored the lot of them, continuing his brisk walk up to the cobblestone street and making a left to go back down the way of which they had come. Connie and Dahlia exchanged concerned looks, and the two of them darted after their comrade. Sasha and Archie quickly caught on to what was happening and arose to dart off too.

"Looks like we'll have to do a rain check on that shot challenge." Connie informed Archie. The tall boy did not reply as they continued to pursue Jean Kirschtein down the street.

Back in the alleyway, the girl slumped back into the spot she had been in before the incident, a whole new pain searing into her. Tears flowed freely once more, and her hands clutched desperately at her server gown.

 _Goodbye, Jean._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _9:15 p.m._

The room was dark, save for the candlelight the occupant could squander from his desk. He had removed all that he had needed, staring up at the centerpiece of the room. Barely even giving it a thought, he opened up his book to the marked spot, glancing back up.

"Tonight's chapter is on the volcano islands." He stated before looking down again and beginning.

"Dating back millions of years, the volcano islands' orgins are….." He started up, his voice fading into the background as he sat for a good hour reading away. Temperatures of lava, the different types, and eruption numbers and damage estimates were flung into the stuffy air. Once finished, he simply closed the book and continued to stare up just a few feet in front of him.

"How was that chapter?" He asked. Receiving nothing but the small crackle of his candle's wick in response, he sighed in disappointment. He gathered his things and began to walk across the room. Reaching the door, he cracked it before looking back.

"I'll come back tomorrow. Maybe the ice caps will intrigue you more." He said into the empty air. No response.

Closing the door behind him, he produced the key and locked it back before tucking the key into his pocket. Taking a quick look down either side of the hall he began to retreat back into its depths in search of the door to his study.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _September 5_ _th_

 _Year 854_

 _12:28 p.m._

"Happy Birthday, Commander!"

The swarm of Scout Regiment soldiers buzzed about in the dining hall, trying their best to busy themselves and serve their congratulations to their commanding officer. There was drinks and food galore, a rare sight indeed for the corps. Hanji, amidst all the bustle, eyed Eren and Mikasa in the corner. Grace was passed out, resting her head on Eren's shoulder as he held her close. The woman smiled, arising from her spot.

"She truly is the sleepiest baby I have ever known." The esteemed Commander commented as she approached them.

"Let's be thankful for that, shall we?" Levi pleaded indifferently, not too far from where the couple stood.

"She knows what environment she's in." Mikasa commented.

"Heh. I wouldn't give the half-pint _that_ much credit." Connie chimed in, engaged in eating his third platter of party foods along with Sasha, who was too busy wolfing down her cake to speak.

"I would." Mikasa defended, not tearing her eyes away from the little girl.

"Regardless, with as much noise as what's going on, I thought she would have been wide awake." Hanji remarked, beginning to glare at the group of 106th recruits gathered in the corner over a heated-game of makeshift beer pong. Whoops and hollers erupted as one of them made a perfect shot into one of the farther cups. The alcohol sloshed about in their hands, spilling onto the floor and making the room begin to smell.

"I'll handle this." Levi said in a deadly hush, slipping from his spot over to the brood. They watched him for a moment, and smiled in amusement as the group immediately changed their demeanor upon his approach. There was a chuckle.

"Man, does that guy ever have _any_ chill?" Archie questioned. Hanji turned to him, offering a look hard enough to pierce through diamonds.

" _That guy_ is your Captain." She retorted. "Not many things piss me off, Mr. Tzimmerman, but disrespect to a superior that has earned otherwise is a short, sweet way to make sure you're on my shit list for the remainder of your time here at the Scout Regiment."

The poor fellow couldn't catch a break. He immediately clamped up, slinking off to the other side of the room while avoiding eye contact. Connie scoffed.

"Rookie mistake."

"You can't even use _that_ excuse much for them anymore. They've been here almost a year." Eren corrected him.

"They'll learn. Whether it's by their own embarrassment or by the expense of the group, they'll learn." Hanji Zoe stated. She knew, unfortunately, from experience.

Her eyes turned to Levi Ackerman, who now stood very near the once disruptive group of teenagers as they turned their source of enjoyment to a quiet game of poker. Their eyes locked, and she stared at him for a long moment. She saw the flash of something familiar behind his eyes before he turned away, beginning to make his rounds about the room once more to maintain order. She shook her head.

 _Bastard._ She thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _1:13 a.m._

The serenity of the gaping windows breezed in the cool night's air with ease, billowing the curtains and rushing across the hardwood floors to cascade up the bedframe and across the sheets. There, amidst its sheer folds, rustled two beings in heavy sighs and smacks of lips.

The shapely, muscular curve of the male's back was exposed to the frigid night almost entirely as he made his rounds along the fiery skin of his companion in bed. Nipping and gently kissing at the soft flesh he continued to ravage her relentlessly, much to the woman's pleasure. Hot breath mingled feverishly as they fought for dominance. The fabric of their undergarments clashed loudly with the sheets as they shifted every which way. It ended with the male retaining his position on top, his rough, strong hands firmly pressing his counterpart's wrists into the pillow above her head. He had to stretch out entirely to do so.

 _Blasted Titan-sized woman._ He hissed in his mind before averting back to reality at the sound of her chuckle.

"Oh Captain, is this becoming too much for you?" She teased, her bangs mussed in such a way to curtain her alluring eyes. He scoffed, clenching his thighs closer around her and making her gasp. The heat between her legs undoubtedly present.

"Please." He mumbled plainly. She chuckled again, this time low in her throat as he began to slide back up to her face, taking extra care to brush his lips along the valley between her breasts.

"Mmmmm hm hm hhm. Happy birthday to _me._ " She hummed, preparing herself for what she could only hope for when a loud bang at the door made them both startle. She growled. Anticipation gone.

"Shit." She hissed.

"You get the door. I'll take care of myself." He ordered. She obeyed, scrambling out of her bed and reaching for her convenient robe that hung on the coat rack nearby. Wrapping it tightly around her, she proceeded to the door as rolled her eyes as she heard the man on the other side begin to yell feverishly.

"Commander Hanji! Commander!" He called. " _Commander Hanji!_ "

"What _is_ it, Percy?" She hissed as she threw open the door, not even having to look to know the identity of her interruption. The young teen was sweating. Heavily. And sounded as if he was having an asthma attack.

"Commander Hanji…" He breathed, hunching over.

"Mr. Aldrich, I don't know if you are aware, but waking a commanding officer in the dead of night must warrant an emergency!" She informed him angrily, her frustration boiling over as the boy still struggled with his breathing. How he had passed the physical portion of training was unknown to her.

"Commander Hanji, this _is_ an emergency. Something of epic, horrible proportions has happened!" He rambled.

"Well what is it, man? Out with it!" She demanded, waving her hands about for emphasis. Eyes as wide as saucers the teen announced the only words that could possibly ruin so perfect a night for her.

"Annie Leonhardt….has escaped!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Minutes later_

"What do you mean, _escaped?_ "

Captain Levi had the deadliest glare across his face as Hanji and himself followed the frantic soldier across the entirety of the building. The soldier, fearful of repercussions, neglected to think about where he had saw the Captain emerge from after delivering the news to Hanji.

"Well….you see…..Jaxson and I were standing watch….like we were supposed to….since it's our turn." Percy began through pants of breath. "It was….about….three past one o'clock when….we heard the shattering of glass. We proceeded…..to investigate…..and that's when we found…" They had reached the door by them, and Hanji ceased to listen to him as she threw open the door, peering inside.

Glass and crystal littered the stone floor, glittering in the half-moon light. A gaping hole could be seen in the basement window above, definitely large enough for their long-imprisoned Titan shifter to slip through. Jaxson stood in the corner sheepishly, cowering at the sight of his superiors. As Hanji began to investigate further, the Captain took the liberty to pick Percy up by the collar and slam him into the wall.

"Do you not realize what you've done?" He said with a savage, deep tone. Percy squirmed under his grip. Levi's eyes bore into his with an anger that the newer soldier had not yet seen. "You've let the military's most dangerous criminal break free. And now we all may be in danger."

"Levi!" Hanji called. The Captain almost immediately loosened his grip on the soldier, letting one of his hands fall to his side again while effortlessly still holding the terrified boy against the wall and above his head.

"What is it, Hanji?" He asked. The Commander of the Survey Corps turned to him and pointed along the innermost part of the now half-broken crystal cocoon that Annie had resided in for so long. Upon further examination, the four of them spied the almost too obvious claw-marks alongside the inner core of the crystal. They were taken aback. How had they not noticed it before?

"Annie Leonhardt has been a busy girl." Hanji stated in a mocking, playful tone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _3:00 a.m._

Grumbles and groans of half-awake soldiers riddled the courtyard as the entirety of the Survey Corps stood at parade rest. The moon still hung in the sky, though with it only being half there it provided little light for the outside world.

"What is up with dragging us out of bed two hours early?" griped Sasha.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it's damn important. It's rare that Commander Hanji would do this on such short notice." Archie said.

Just then, their commanding officer and her righthand man appeared, adorned in full gear. Cloak, jacket, straps, 3DMG, blade reservoirs, and swords sheathed inside them. The soldiers gaped in surprise. This _must_ be serious.

"Sorry to wake everyone, but we are in a state of emergency." Hanji Zoe began to her troops. "As of approximately two hours ago, our most dangerous prisoner escaped from her holding room in the basement of HQ. Her whereabouts are unknown and we need to find her as soon as possible. She is the deadliest adversary we have ever captured, and we will capture her again with your cooperation and motivation."

"Annie?" Armin whispered. He exchanged worried glances with his 104th comrades.

"What? I didn't even know she had a name. I thought she was just 'the prisoner'." Dahlia piped up, having overheard his surprised exclamation.

"Of course she has a name!" Jean snapped. "She's Annie Leonhardt, the Titan shifter who killed hundreds on an attack in Wall Sina three years ago."

The 106th recruits gasped.

"Sh- _She_ did that?" Dahlia squeaked, having heard about the horrendous tale through idle chatter in the streets and at home as a child.

"Single-handedly?" Percy added.

"Well, I was unfortunate to contribute to some of those deaths."

Startled once again, the Scouts turned to spy Eren join them quietly. Following behind him closely was Mikasa, with both already geared up for the mission ahead. The 104th comrades collectively cried in excitement.

"Lady Death has returned!" Connie whooped and hollered. "Oh, and Eren too."

"You asshole!" Eren cried, holding back a laugh while giving a shove against his friend's head. They all laughed, but soon they noticed Hanji and Levi glaring down at them. Everyone else had fallen silent and watched them, and with a heat rose to their cheeks they all assumed the stance of parade rest again. No sooner had they done so when Hanji Zoe called out.

"Eren Yeager. Mikasa Ackerman." She boomed.

"Yes, ma'am!" Eren and Mikasa acknowledged in unison, offering up flawless salutes. She grinned deviously.

"Welcome back."

"Yes, ma'am!" They cried again before lowering their fists from their chests. A few more moments of Hanji briefing them and Dahlia leaned across to whisper in Eren's ear.

"What about Grace?"

"Dmitri is watching her." Simon appeared as he spoke, adorned in full Scout gear.

"Simon? You're coming with us too?" Sasha asked.

"You are going to need all the help you can get tracking this monster down." Simon replied firmly. There was a fire in his eyes that they could not place. Only Eren could, for he knew the face all too well. Vengeance. Soon enough, he was made privy to why Simon made such a familiar expression. "My sister and best friend were both killed that day in Wall Sina. They were struck by flying debris from that Titan bitch as she ran through the streets. I made a promise to them to make sure Annie Leonhardt never saw the light of day again. I am keen on preserving that promise."

Hearing Simon curse was like seeing a harmless animal turned rabid. Nobody said anything in reply as Hanji finished her instructions.

"I want everyone to quick-clean their equipment and be back out here in ten minutes ready to go. Every minute that ticks away is another minute with this prisoner not where she belongs. MOVE!" Hanji ordered with a voice so loud it scared the recruits. They had no idea she could yell that thunderous. Armin smirked internally at their shock.

"Well, my fellow comrades, why don't we go catch our dearest friend and bring her back home?" Jean questioned with heavy sarcasm, unsheathing his blade and inspecting it. He eyed his reflection staring back at him.

They were finally doing some real work with everyone back in the squad.

Annie Leonhardt didn't stand a chance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Wow, went from 14, 000+ to 5,000+ words. Oh well! Diversity counts! This was just a sort of feel-good chapter as we ease back into the action. As for the small snippet of Levihan, I threw that in for those that ship it and if you do, I hope you enjoyed. Otherwise, it has been wonderful writing this chapter and I hope you all like it! Until next time!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Heartforhumanity845**


	5. Thrive

**Thrive**

 _March 10th_

 _Year 855_

 _10:32 a.m._

Absent mindedly, she hummed contently to herself as she worked. Kneading the dough, patting and rolling it along the flour-littered surface while the bustle of morning rush rung outside. She had half a mind to close the shutters on her window, but opted against it as the sight before her was a lovely one. Behind their shop lay a small wooded area that opened up into the far-off hills. Beyond that she could not see, but many a time had she stood facing this particular window, daydreaming about setting off across the seemingly endless stretch before her, eager to see what was beyond.

"Sara, sweetheart?" Her father called. She released her grip on the dough.

"Yes?" She called back.

"There's a blonde gentleman here for you. Says he has a gift."

No sooner had the words "blonde gentleman" been uttered that the young woman was up and out the front of the shop, beaming brightly into a familiar face. Her father retreated to the back, smiling and shaking his head at the pair.

"Well hello there, stranger!" She bubbled with a big smile, placing her hands dramatically on her hips. Armin returned the gesture softly, his blue eyes dancing happily at the sight of her. He had taken the liberty to come and visit her often over the past year of their acquaintance, usually on the tact that he needed supplies in town. Nobody objected, though Jean and Dahlia took it upon themselves to still tease him about it from time to time. He did not care.

"Hello, Sara." He replied. The girl was up and over the counter before he could even blink.

"So, what'd ya find for me this time?" She inquired over the plain paper box. Armin always had something to give her, whether it was a trinket or a new item for her locket. He had even brought her a bouquet of her favorites, calla lilies, from time to time. She adored the fact that he low-key doted on her.

The blonde handed her the box without hesitation. She lifted the lid, and peered down at the objects with sudden confusion. She lifted a pair of wool gloves and a hat from the box, along with a box of matches and a pocket knife. She looked to him, searching his face for answers.

"Armin, it's a lovely gift but….I already have gloves and a hat. And my father owns more than his fair share of matches and knives. We must have them on hand in the bakery." She explained. Armin smiled gently.

"Don't worry. Where we're going, you're going to need them a lot more than you would in the shop." He stated. Sara was even more confused than before. Out of all the times he had visited and given her gifts, this made the least sense.

"What?" She squeaked quietly.

"Sara, I've just been granted extended leave as of three days ago. I'm going to go see the mountains of the Northern Territory, and I want you to come with me."

The whole thing was a whirl of information. How on earth had he been given e _xtended_ leave, which could be anywhere from two to six months. However, her questions were soon answered.

"Every couple of years, one soldier is selected from each branch of military to go on extended leave, a sort of break from military life. Fortunately, my name was the one chosen from the Scout Regiment." He explained further. She nodded, but one question still floated around in her mind.

"But what about your training to become Commander?" She asked. Armin had confided in her every possible detail of his accounts with Hanji Zoe. At this, the young man smiled again.

"Don't worry. Hanji said this leave would be perfect for me to regain my thoughts and practice all that I've learned so far. If you wouldn't mind…." He said, adding in that last part bashfully. He was touched that she had been concerned about it.

"Not at all." she replied, sounding almost offended that he would think she would stand in the way of his success. It was then that Sara took him by the hand and led him around to the very back, where there was not a soul but the wildlife in the impending woods. Armin had a slight color to his face during the entire thing, and was even more flustered as she faced him again.

"I thought it best to get away from onlookers." She said softly, looking over his shoulder while placing a hand on his forearm. His eyelids lowered softly as she smiled, leaning in just enough to brush noses with him, becoming entranced in his gaze. She pulled away to cup her hand to his cheek. His skin was unusually soft for a boy, as she observed while stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"Of course I'll go with you to the northern mountains." She agreed on a voice light as a feather. Armin smiled even more at this. She marveled at how gentle he was whilst placing a hand on the small of her back to pull her closer. Grasping her chin lightly with his free hand, he felt the tickle of her auburn locks as he pressed a generous kiss to the curve of her forehead. Sara inhaled deeply. Never had she felt such electrifying excitement from such a simple and sweet gesture. Awkwardly he took in a breath.

"And um….my friends wanted to tell us both good luck and safe travels." He said. She nodded.

"I sure wish I could say hello to them one last time before we go." She said.

"Well, you're in luck. If you'd like, we can meet at HQ with our things and I'll ready the horses. You can say what you'd like to everyone, then we'll be on our way."

"I do hope Grace is able to appear. She has such an infectious laugh!" Sara doted. Armin nodded in agreement. Sara had the pleasure of meeting the bubbly little girl just a few months back, and almost instantly connected with her. Mikasa allowed her to carry Grace around on her hip as she introduced Armin's friends to her pastries. Even Eren admitted to its scrumptious nature.

"How old is she now?" She asked.

"She just turned seven months a couple days ago." Armin stated.

"Wow, seven months already? Has it really been that long?" Sara uttered in bewilderment. The young man nodded and she reveled in the incredulous passing of time for a moment. Of course it was _just_ for a moment, since Armin's hand around hers made her snap back to reality. She smiled up at him. Oh how he adored those dimples.

"I'm starting to wonder what it will be like when _we_ start having kids." She mumbled. Armin froze. He did not look to her, but instead to the hills far away, watching them rise and fall against the horizon. Sara rested her head on his shoulder. "Sorry, that was a bit forward of me to say." She added.

"Not at all." He said. "After all, we will be spending the next several months alone together in the mountains." His gaze turned to hers, his crystal blue orbs unusually still. "Anything can happen."

"A- _Armin!_ " She scolded, giving him a light smack on the arm. He laughed, not even trying to save himself. "You've been hanging around Jean and Connie too long again, haven't you?" She flailed her arms about and repeatedly beat him with her scarf.

"Sara….Sara!" He said in between fits of laughter, beginning to cross his arms in front of him to guard himself from the wicked whips of her knitted scarf, deep green in color. Finally he managed to grab her by the wrists, holding both high above her head to prevent further "injury" to either of them. In the end, she was also in a heap of laughter. A heavy blush tinted her cheeks, and his smile fell. She looked up at him, her face falling as well.

"Armin?" She worriedly inquired. The young man slowly brought their arms down, releasing his grip on her before automatically reaching for either side of her face. He searched it for a moment as if looking for any sign of fraud. He pursed his lips while he stared into her eyes. Those gorgeous hazel eyes that had a way of making the world seem so much brighter.

The two had had a few rough patches over the year they had known each other, little quarrels here and there with only one huge fallout that had stemmed over a disagreement in opinion. The two had as many differences as they did similarities. But somehow, through it all, they found it incredibly difficult to stay angry at one another. Soon enough they were back to doing what they did best. Enjoying each other's company. Now, amidst the privacy of just her eyes, he released a pained sigh and blinked tightly with no success at driving away what had threatened to surface.

"I don't deserve you." He whispered as crystal liquid filled the brims of his eyelids.

The thoughts he had so positively believed were buried forever had resurfaced. Everything until that very moment in time reeled back through his mind like a lost tape. Sara was not having it.

"Give me one good reason why." She said on an equally as hushed tone.

"The things I've seen…..the things I've _done_ …" He trailed on pointlessly, too lost in himself to reach sanity. His hands were red with blood, and he was staining her pure white surface with every second he held her close. He tried to pull away, but to his surprise the woman's grip on his hands was exceptionally strong. Sara Whilton's unwavering voice called out.

"I don't care what you've done. The things you've seen are nothing to me…" She said, leaning closer as the last few words choked out. He could feel himself on the edge. All it took was one little push to send him over.

"…..all I want is _you._ "

There it was.

In an instant he had crashed his lips to hers, kissing her firmly and with great passion. She accepted it whole-heartedly, melting into his embrace. The salt from his inevitable tears reached her tongue in their exchange, though she paid it no mind as the two continued to stroke their lips to one another's. It was their first kiss in two months. Sara was over the moon as she rolled her eyes to the back of her skull, sealing her eyes shut and hungrily tugging at his jacket to pull him closer. He had woven his fingers into the mess of her low ponytail, undoing the band ever so slightly while he cradled her head to steady both of them. Sara was completely lost in the physical contact. The shy, nerdy boy she had come to know so well was bursting with confidence in this moment. She wanted more. Her hands snaked up underneath the flaps of his jacket and clutched at his white button-up shirt.

However, like the respectable gentleman he was, Armin ended it before it could escalate and the two remained wordless to one another for several moments. Finally he smiled.

"Do you think _that_ was a bit forward of me to do?" He joked. She laughed through closed teeth, giving him another shove.

"Oh, you." She teased as the two intertwined hands and began to walk back up to the front. It was there that they parted ways for the evening. Armin filled her in on some final details before pushing off into the haze of the afternoon. Sara watched him go as she always did, then turned to begin cleaning the displays before lunch rush hit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Three days later_

With a huff, the young man strapped the last of his cargo to his horse before turning around to face the small group that had gathered outside. The day had come.

"Hey, don't get lost out there. I wouldn't want to be forced to go looking for your ass." Connie said affectionately, giving Armin a punch in the arm before bashfully turning away to add something. "And, uh, be safe okay?"

"Okay, Connie." He replied.

"Oh, we're going to miss you!" Sasha and Dahlia gushed, throwing their arms around the blonde before he had a chance to react. He almost toppled over, but the two girls held him tight. He returned the embrace with an awkward pat on the back to both of them. They soon released him.

"Be careful out there, Armin. The mountains are a beast in and of themselves." Archie warned him.

"Will do." Armin said, meeting the boy's outstretched hand and giving a firm shake. Now, to the hardest good-byes.

Hanji and Levi stood watching him the entire time. It wasn't long before he found himself in another vice-like hug, this time from the Commander herself.

"Congratulations again on this opportunity. Enjoy it." She said before he turned to Levi, not expecting much of a sentimental farewell. The Captain just tilted his head forward a bit.

"Safe travels, Arlert." Armin nodded, spotting the three remaining good-byes out of the corner of his eye. As he turned to leave, the sudden grip of Levi's hand on his shoulder startled him. The Captain leaned in dangerously close. "If what I have heard is true, I trust that you both have a plan."

Armin stared at him for a moment before averting his eyes to Sara, who was still putting her belongings upon her own horse. Her auburn hair glowed in the rising sun.

"Yes." came his simple answer. Levi gave a curt nod and released him.

"Well, I guess you're on your way." Jean exclaimed as he approached. "Don't have too much fun out there. We'll need you back here before too long. Hell, Yeager might need you back within the next couple of hours." He joked, earning a growl from the young man.

"Buzz off, Jean." He said, and Armin continued on over to them. Eren and Mikasa stood together smiling at him. Between the two holding desperately to one of each of their hands, Grace wobbled on her tiny legs to keep balance.

"You sure you don't need a spotter for the first twenty miles? It gets a little rough." Eren asked.

"We'll be alright." Armin reassured him as he felt an arm hook into his. He smiled down at his companion as she looked back up to him.

"Almost ready?" Sara questioned.

"Almost." Armin replied. Turning back to his friends, the three embraced simultaneously, soaking in the presence of all three of them before it was interrupted for the next several months.

"Take care of yourself." Mikasa whispered. Armin felt the worried tone in her voice, and he saw the same emotion buried behind Eren's eyes. They pulled away and the young man's eyes cast down to the smallest of the three. He knelt to his knees, beaming widely.

"Goodbye, Grace. I'll see you in the fall, okay?" He reassured her. The little girl seemed to comprehend what was happening, her face contorting into somewhat of a pout. Sara quickly joined him on the ground.

"Can you say buh-bye? Buh-bye?" She babbled in a high-pitched voice, dramatically waving her hand at the girl. Grace just stared at her for a long moment. Armin chuckled.

"Still not talking, eh?" He questioned his friends.

"Quite unusual for a child her age. Some babies begin speaking as early as six months." chimed Dmitri, who had suddenly appeared alongside Hanji and Levi.

"Well perhaps she just doesn't have a lot to say at the moment." Sara speculated before turning back to the little girl. She smiled brightly, and with that the two rose back to their feet.

Mounting their horses, both of them offered one last wave of goodbye before beginning their long journey, fading into the morning fog as their friends and comrades watched them go. It would be almost six months before any of them laid eyes on the two again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _June 23_ _rd_

 _Year 855_

 _3:06 p.m._

With a simple flip of a hand, the game was done. Cards littered the table and collective sounds of groans and cheers filled the air of the delightfully cool great room. The rattle of coins being scraped across the table and into a pouch triumphantly also seemed to be quite prominent.

"I'm convinced this game is rigged." Archie said with arms crossed.

"When you have played as long as I have, you learn every trick of the trade. And you all fell for every single one." Dahlia gloated, scraping up her reward.

"Alright, Elkire. Since you think you're such a sleuth." The crowd around the table split as the stout Captain of the Scout Regiment appeared and took a spot across from the teenage girl. She immediately stiffened her posture.

"C-Captain Levi! I didn't know you played!" She exclaimed, visibly shocked. As far as anyone knew, Levi Ackerman had never once delved into a card game with them.

"I've dabbled here and there. Deal the cards. Winner takes all the other's earnings _plus_ dust every nook and cranny of HQ tomorrow." A hard bargain indeed. However, Dahlia Elkire was convinced that at least in this she had the insurmountable man beat. Therefore, she took the liberty to obey his command and they began.

Sift after sift and play after play they squandered back and forth. The entire group was watching anxiously, wondering who would come out on top. Even Mikasa looked completely enthralled in the match, holding hands with Eren underneath the table. Jean and Connie both stood with their arms crossed, shaking their head at how foolish the girl was being. Still, they had to give her props. She was brave.

"Time to show our hands." Dahlia announced in the most monotone voice they had ever heard from her. The girl had a particularly good poker face, and it was obvious her opponent possessed the same quality. Slowly he turned the group of cards around to face her. She slammed her free hand onto the table.

"Ha! You have an incomplete suit!" She yelled, whipping her cards about to show him hers. A reasonable four-of-a-kind. Then, after a few moments, Levi slid another card into view. It made the hand he possessed the highest in the game. A royal flush.

"B-but…." She stammered. Levi cast the flimsy cards down.

"And _that_ is how you make someone put their money where their mouth is, Scouts." He said nonchalantly, grabbing the pouch out of Dahlia's hands as she still struggled to process that she had lost.

"Maaaaaaan that was harsh!" Connie exclaimed.

"Yeah, Dahlia, you might need some ice for that burn." Archie teased.

"Heichou!"

The entirety of the room froze. The voice that had produced the sound was entirely too high-pitched for any of them to possess. Eren turned around, looking to their daughter, who had been coloring quietly just a few feet away. The little girl had the biggest smile on her face, and her cheeks were a light pink.

"Hei-chou! Hei-chou!" Grace began to sing, swinging her little legs back and forth as she began to color again. The lot of them sat in silence for a moment.

"Well I'll be damned." Archie muttered, giving a chuckle. "The squirt can speak."

Eren and Mikasa made their way over to their daughter and sat by her, reveling in what they had just witnessed.

"Grace, say it again!" Sasha blurted out. When the little girl stared at her with wide eyes, she made a circular motion with her hand. "Again!" Taking a moment to process, Grace smiled and shot her arms up into the air.

"Heichou!" She squealed happily, causing the entire room to erupt in laughter. Levi, who had remained as he always had during exchanges like this, had migrated to the other side of the room where Hanji and Dmitri resided. The two females also took part in the enjoyment of hearing Grace's first word. Hanji spotted Levi's scowl and nudged him with her elbow.

"Oh come now, Levi. It's cute." She begged him. He would not budge.

He watched the little girl continue to babble his title, the swarm of Scouts around her egging her on. Out of all the words she could have chosen, she had picked something completely non-traditional. He would have figured she'd have uttered "mama" or "dada" as most babies did (according to Dmitri and Hanji both) but Grace had not. Levi did not know what to make of it.

Just then, her large green eyes landed on him. She squealed again, clapping her hands together. Levi felt the tug of something familiar as she did so, something deep within his heart….

"Tch." He hissed, snapping his eyes away to an empty corner of the room.

Eren was completely over the moon, and he scooped Grace up into his lap.

"Grace." He muttered. She looked up at him with gentle eyes. Oh how he loved when she looked at him that way. He had high hopes for what he wanted to hear her say next. He placed a hand on his chest. "Who am I?"

"Daddy." She said without fail, giving another big smile. His heart completely melted all over again. At just over one year old, Eren Yeager had finally heard his daughter call him by name. Mikasa smiled as well.

"And me?" She questioned.

"Mummy." Grace giggled. Mikasa chuckled in response, trying to contain her joy.

"And mine?" Dahlia asked happily, popping her head behind Eren.

"Dahlia Elkire!" Grace pointed at her. The blonde giggled at her perfect pronunciation of her name, and it wasn't too long before Grace had named every person in the circle. They truly and utterly amazed at the girl's memory. It was definitely the life of the party now. Amidst the laughter and excited chatter, Grace saw Hanji and Dmitri a few feet away and pointed to the Commander with bright eyes.

"Erwin Smith!" She peeped.

The laughter ceased. Smiles faded. The whole room became frigidly silent as Hanji kept her gaze on the little girl. After a moment or two the woman began to shake her head, nearing the baby until she was close enough to crouch down in front of her.

"No, no, little one, I'm Hanji Zoe. Han-ji Zo-e." She sounded it out with her glasses glinting in the candlelight. Grace leaned forward, grasping at the shiny bolo tie around her neck.

"Erwin Smith!" She repeated more insistently. Hanji could hardly believe it. She chuckled.

"Well. You two must have-" She locked eyes with Mikasa, who shook her head gently.

"Commander…we've never said his name around her." Eren informed her with as much as a shocked expression as she. Hanji Zoe's heart dropped. She stared back to the girl, watching her fiddle with the bolo tie and turn it about in her hands.

"Well she _had_ to have learned it somewhere." Levi piped up. Mikasa snapped to him.

"We're telling the truth. We've never even mentioned him before, much less that he was Commander of the Survey Corps." Mikasa defended Eren while exchanging a look with him.

"And how did she know the bolo tie was synonymous with the Commander?" Connie added.

"Let's just drop it." Hanji snapped, gritting her teeth and standing up again. Giving one last pained look to the small girl she began to exit in a huff. Levi and Dmitri followed, leaving the remaining Scouts once again to their own devices.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _September 20_ _th_

 _Year 855_

"Ha! Take that, Yeager!" The teen yelled, taking a sharp turn to the right in hopes of shaking him. No such luck. A playful but deadly glare seared from Eren's eyes.

"Eat shit, Jean!" He called back, beginning to haphazardly hack away at the heavy canopy of branches in an effort to catch up with him. The two began to spar again before too long, the lines of the 3DMG crossing almost too close for comfort. Nearby, their superiors soared through the vegetation with ease, as was expected of such vegetation.

"I do wish they would stop making fools of themselves. It's childish." Levi spoke up with his lip curled in disapproval at the shenanigans going on below him.

"Nonsense, Captain. It is necessary for the brain to relax and release endorphins. It promotes balance." Hanji objected, taking the extra time to swing herself around a particular tree before continuing onward. Hiss after hiss of air from their equipment, carrying them deeper and deeper into the woods.

"Do you ever encourage anything sane?" Levi Ackerman complained, effortlessly flipping around and catching himself before hitting a particularly low branch.

"I encourage you, don't I?" The brunette pointed out. Her high ponytail was like a feather duster in high winds as they soared across the dense area.

"Four Eyes, if you truly believe I am sane, you might need to have your glasses remade." He retorted almost viciously. He was visibly insulted that his comrade of many years would dare suggest he had a shred of sanity about him. Even so, she discarded the heated reply and answered just as he should have expected.

"You are sane where it counts. That's all that matters."

"Tch." Levi clicked his tongue in aggravation, catapulting himself forward. Not far from their path of travel Dahlia and Archie came to a rather abrupt halt atop one of the many outstretched limbs to choose from. They watched their comrades whiz past for a moment before Archie produced a map that had been tucked in his belt.

"This stretch reaches on for miles." He informed his friend. "I wonder why Commander brought us out _this_ way. It most certainly is a bust, as there are no visible obstacles besides these redwoods."

"Maybe she's testing us." Dahlia suggested.

"On a mission? Highly unlikely." He answered with a skeptic aura about him.

"Ah well. I suppose we will just have to roll with the punches." Dahlia advised before taking off again. Archie followed closely behind her as the two quickly caught up with the rest of their squad.

"I wonder though….what could be lurking out there." She muttered as her thoughtful gaze scanned every portion of the scene in front of her. So much that she neglected to realize the oncoming force from her left.

"If you're alluding to Titans, you're wasting your time. We haven't spotted one in this region for almost ten years." Levi informed her.

" _Ten_ years? But I thought the disappearance of Titans was almost four years ago?" She was inclined to doubt his claim.

"It was. But as you'll come to find out soon, there is a very good reason Titans don't come this way." He foreshadowed. Dahlia just turned her gaze back to the trail ahead.

It was not long after their short conversation that they came upon an opening amongst the trees, though it was hard to distinguish just what lay beyond the open air. Almost too soon they had to land on the ground, for there was no more anchors to support their 3DMG. The majority took refuge in a hollowed out tree, the opening almost cavernous in height compared to them. The younger soldiers gawked at the sight before them.

"I don't believe it." Someone whispered.

"Trenches. Marking two or three hundred feet in depth and stretching at least a few miles. Even the Colossal Titan, in all its glory, could not venture through here unscathed." Percy rambled, pushing upon the goggles that sat so loosely on his face.

At the mention of the Colossal Titan, Eren and Mikasa perked in interest. To keep from causing too much of a commotion with the newer soldiers, the more seasoned Scouts kept from telling them that Titan shifters were among their ranks. Aside from the occasional journey to a vast plain in the West orchestrated by the Commander and her colleagues, Eren was hardly permitted to shift anymore. Not that it bothered him too much, especially now that he had a child to worry about. Perhaps it was for the best.

"Unbelievable. Are these natural?"

"Completely." Hanji mused as her smile crept up across her cheeks in a most amused fashion. Another moment spent and she turned around to face her soldiers.

"Keep pushing forward, Scouts. We still have several miles to cover before calling it a night."

The day continued to waste away as they made their way down through the forest again on a different route, meeting up with their awaiting horses at the exit and proceeding for the rest of the route on horseback. Day faded into dusk, the bright blue sky fading into a dark aqua as they reached their final checkpoint.

"We are approaching Wall Rose." Hanji announced once again on a thunderous voice.

"How long has it been since we saw her last?" Connie asked.

"Long enough." came Jean's embittered answer. Most of them cared not to remember the events that took place the last time they were in this region. If one stared off to their left far enough in the distance, the remains of Utgard Castle still lay in rot. The ghosts of what had transpired still haunting their ever-present memory. Arrival came to the squads as they reached the pale face of Wall Rose. Trotting to a halt, some soldiers dismounted while other encircled the surrounding area for any signs of danger.

"I do believe that this will do for the night." Hanji concurred, motioning the cargo cart to move closer. Everyone began to wind down and unstrap themselves from their equipment, taking a much needed break.

Percy heaved for air, feeling the twinge of his full bladder tug at him. Scanning the area he found a rather large boulder sitting near a tree and spotted his opportunity. He scurried over and began untucking his shirt. Grabbing the small tab to his zipper, he began to pull down before his eyes fell on the actual ground, and his eyes widened in horror.

"Commander Hanji!" He shouted.

She groaned, having just removed one of her boots to air out her foot. She begrudgingly slipped it back on.

"What _is_ it, Percy?"

Her disdained look of annoyance soon fell as she reached his location. She felt the air suddenly become cooler as she examined what lie on the ground beneath their feet. Archie and Sasha were soon by her side, almost slamming into her as they had taken off in a dead sprint across the clearing to get to them.

In the tall grass lay an indent much too large in diameter and depth to be a simple hole, curving and dipping into the shape of a footprint. The length of it easily measured beyond ten feet.

"Is that….?" Sasha whispered, horrified.

"N-no…..it's impossi-." Archie stammered. Percy jumped into the cave-in of the earth, a good four feet down. He knelt to brush his fingers along the bottom, rubbing them together and looking back up to them.

"Most definitely fresh. Not even a day or two old." He concluded.

"B-but….there couldn't possibly be an explanation to it!" Archie exclaimed.

"Of course there is!" Percy added as more Scouts ventured over in curiosity. "Titans!"

"No." Hanji declared. All eyes on her. "Titans are lighter than one would believe. Even in the days of their abundance, we rarely came across any legitimate footprints from them." She stared down at it. "No….this was deliberate. Made specifically for us to find."

"But how? And _who_? Who would have the time…?" Dahlia chimed in. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. Hanji Zoe wasted no time.

"Listen up. The mission has been compromised. We retreat in full right now." She ordered before making her way back over to her horse. However, she was met with some cries of disagreement.

"Aren't we going to track this thing down and kill it before it has the chance to do any damage?" Archie exclaimed in alarm.

"You 106th Cadets truly are in the dark about all of this." Levi said with an incredulous tone. He turned to the younger soldiers with an authoritative straightening of his back. "Do as you're told and you'll stay alive. That's all you need to know. Now move out."

No objections from that point onward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _September 22_ _nd_

 _Year 855_

Some final scratches of a pen and the candle flickered as the young man stood up, satisfied with his changes that he had made to the paperwork scattered across the table. An older man made his way over to them, looking it over.

"Are you sure that this is the proposal you would like to solicit to the Queen?" He questioned. The young man's emerald eyes could not look any more determined.

"Yes." His simple reply. The man clicked his tongue.

"It's a stretch, Eren, but I wouldn't put anything past Her Highness." Simon said with a degree of caution.

"I don't think there will be too much trouble for her to consider once she sees who it's from." Mikasa interjected. Simon looked between the two of them before tucking the paper away in his notebook.

"Alright. I'll see to it that she is made privy to this after our monthly report tomorrow."

Once the man exited the room, Eren and Mikasa snapped each other up into an embrace, eliciting sighs of absolute content.

"If only Armin were here to see it sent off." Mikasa rambled. "He's the one who wrote up most of it."

"I have the feeling he won't mind once we tell him Historia will be reading it directly." Eren reassured her. The last time they had seen the ex-Scout was at her coronation as Queen after the tumultuous death of her vicious father. She had slain him just before the wake of disaster, and to say the people of Paradis loved her was a grave understatement. Her marriage to Elrich Tremaine, a nobleman from Wall Rose's largest city, was all the talk for weeks after word of engagement leaked out and even longer after the public wedding ceremony at the head Church of the Walls within Utopia District.

Just as the effects of the wedding were beginning to die off, the official announcement of her first child roared across every district and hundreds of speculations arose about the sex of the baby. Finally, all questions were put to rest on December 15th of Year 854. Prince Josef Reiss of Paradis was born and the news once again spread like wildfire, describing him as a boy of his father's likeness. It was unfortunate for the 104th soldiers that the only way they could hear about their friend's well-being was through the newspapers, but they took what they could get.

Eren and Mikasa beamed at one another for a moment. Something else sparked behind Eren's calm demeanor, and Mikasa could pinpoint exactly what it was. Taking her hand, he began to lead her into the direction of their own room but was halted by his inevitable run-in with their Commander.

"Eren! I'm glad I caught you! Come with me, into my office." She bubbled. Eren looked back to Mikasa, who blinked her eyes shut in submission. He leaned into her.

"I'll be right back." His husky whisper rumbled in her ear. She felt a slight heat rise on her face as his lips brushed her cheekbone.

"Alright, you two. Save it for the bedroom." Hanji piped up. How ironic of her to say.

Mikasa watched them leave, beginning to wonder how their new babysitter was faring with their daughter.

 _Just down the hall_

"Hei-chou! Hei-chou!" Grace sang in a pretty accurate pitch, busily scribbling around in a notebook in the lap of said person.

Levi was beginning to become agitated. He had wanted to tie up a few loose ends with Hanji before the command team hosted their superiors and other commanders of the military in the dining hall tomorrow for their monthly meeting, but she had pushed him out in a huff and ushered Eren in while shutting the door behind him. How Grace had come to be in his possession was still a mess of confusion to him, and quite frankly he didn't care to sort it out.

The 16-month-old continued to babble and sing to herself, her drawings becoming more and more intricate. He grumbled in frustration, feeling the weight of her body shift around on his thighs. The girl would erupt in crying if she was anywhere else but in his lap, and Captain Levi was doing everything he could to avoid any further discomfort for tonight and tomorrow. A headache would surely add to that.

"Heichou, loo." She babbled, holding up her masterpiece. He just scowled back at her. She returned it with a smile, continuing onward. The child perplexed him. How did she not cower in fear at his demeanor? Shouldn't such an unwelcoming sight disinterest her from ever coming near him again? He had done his best to keep up his persona with her whenever they met, yet she still beamed so bright for him. The only others she would smile for in such a way were her parents, respectably. Why she had chosen _him_ of all people to be unfazed by, he would never know.

"You know those are just a bunch of scribbles. They don't look like anything." He chided, trying to sound cold.

"Know." She squeaked. Levi knew what she meant. He had to give the little girl props, though he would never make such declarations known to anyone else. In just a few short months she had grasped language faster than he could credit some adults for. True, she wasn't even two years old yet, but her intelligence was already beginning to blossom through. He had no doubts in his mind that this child would be smarter than either of her parents could even aspire to be. How he knew, he was not sure, but he could almost bet on it.

He continued to watch her work the page with her small hands. Her shallow, soft breathing like the flutter of a moth in the spacious room. In her trance-like state she had leaned just a little too far forward, beginning to topple over. Without hesitation, Levi placed a firm but gentle hand around her stomach to halt the motion. He cursed himself for doing so.

 _Damn brat. Edging my sentiment out like that._

Just then Mikasa appeared, fighting back the amused smile that threatened to creep on her face as she took in the scene before her. Levi had yet to notice her entry, something she prided herself on as being a fellow Ackerman. They were stealthy, and could only be outdone by each other. A battle she was sure would never be won.

"Captain Levi." Mikasa muttered. He startled ever so slightly, snapping his gaze up to hers. Oh, but this small victory had been more than enough for her. He grimaced, placing both hands underneath the girl's arms and lifting her up into her mother's arms.

"Here. Take your brat." He ordered. Mikasa did so, with Grace looking around at the sudden change in location.

"Mommy." She muttered.

"That's right." She replied warmly before giving the Captain another glance.

"Might I remind you, Ackerman, that I am no babysitter." Levi sternly refreshed her memory. She nodded.

"Understood, Captain." She said, choosing to not prod at the matter any further. With that, he disappeared from sight and Mikasa returned to their room, placing Grace in her crib. The little girl almost reacted instantly on contact with the quilt in her bed, her eyelids becoming heavy.

"Naptime." Mikasa whispered, taking the small knitted blanket from its cubby hole to drape across the tiny frame of her daughter. The girl babbled.

"Nap!" She exclaimed. Mikasa ignored her outburst, patting her stomach.

"Go to sleep, Grace." She hushed her child with one stroke of her hair.

The girl's eyes became heavy again, her vision blurring as she watched her mother recede from the crib side, dimming the lantern, and quietly shutting the door. Darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _10:18 p.m._

Rain poured from the heavens in light sprinkles across their faces. The light from their lantern the only illumination as it cast a golden glow into the road ahead. The two soldiers waited patiently for their comrade to appear. The night drew on, bringing with it the cold and more rain.

By the time they could see the much-anticipated silhouettes of two horses in the distance, the entirety of their legs and boots were soaked, as well as their cloaks that adorned their upper halves and shielded their faces.

The two wasted no time in rushing out to meet their dear friend. Armin sported his own cloak, while Sara had an umbrella that she tucked underneath her arm. The actual capacity of her arms was occupied with a small bundle, of which nobody had any doubts of what it could be.

Over the coursing months, Armin had written to Eren on three occasions. All three contained their adventures and progress. It was the last letter that set everyone on high alert, and made them anticipate his return that much more.

"Jean! Eren! Good to see you!" Armin yelled through the downpour.

"Nevermind that! Get inside! All of you!" Jean yelled back, guiding their horses into the nearby stables.

Upon dismounting, Armin uncovered his head, revealing his hair to be just a tad longer and tied back in a ponytail. He also sported a bit of facial hair. Far from the cowardly boy Eren had met all of those years ago. He helped his friend hang his cloak and jacket on a coat rack nearby. Jean took Sara's coat and umbrella, the young woman flashing him a grateful smile.

"It was so kind of you to wait up for us." She beamed.

"Somebody had to keep watch." Eren replied. Armin looked back and forth between the two men he had grown so much with. Jean looked to both travelers, arching a brow.

"Well?" gesturing to the bundle in Sara's arms. "Whatcha got?"

"Let's see." Armin beamed as the three men huddled around her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _'Really, how was it?'_

 _'Oh it was splendid! Oh, you all didn't have to wake up for us! I know it's late.'_

 _'And miss the homecoming of the Commander in training? Not for all the sleep in the world!'_

 _'Speak for yourself'_

The voices that mingled outside in the hall peaked Grace's attention as Eren had her set upon his lap. The young man smiled down at her as the voices neared their door, and in a flurry of noise it opened to reveal Armin and Sara followed by everyone else. Armin immediately softened at the sight of the girl.

"Hello, Grace." He stated, walking over to her and crouching down to her level. The girl stared at him, and he could see that she was trying to process who in the devil he was. "Remember me?"

"Armin Arlert." She babbled after a moment. He smiled. Eren had indeed been right about her in his final letter. She sounded even sweeter in person.

"That's right." He took one of her tiny hands. "Grace, there's somebody here that I'd like you to meet." He looked to Sara, who advanced forward holding the bundle from earlier. Lowering it down to where the child could see, she looked down into the pale blue eyes of another face. His face was round and flushed pink from the warmth of the blanket. The baby cooed.

"Grace, say hello to Milo. He's my son." Armin introduced him on a hushed tone. Grace continued to stare at the boy. She placed her free hand against the tight creases of the blanket which swaddled him, peering closer. Green met blue as the two ogled at one another. She pursed her lips to the make an 'M' noise.

"Milo." She parroted. Sara chuckled.

"That's right, Grace. Milo. He's going to be staying here from now on. Do you think you can share?" She teased. Grace's large head bobbed up and down in consent. Was there anything that upset this child? The two smiled at her answer.

"Great. More brats. Who's next? Springer and Blouse?" Levi stated in a deadpan fashion. This made the two soldiers in the doorframe turn beet red. Sasha covered her face with her hands as Connie stared in disbelief at their Captain at his words.

"S-Sir!" Connie stammered. It made the rest of the group laugh.

"Don't worry, Captain. Here in a little while, you won't have to deal with it at all." Eren reassured him. At this Armin turned to them curiously.

"What?" He questioned. Sensing what they knew to be coming, Levi, Connie, and Sasha retreated from the room to allow the childhood friends a bit of privacy.

"The plans, Armin. They're being shown to Historia herself tomorrow." Mikasa informed him, placing a hand on his forearm. The blonde's eyes expanded to dinner plate size.

"They are?" He asked, the look of bewilderment enough to warrant a laugh from both of them.

"Simon gave us his word." Eren affirmed for him. Armin smiled the widest at that news.

"So we are one step closer." He said, looking between his two dearest companions.

"It seems so, my friend." Eren stated joyfully as Armin pulled them both into a hug. The trio were together again after six long months on the news of good fortune heading their way. They would soon be completely restored to their former happiness as children, with Historia's approval of their plans to rebuild their home district.

"I didn't think they'd be sent up so quickly!" Sara chimed in, rocking Milo gently in her arms.

"Neither did we." Mikasa explained.

"I still can't believe it! How did you pull it off?" Armin bubbled. They both chuckled.

"What are you talking about? _You're_ the one who wrote it! Of course they'll consider it!" Eren reminded him.

"Yes, but I never thought in a million years…." He placed a hand to his head in shock.

"Arlert."

Levi's voice made all four of them turn to look at the short man leaning against the doorframe.

"Commander and I expect full uniform tomorrow in front of the pavilion to receive Her Highness and Commander in Chief Zackly."

Back at it again, hot and heavy. He expected nothing less from his command.

"Understood, sir." Armin confirmed for him before he made his way back down the hall.

"And shave that mouse hair from your chin before tomorrow while you're at it." Levi added before leaving the group again. Armin could only blush in response before turning at the sound of Eren's voice again.

"Looks like you'll be the one to explain it too." Hesighed in exasperation.

"Don't worry, you'll do great." Sara slipped a reassuring squeeze of her hand on his shoulder. He reached up to touch it before turning his attention back to the two little ones. To no surprise, Grace was asleep again in Eren's lap while Milo cooed in his blanket.

"We'll finish talking about this tomorrow." He declared. Eren nodded in response, gently lifting his daughter up into his arms and resting her head on his chest. Mikasa accompanied him, giving one last smile to the other couple as they retreated back into their own room for the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _September 23_ _rd_

 _Year 855_

 _11:30 a.m._

"And you are certain that these were _Titan_ footprints?" The alarmingly deep voice of the supreme commander of all three military branches bellowed in the tall, spacious east wing. Seated at the other end of the table was a beautiful blonde woman, adorned in a stylish but tactical pantsuit, her delicate blonde locks pulled tightly into a braided bun. To her right sat a scruffy looking man and a clean-cut man. The scruffy bore the unicorn of the Military Police on his breast pocket and sleeve, and as such the clean-cut man sported the roses of the Garrison. The previous commander for the Stationary Regiment, Mr. Dot Pixis, had since resigned his position and named the man who sat here now as his successor. Ian Dietrich.

Hanji Zoe stood rigidly on the remaining side of the elongated table, dressed in her very best with Levi and Armin flanking either side of her at the firm pose of attention. Dmitri and Simon stood in the corner as documenters.

"It is just a theory. In my honest opinion, I believe it to be made by human hands. Someone who has entirely too much time at their disposal." Hanji replied, trying to sound as unaffected by this discovery as possible.

"I see." Darius Zackly said.

"And you are certain that you didn't see _any_ Titans at any point on this assignment?" Ian questioned.

"Positive." Hanji confirmed. There was silence for a moment, then Zackly straightened out his papers and began to stand.

"Well, I think that will conclude-." He started, but a feminine voice cut him off.

"When you found this, were there any other prints leading up to it? Or beyond it?" rang the voice of Queen Historia, her faint brows knitted in curiosity. Her voice was like a sweet canary to their ears. Hanji flustered but recovered.

"No, Your Grace. Just the one." Hanji Zoe answered without fail. The woman nodded, returning her gaze to the Commander in Chief.

"Well, I do hope that you and your soldiers will continue to remain on high alert." He confided in them. "We can't risk another disaster like we did these eight years ago." He ordered.

"Of course not, sir." Hanji agreed.

"Captain Ackerman." Darius called out. The short man's eyes snapped to his, the expression twisting ever so slightly. "I hear that your particular training methods have produced quite…interesting results among some of your 106th Cadet recruits?"

"Indeed, sir. They are taking to the regime well." Levi answered. Armin saw the twitch of his clenching fist out of the corner of his eye.

"Splendid. Then I have no doubts that your regiment, however small in numbers they may be, will be able to take on this potential threat effectively, should the need arise."

"I should think so." Levi answered. He could feel Nile's haughty eyes on him. He never wanted so desperately to break attention and shoot him a glare that would send any man running. Darius Zackly only nodded in response, walking from the room for lunch break. Nile and Ian followed closely behind him.

Out in the hall, Armin straightened out his jacket and was preparing to turn around to go towards the dining hall, but to his surprise he nearly ran into his Queen. She shrieked in surprise, throwing herself back only an inch or two before smiling warmly at him.

"Armin! How are you? How's everyone here at HQ?" She asked, the formal demeanor she had possessed just moments ago completely dissolved.

"They're fine. Eren was hoping that you'd join us for our training exercise today. For old time's sake." Armin chattered. She gave a giggle.

"I wish I could. With Zackly and Nile constantly breathing down my neck, I can barely catch a moment to myself, let alone go anywhere I please." She chided, glancing over his shoulder to make sure neither party of which she spoke was within earshot.

"How's the Prince?" Armin asked. She chuckled genuinely at that.

"Wonderful. More and more like his father every day. My dear Elrich." She gushed before snapping her eyes back to him. "It's quite the surprise that out of all of us, I was the first to have a child, is it not?" They both laughed, Armin's a little more forced than hers.

"Indeed." He concurred, screaming in his mind.

Hanji Zoe had made the difficult and possibly treasonous call to confine the existence of Grace Yeager and Milo Arlert to the walls of Survey Corps HQ. Nobody had any trouble swearing to secrecy as well, and he now knew that even the Queen herself was not aware. Guilt tugged at his conscience, and he pondered on the idea of confiding in her now while there was still a chance. He doubted she would be angry, until something in her eyes made him second guess that notion. Historia had hardened considerably since their times in Cadet training, as was needed of her for such a prestigious position she had now held for almost four years.

His heart twisted at the idea of any harm coming to the sweet little Grace or his own son over something as trivial as politics. Though it remained just a fear, he doubted that many of the higher ups would welcome the existence of two such children among soldiers in their military. They had only just begun life, and he wanted nothing more than to see them thrive.

"So what is this that I hear about plans for Shiganshina District?" She questioned. Before Armin could elaborate, Simon appeared from thin air and cut in.

"If you will, Your Highness. Here is what Mr. Arlert has conjured up." The man proposed, holding out a folder for her to take. She glanced between the two men before opening it up and beginning to read. Up and down she paced for several moments before she closed the folder gently.

"You're quite sure that this is the direction you want to go?" She asked Armin. The young man quickly nodded.

"It is, Hist-I mean, Your Majesty." He answered. She stared at him for a long moment, then he watched as a smile spread to her lips.

"What all would you need from me?" The inquiry was far more than he had expected. The most he had hoped for was a simple stamp of approval. But to have her ask what s _he_ can do? He was blown away by her kindness.

"Your Highness, I have already been appointed by Mr. Arlert for coordination. I did quite a few construction projects as a teen and young adult with my father. So an overseer is already covered." Simon informed the Queen. She nodded.

"What about supplies?" She asked.

"W-well…."

"Queen Historia!" Nile cut in. "You are needed back in the east wing."

"Your trivial quarrels can wait. I'm discussing something important." She ordered sternly. They almost saw the scruffy man cower, but instead gritted his teeth and slammed the door back.

"Continue, Armin." She said, returning immediately to her sweet demeanor.

And so, the Queen, Simon Pritzer, and Armin Arlert discussed for a good two hours the future of Armin's childhood district, and all that it would entail for them and for Paradis.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _May 19_ _th_

 _Year 857_

 _1:37 p.m._

A toddler giggled in excitement as her small legs carried her through the tall grass. Her long chestnut hair was a tangled mess, a result of her romping around all morning and into the afternoon. The sun hung high above them amidst puffy white clouds. Truly a perfect spring day.

Stumbling about, she fell forward and caught herself on her hands. Quickly regaining balance she continued her trot through the grass, looking back to realize she was no longer being chased. She slowed down considerably, reaching the tall oak tree that sat atop the hill. She looked around in a daze. Her stalker had virtually disappeared.

She began to circle the tree, placing an uncoordinated hand to her head in a toddler-like effort to smooth out her hair. It was no use. She made the fatal mistake of stepping too far out of the oak's circumference, and she was suddenly pounced upon by strong arms that swept her off her feet. She squealed loudly.

"Gotcha!" Eren yelled, beginning to bury his face in the toddler's mussed hair, breathing in her distinct smell of strawberry soap and nature. The girl had an affinity for the outside world, always begging to be brought out to play. He equated that to be an inheritance from himself, along with her deep green eyes and brown hair. She had grown like a weed in their eyes. Dmitri's three year checkup on her produced healthy numbers for her age. Three feet one inch in height and twenty four pounds. And every bit his own. Not that he had doubted it much from the beginning but with each moment that passed, his theories were further confirmed.

"Daddy, no!" She shrieked with amusement in her voice, thrashing around in his arms. He laughed, tightening his embrace around her until she had no room left to squirm. She giggled while pressing her nose and forehead into his chest. The scratchy material turned her nose upwards. He smelled of earth and sandalwood.

Nearby, a pair of females also laughed. They sat spread across a large quilt in the grass, watching the antics of Eren and Grace Yeager from afar.

"He is quite the goofball with her, isn't he?" Sara questioned Mikasa, taking another long sip of her drink. The oriental woman smiled softly.

"Would you believe me if I told you he never used to be like this?" She replied. Sara looked to the two again, watching as he continued to dote on the toddler with the biggest smile spread across his face.

"Not one bit." She answered. Mikasa didn't blame her. Things had definitely changed for them, and as it seemed, for the end of time.

"Sheesh, you'd think the river banks would be a little bit more dry today."

Armin emerged from behind the hill with Milo in his arms, covered up to the shins in mud. Thankfully he had worn his riding boots out here.

"Not with all the rain that passed through last week. I won't expect them to be completely dry until Wednesday." Sara declared.

"Regardless, I regret not bringing my horse now." He said. "Who knew two miles could be so taxing."

"Well it is when you're carrying a toddler." Sara corrected him. Armin sat Milo down on the quilt, the little boy putting a finger in his mouth and looking up to his mom in question.

"Hi, baby boy. Did Daddy get you dirty?" She doted, producing a handkerchief and wiping away the obvious smudge of dirt on his cheek. Armin hadn't even noticed. She shot him a look and he blushed in embarrassment.

"Muh." was the baby's reply. At almost two years old the boy had also grown considerably. Pale-golden blonde hair fluffed from his head with blue eyes that matched the sky. It seemed that both children had inherited their father's looks.

"What are you idiots up to?"

Jean and Connie appeared from behind the hill as well with Sasha trailing behind them, a rather large wicker basket hooked in her arm. Jean stepped too far ahead of himself and slid on the slope of the hill, nearly losing his balance. The two women erupted in giggles.

"Watching you make a fool yourself." came Sara's joking statement. No sooner had they turned away when they spotted Milo stumbling up the hill to the oak tree. Armin quickly made a dash for him, snapping him up before he tripped over a large rock. Slinging him onto his hip, he carried the little boy the rest of the way to the tree, joining Eren and Grace.

The group began to set up their Sunday brunch, having had a rough week with Hanji and Levi pressing down on them harder than they had in recent years. The speculation of what tomorrow would bring hung at the back of their minds just as the old days had. Though there had been no fresh signs of them, Titans were silently becoming a concern again after the view of the footprint. It was such a minor thing, yet they could not explain it and as is with human nature, fear overtook any logic in the wake of events they couldn't put into words.

Their regime was beginning to revert back to the days before the Battle of Shiganshina, though they still held out confidence that the days leading up to such a momentous occasion were long behind them. There was only the future now, and what remained in store for each one of them.

Eren and Armin soon brought Grace and Milo back over to the picnic and all thoughts of impending doom fell to the wayside as idle chatter started up.

Here, in this moment, things were perfect.

Here, in this moment, things were all right with the world.

And nothing could possibly take that away from them.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Alright, as one might have guessed, now is when the transition will begin. Apologies for any minor typos or incoherent sentences, I look over each chapter at least twice for mistakes. If any of you are sensing any major plot holes as of this last chapter, good. There is a method to my madness and there is a certain way I want to go about writing it. If something does not make sense or is too sudden as of right now, I promise you that later chapters will bring it all together. Like I said at the very beginning, this is a story I have wanted to do for a very long time, and I have thought out quite a few details for everyone that will slowly unravel as we delve deeper and deeper into the days after that momentous battle.**

 **I must also warn you that things will only get darker and much more complicated from this point onward, and I beg of you to embrace it. As is with Hajime Isayama's style, Attack on Titan is not your typical story of "hard times turned good" and these are not your typical characters. They have depth. Pain. Regrets. Agony. They portray what real life is like, and I intend to fully delve into the reality that is so heavily and beautifully executed in this world of man-eating Titans, impending heartbreak, and uncertain death.**

 **I hope you continue on with me as we get back into more familiar territory for the SnK world.**

 **Please enjoy this last chapter of happiness before we begin our journey into the dark.**

 **Sincerely yours,**

 **Heartforhumanity845**


	6. The Calm

**The Calm**

 _June 3_ _rd_

 _Year 857_

Among the many other things happening around them, the screams are what resonated.

He lay on the ground motionless, drifting in and out of consciousness. His vision began to blur and all he could make out was the helpless, writhing body of his squad member suspended above him. The snapping sound of bone and cartilage rippled in the humid air, exposing the soldier's innards and beginning to dangle freely like loose climbing rope. Blood sprinkled onto his face and cloak. He was helpless to act on it. Gone in an instant.

The first Survey Corps death in almost four years.

" _ **Percy!**_ " A female shrieked nearby, swiftly turning direction. Undying hisses of 3DMG whizzed all around as the remaining members of the squad rushed to their aid. It wasn't too long after that another soldier suffered the same fate, screaming for his mother in his last moments. It was so abrupt, happening in a matter of seconds, too quickly for any of them to register what had transpired until it was tragically too late.

"Squad Leader!" One of them called to the frozen man upon the earth beneath him. " _Squad Leader!_ "

He did not hear him.

He watched the dark grey clouds hover and swirl above. His breathing had shallowed considerably and sweat trickled down his temple. His chest was tight but he felt numb. He no longer felt the light pressure that clung to the sizable knot on his scalp from the fall. He no longer felt his hands that clutched desperately at the grass. Numb to everything happening around him.

 _How did it end up like this?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Two days earlier_

The nimble work of her long, delicate fingers glided with ease across the rugged fabric. They gently clamped down on a set of smaller, uncoordinated hands and began to guide them along. The cross-stitching was almost done, and with a push of a needle through once more, the small embroidery was ready. A simple decoration with the depiction of two adults and a child in light orange thread. The child had picked the color and design, but the woman was not yet ready to allow her to use the needle without supervision.

"There." Mikasa softly announced, taking the needle and thread out of arm's reach from her student. The girl's emerald eyes lifted to meet her mother's gray ones. "My mother taught me this when I was young, and now you're learning it too. It's a tradition." Her mother's words echoed out of her without any thought. Mrs. Ackerman had not known it at the time, but Mikasa did indeed carry on the clan tradition with her own daughter as she had predicted.

Grace watched her mother speak with full attention. Her doe-like eyes sparkled with interest.

"Tradition?" She repeated.

"Something you teach and pass on for others to learn. My mother learned it, I learned it, and now someday….if you have children, you can teach them too." Her tone had fallen to a hush. Grace looked down to the scarlet fabric to admire her handiwork, feeling the stitches along the hem with clumsy but careful brushes of her fingers.

Eren watched them intently and the two young adults locked eyes for a moment. She could almost feel his mood plummet to a melancholy state. Before she could inquire the reason, the door opened and in walked Captain Levi.

"Yeager. Commander's office. Now." He ordered. The young man rose from his spot, looking to Mikasa and Grace one more time before following his superior out of the room. Mikasa frowned internally. What on earth did that odious midget want?

Now Eren stood at attention in Hanji's office, his heart picking up ever so slightly. There were only one of two reasons that a soldier was ever called in alone. And he doubted it was the positive possibility.

Hanji had her afternoon outfit on, a button up shirt and slacks, her bolo tie flashing in the mid-day sun as it poured into the room. She had her arms tucked behind her back as she studied him, a permanent smirk resting on her lips. Eren felt like a specimen under a microscope. Levi had taken the liberty to lean against the opposite wall and say nothing. Several moments passed before the Commander spoke.

"Eren." Hanji began. "I have no doubt you are completely confused as to why you are here."

The young man shifted slightly. She brought her hand up and down in dismissal and he relaxed from his salute.

"Yes." came his simple reply. Hanji Zoe nodded. Giving one last look to her right-hand man, she continued.

"There are currently two missions that need to be completed before Friday. They are both to be conducted out of the respect that we are further affirming our findings as of late. Levi nor I can attend either one, and we are asking if you would become a temporary squad leader until further notice."

 _What? Him a Squad Leader? His superior MUST have fallen off the deep end. Why_ _ **him**_ _?_

Eren was at a loss on how to respond.

"I…."

"Out with it, brat. We don't have all day." Levi urged him, growing impatient with the boy's incessant need to overthink everything. It truly vexed him. Eren had jumped at the Captain's sudden interjection, but without fail turned back to the bespectacled woman. She stood with an almost regal air about her. Her glasses flashed in anticipation for his answer.

"If it will benefit the Survey Corps…..I'll do it." Hanji's posture relaxed and a grin graced her features.

"Excellent." Without a moment to lose, she snatched open the nearest drawer to her. Grabbing a singular paper from the very top she continued on whilst reading its contents.

"Your squad will consist of Mikasa Ackerman, Dahlia Elkire, Percy Aldrich, Archie Tzimmerman, and Tanner McLeod." She stated. "I took it upon myself to not give you combatant comrades for your first couple of times out. Levi or I will inform you when the position for you has been revoked." Why she had even given the squad any thought at all was beyond him. He got along with pretty much everyone there, save his occasional quarrel with Jean. The two had always been at odds but had somehow learned to live with it.

Needless to say he was absolutely astonished.

"Th-Thank you, Commander." Gratitude riddled his tone.

"No trouble at all. We'll expect you to read the handbook by tomorrow evening. Your first task will carry out the morning after." Hanji waved him away. "Dismissed." He started to go for the door, but something still tugged at his curiosity and he turned back with his hand still gripping the doorknob.

"Um….Commander Hanji?"

"Yes?" She called back, having already disappeared into the small lab behind her desk.

"What about Jean, Connie, Sasha, and the other 106th soldiers?"

"Their turn is coming." Her ominous reply was subject to even more scrutiny, but he decided to go no further out of discomfort from the piercing feeling of Levi's glare on his back.

With that, he went back down the hallway to tell his counterpart the good news, his mind still reeling in thought at what had just took place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _5:56 p.m._

Jean had carefully stacked the cargo in its rightful places upon the cart, giving a grunt as he closed up the tailgate to keep everything in. Archie was busy giving the horses one last drink of water before they began hooking them up to the cart.

Since everyone else was already tasked with chores, the two Scouts were chosen to bring this cargo across the way to a Garrison Regiment post for their own oncoming mission. Though the young man was not entirely sure how they could call it as such, considering they just did what they normally do and watch like hawks from the tall safety of Wall Maria.

"We should be able to cross through the city no problem now." Archie stated, mounting his horse and taking up the reins. Jean followed suit, and his mind wandered to other areas of thoughts as the two began their trip.

It was when they rounded the familiar corner into the city square when he fully began thinking about the current state of the tavern. They had not been back for a while, and he had lost track of the exact date they were last there. His last visit echoed in his mind.

 _See you around, No Name._

Those had been his last words. Hearing the bitterness replay back like a broken record was torturous. He simply needed to apologize.

As they neared the place, they found it to be unusually empty for a Friday night. Only a few stragglers sat at the bar, and there was nothing above small talk in the air. He jumped down.

"Hey-!" Archie began, but Jean cut him off.

"Commander is not expecting us back until nightfall. We'll be fine." He assured him. The teen clamped shut, not completely oblivious as to why his comrade had taken the pitstop.

Stepping through the threshold, Jean peered around for any sign of his estranged friend. Unfortunately, the only employee he could spot was the man behind the bar, his bald head rearing towards him with his back turned as he vigorously wiped away at the polished counter.

"Can I help you?" came another voice, and Jean reeled around to face a rather stout gentleman with a receding hairline. His eyeglasses made his eyes look extremely large as they observed him with apprehension.

"I am looking for a girl." Jean answered. The man laughed whole-heartedly.

"Aren't we all?" He questioned. Not amused, the young man continued.

"She works here. She has dark hair, and a beauty mark on the corner of her eye." He described.

"Ah yes, _that_ one. Well I am sorry to disappoint, sir, but she has left this establishment." He informed the tall, slender soldier. Jean's mouth slightly fell agape, his arms bending up in alarm.

" _Left?_ Since when?" He pried.

"Oh I'd say at least these past few months. Up and left in the middle of the night with not a trace." The man continued. Jean could not believe it. Where on earth could she have gone? And what on earth made her do so? Though to his way of thinking, the latter had a more tangible answer than its predecessor.

"Did you happen to know her name?" Jean questioned, hoping perhaps that he'd at least be able to settle _that_. To his astonishment, the older man clicked his tongue.

"Now lad, if you knew this lady then you knew she never gave out her real name. She always changed it for every shift she worked. Quite a pity, that one. She was one of our best." The man replied in a condescending fashion. Jean's eyebrows gently furrowed in disdain, but he decided against laying into a stranger. So it had not been a silly game between the two of them. She had shut the entire world out. Her identity was her biggest secret. Lips tightened in a grimace, he nodded.

"Thank you." He muttered, retreating to where Archie stood outside.

"Hey, Jean. Is everything okay?" He questioned. Jean Kirschtein wasted no time in re-mounting his horse without another word and beginning to trot off. Archie scrambled to follow suit, as the clip-clop of horseshoes echoed beneath them as they continued to through the city towards Wall Maria.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _June_ _5_ _th_

 _Year 857_

 _5:07 a.m._

"Milo, be quiet!"

Grace scolded the young boy as the two stood behind a railing, peeking over just enough to watch the events transpire below. Hanji Zoe and Levi Ackerman appeared from the farthest doorway and the two ogled at their uniforms. Her father, mother, and the rest of his squad stood at attention with a salute firmly placed against their hearts. They looked as if they were ready to face anything.

"And just _what_ do you two think you are doing?" Dmitri's voice startled them both, and Grace whipped around to face the woman who had her arms crossed in judgement. Though intimidation had been the motive behind such a posture, the little girl took no notice.

"Miss Dmitri, what are my parents doing?" She questioned, pointing to them. Dmitri craned her neck to see, and then chuckled. She could not deny the girl's curiosity.

"They're going on a mission."

"Mission?" Grace questioned. Dmitri chuckled yet again.

"Yes, a mission. They are going to make sure that everything is safe with the outside world." She explained, nearing the two children as she spoke. Grace beamed.

"So they get to see it? They get to see beyond the walls?" She squealed excitedly. Unfortunately her little voice carried far enough for everyone to hear below. Eren and Mikasa looked up, blinking in embarrassment as Dmitri shot them an apologetic grin. Levi himself was shooting daggers from his less-than-amused expression.

"Yes, Miss Yeager. Now let's get going. We need to give them privacy." She insisted. Milo instinctually took her hand without argument while Grace began to pout.

"But I want to see them leave!" She pleaded.

"No buts, Miss Yeager. Now come along." Dmitri said in a firmer manner. Grace huffed, reluctantly taking the doctor's hand but not without stealing one more glance at her mother and father. Eren looked to her with pleading eyes. He wanted nothing more than to ditch this whole effort and run up the stairs to her. He knew this was going to be a rough day. Once they had ceased to exist in their sight their attention was turned back to the briefing at hand.

"That brat is going to be your undoing, Yeager." Levi informed him with an icy essence to his words. Eren looked to his superior with a resolute stare. He could not deny the claim.

"She just wanted to see him off." Dahlia piped, trying to defend her stand-in squad leader.

"She is not to be anywhere near us when we are conducting business. Mikasa and Eren both know this, and we expect you all to as well." Hanji replied with a hint of malice, not liking the tone she was taking on at replying to her right hand man. Dahlia immediately backed down. After observing her submissive gesture Hanji produced a few things from under her arm.

"Now, I am entrusting the map and instructions to Mikasa, and you two will just have to collaborate accordingly." Hanji extended the rolled up papers to the Asian woman, who gently took them and tucked them under her arm as to not interrupt her salute.

"We expect this to be a get-there-get-back ordeal. If you are not back by eight o'clock this evening, I will raise my suspicions and send help. Clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" boomed the entire squad, tightening their salutes and posture. Hanji gave a curt nod.

"I apologize again for the inconvenience of my absence and Captain Levi's, but duty calls us elsewhere. Regardless, get this done and do it safely. We are not to trifle around."

"Yes ma'am!" came another loud agreement.

"Very good. You may proceed." She dismissed the lot of them. Eren began to turn, but her tight grip on his shoulder as he passed her stopped him. Brown met green as their sights aligned.

"Don't overthink this. It is a simple task, and you will be fine." It was as if she knew his anxiety. He swallowed hard.

"Yes, Commander." He replied. Her eyes bore into his for a moment longer before releasing him. He gave one more flawless salute before she ushered him away with a flick of her wrist. She eyed the short man in the corner of her eye.

"I am surprised that you had nothing to add, Captain." Levi had walked across the way to a hanging piece of artwork in the great hall, running his finger along the top before observing and crinkling his nose in disgust. Clearly, he had to have a talk with the 106th _again_ about his expectations. Unlucky for them, he was in a very bitter mood. A sideways glance was all he offered her.

"Those idiots know what they're up against. I should hope the need for a reminder is heavily inappropriate." He answered.

"Fair enough." She said with a shrug of her shoulder. She loved and hated how brash he was at times. Levi Ackerman was not one to hold anything back that he felt was for the good of anything. That included the 104th and 106th recruits, though she knew she would never hear him admit to such a thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The air was hot and heavy with humidity causing them to sweat and stick in places they never knew existed. The Scouts pushed onwards. It slightly perplexed them as to why they had spent so much time focusing on the dense vegetation of the forest. Nothing could possibly inhabit such an area save for woodland creatures. They had searched it high and low and had found absolutely no sign of any foul play. Perhaps it was just practice for them to continue to be familiar with their 3DMG. The reason was unclear, but they did not stray from it.

Eren and Mikasa had taken special care to flank either side of the squad in the very back to keep an eye on everyone. Not that trust was an issue amongst themselves. He simply wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page when he yelled out commands.

"Ah, it feels good to be back in the straps!" piped the odd man out of the group, a young teen by the name of Tanner McLeod. As far as anyone was concerned, the boy rarely engaged in social interactions. Dahlia and Archie had both informed the others that Tanner was not one for idle conversations or normal banter that ran rampant in the Survey Corps. He kept to himself and was a generally quiet individual. Which gave the solicited surprise at his unexpected statement.

"You won't be saying that here in about an hour." Archie contradicted almost immediately. His class had been the first batch of Cadets to not focus entirely on ODM gear, so to say his body felt constricted in the leather confines was a grave understatement.

"What exactly are we _doing_ again?" He yelled back to Eren.

"We're circling this area of the forest for anything abnormal that does not belong. Commander in Chief Zackly's orders." Eren responded in a heartbeat. Tanner scoffed through his nose.

"What a crock of shit. We aren't _doing_ anything. Except maybe buying some time for Commander and Captain to bullshit around back at HQ." Eren's temper flared up at his disrespectful tone, but the call of another member of his squad delayed his preparation for scolding.

"Eren! Over here!" called Dahlia. The young man changed direction along with the remainder of the squad. They had reached their third checkpoint, a large boulder that sat idly in a clearing amongst the towering trees. Eren checked it off after eyeing it for a long moment.

"Keep moving." He yelled. At this rate, they would make it back well before supper. The group obeyed and they were on their way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanji Zoe had opened the door to her office and was immediately greeted with the pungent smell of burning kerosene. Armin sat at her desk, his attention zeroed in on the paperwork laid out before him. A graduated cylinder hung over a blue flame of scorching temperatures, the murky liquid inside bubbling ever so slightly. The blonde looked up for a moment.

"Hello, Commander. I apologize. This chemical formula in particular is confusing me as all get out." The woman smiled. It was only by the babble of a toddler that she noticed Milo seated in the corner upon his unconscious mother's lap.

"No matter. I would rather you be thorough anyways." She reassured the young man, shutting the door quietly. It was at this moment that the Shiganshina native noted her abnormal singularity in presence.

"Where's the Captain?" He questioned.

"Cleaning. He found dust on the art in the hall." Armin should have known better. When he wasn't breathing the same air as the tall woman, he was adorned in handkerchiefs and carrying a duster as if it was a weapon. He chuckled inwardly as he also realized what it meant for their evening, What a display it would be later to see the embittered Ackerman lay into the 106th soldiers after supper chow. He never did disappoint.

Hanji looked rather pained for a moment, her hand clenching gently. She inhaled but held it.

"I do hope you'll forgive me for keeping you here." She knew how the young male felt about being away from everyone, especially his closest friends. It was true, Armin _had_ wanted to accompany them. But he had also made a commitment to her, and it took precedence over any desire he could have. Armin Arlert was about as loyal to his word as a young man could be.

"Don't worry about it, ma'am." He assured her. It was then that Sara stirred, inhaling deeply as she arched her back to stretch. Milo squealed in response.

"Oh dear, Armin! Why did you let me sleep that long?" She exclaimed, scooping Milo up into her arms and gathering what few items she had. She was supposed to meet her father and his friends in the city for a meeting about business affairs and she was now dreadfully late.

"Sorry, Sara." was Armin's less than formidable apology. The auburn haired woman just sighed.

"I'm leaving Milo with Dmitri. Is that alright?" She asked. Armin nodded in agreement. He would watch the boy himself, but he had an inkling that should the Captain come back around he would be less than pleased with the toddler's presence.

"Dmitri!" cried Milo, smiling widely. Sara carried him out the door and shut it.

The day carried on for what seemed like an eternity until the two greatest minds of the Survey Corps were finally nearing the close of their great experiment.

"If this can be pulled off, it will be _revolutionary._ " She muttered, pouring the discolored fluid into a flask before sealing it off with a cork. Armin could only watch in amusement at her antics. Once put away the brunette stood up and straightened herself out.

"Well. Seeing as Eren has not returned with his squad yet and Levi has yet to appear from his cleaning, I bid you a good day, Armin." The blonde was surprised.

"You…don't need me for anything else, ma'am?" The woman smiled at him. Such a loyal student and soldier. She started to wonder where they would have been without him.

"That will be all, Mr. Arlert." She insisted. Armin nodded and stood up himself.

Passing by the doctor's office on the way to his own room, he spied Milo running about with Grace chasing after him. They were giggling incessantly as Dmitri watched from an armchair with a wide grin accompanying her features. He couldn't help but smile as well.

Milo was a boy of few words, and while Grace had initially been as well, he was beginning to find that the two were just about as different as anyone else when compared to someone of their age. He watched Grace wrap her arms around him, pulling him up to her and squealing that she had got him. Milo squirmed in her embrace, looking more interested in the locked cabinet across the room. Armin and Sara both had had more than their fair share of near heart attacks in trying to find where the little boy had run off to. He was an escape artist and far more curious than anyone gave him credit for.

His pale blue eyes were enough to make any doting female melt, and his Sara had been no exception. She often was quite easy on him, even when he had just finished with one of his little escapades. It was Armin who possessed the iron fist in the family, though he admitted in the grand scheme of things he too was victim to the boy's soft countenance.

Armin had seen enough to make him happy, though he never doubted poor Dmitri's babysitting skills. Though the seasoned medical professional insisted it was no trouble, he couldn't help but pity her constantly having to look after Grace and Milo for them. She was not an active member on outings and missions and was perhaps the only one that wasn't, so it was for convenience more than anything.

Approaching the door, Grace was the first to spot him.

"Armin!" She cried affectionately. Milo and Dmitri seemed to look up at the same time, and Armin crouched down with his hands extended out for his son. The little boy eagerly reached out and Armin drew him up onto his hip. The boy's weight was awkward and heavy like a sack of potatoes. Speaking of which, the other remaining members of the 104th poked their heads in the door.

"Captain Dmitri?" Connie called in. The doctor stirred.

"What is it, Mr. Springer?" She asked. He flushed, allowing Sasha, who had braced herself with one arm on him, hobbled into the room on a tender limp.

"Seems she got a little carried away with putting away some crates of food." Connie said. Sasha shot him a glare, but the young man did not falter in the slightest. In fact it only made him chuckle to see his counterpart make a fool of himself. Dmitri paid it no mind.

"Come here, Miss Blouse." She instructed, placing supporting hands on her arms and guiding the girl to the nearest chair. In a huff she sat, almost melting into the chair and relaxing. Dmitri reached for some bandages and cleaning solution.

"Well, I guess I should go finish unloading the month's supplies." Connie declared reluctantly. At this, Armin turned to him.

"I'll help you." He said, placing Milo back onto the ground.

"Me too!" chimed Grace.

"Miss Yeager, you will not. Those boxes are entirely too heavy for you." Dmitri scolded. Grace began to pout again, promptly sitting down on the floor alongside Milo. The boy began to poke her and grab at her hair, and the girl's frustration ended in a moment's notice as she giggled at the tickling sensation. Grace Yeager was not one to hold a grudge.

Connie and Armin disappeared from view and headed back towards the stables.

"Man, when was the last time it has been just you and me?" Connie questioned as they set right to work. Armin could not think of a time in the entirety of their acquaintance that he had had a one-on-one with the bald man.

"Not for a while." He lied.

"Yeah. It's like we barely have time to catch up anymore, you know? Now Eren and Mikasa are getting married and so are you and Sara. You both have a kid and Jean is going through heartbreak again. Not that that last thing is anything new." The two men chuckled at their comrade's misfortune.

"Do you remember when he had ogled at Mikasa that one night?" Connie questioned through his laughter. Armin chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, and she was quite passive about it." He replied.

"Oh _man_ was that great! I didn't see it myself, but from what Marco had told me, it was quite entertaining." The bald man continued to laugh heartily, not even wavering at the mention of their late comrade's name.

"He was disadvantaged from the start. Mikasa's been locked down since we were kids." Armin reminded him. Connie scoffed.

"No kidding. Those two are inseparable. I'm surprised you didn't go with them on this mission." He stated.

"Duty calls." Armin responded. Connie only nodded in confirmation and the two worked in silence from that point onward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The air had begun to cool considerably with the cloud cover rolling. The grass and dirt still radiated with heat and trees rustled in the wind.

" _Squad leader!_ " cried Archie. Mikasa whirled about and made a direct line for him.

Tanner and Percy had been caught in what seemed to be a pair of intricate traps. They had been the furthest ahead of the group and without even thinking, had rounded a bend and ran smack-dab into them. Immediately they shrieked in pain as the razor-sharp net enclosed them in. The more they struggled, the tighter the net became until they had been sliced to ribbons. An ornate piece of work for sure. Amidst the accident, the net's suspended wires that held it in place had cut through the ones attached to Eren's 3DMG, causing him to lose his stake on both sides and topple forty feet to the ground. He fell head first, grinding into the earth another four feet before friction gripped him into a halt. He had grunted in surprise and anguish, his scalp beginning to throb insatiably at the abrupt contact.

Mikasa huffed in heavy breaths of air as she landed next to Eren, kneeling immediately and beginning to shake him.

"Eren! _Eren!_ Eren, get up! We can't stay here!" She scolded. His green gaze still stared up at the sky, seemingly in a daze. He neither saw nor heard anything as his brain fluttered about in the gray zone between sanity and a downward spiral. He had anticipated the day to be a bad one, but this was beyond such a feeble word as it had been. He had failed them. He should have been taking every precaution. Why had he not been in the front where he belonged? Why wasn't _he_ the one suspended amongst the forest in a grisly, cut up mess of bones and blood? Why had he not told them to turn right instead of left as it indicated on the instructions? Why, once again, was he still breathing while his comrades suffered at his hands?

Mikasa felt for any sign of an injury. Her slender fingers grazed up into his scalp, weaving themselves in between his surprisingly soft locks. A warm, wet sensation met her gentle skin and startled her. She pulled away to examine the crimson that was now streaked across her fingers.

"Dahlia! Archie! Eren is injured! We need to head back." She cried out.

Dahlia had busied herself in trying to free her comrades from their death traps, her entire small frame heaving uncontrollably. Hanging in mid-air, her fingers began to stain with their blood and fluids as she fumbled to loosen the wires from their bodies. Archie snatched her away with a firm wrap of an arm around her waist and she began to scream in protest.

"Archie, we can't leave them!" She shrieked, slamming a fist into his back.

"We can, and we will. Eren is injured and needs help. It's too dangerous to keep going."

"I won't leave them!" She continued, throwing herself around in his arm and kicking furiously. Archie regained himself on a nearby branch, lowering the young teen and grabbing her viciously by the shoulders.

" _Dahlia!_ Percy and Tanner are **dead**."

"I KNOW THAT!" She screamed, her eyelids screwing shut as she continued to break down. Mikasa had caught up with them, carrying a dazed Eren.

"Trying to free them will just give whoever did this more time to trap _us_ too!" Archie argued. Dahlia's honey yellow eyes lifted to his.

"Us too? Are you saying you think that this is…..?" She couldn't finish. She _wouldn't_ finish. She could not form the words to declare that the incident had been intentional. Fear crept up in her chest and squeezed around her heart. Archie's lips tightened into a firm line.

"We'll talk about this when we get back. Let's get moving." Mikasa ordered, oddly cold and indifferent to the two masses of flesh still hanging freely above them. The two 106th recruits looked at her in slight confusion. How could she not lose herself in what had happened?

How could _anyone_ not lose themselves in the violent, grisly deaths of their comrades? Had they no soul? Had they no heart for their fellow man? It seemed to them that the Survey Corps was full of psychopaths, and even though this was their first true taste of death, they were convinced that it had an effect on the Ackerman woman as well, regardless of how much she had witnessed until that point. Otherwise they could only chalk her up as inhuman. A robot.

Eren had regained full consciousness on their journey out of the forest, and reluctantly took up the reigns to his horse as they began the rest of their trek back on horseback. The entire trip back was eerily silent, remnants of the deceased still stained across them.

Upon approaching the gate, in a second story window, Grace peered out into the impending sunset in hopes of glimpsing her parents and the squad on their return. Dmitri sat nearby with Milo perched in her lap.

"Da-da." He babbled, spittle running down his small chin.

"Oh, little one, I am afraid your father is ill-disposed at the moment. Your mother too. They both have left for the evening." Dmitri informed the curious little boy, who began to squirm in her embrace and lean forward to try and topple to the ground. Thankfully the doctor had a supporting hand under his arms and across his tummy.

"They're back!" Grace yelled out excitedly, beginning to bounce up and down as she gripped the window sill. Slinging Milo onto her hip, Dmitri joined the little girl at the window with a small smile on her face. The tiny but legible silhouettes of the squad could be seen in the distance. However, upon further investigation with her gaze, Dmitri spied Archie guiding along two rider-less horses. She could see the somber expressions on their faces. Her heart dropped. The stomping pitter-patter of little feet snapped her attention to the door.

"Grace, wait!" She called, but the tiny girl had already disappeared around the bend. Dmitri hurriedly followed her, still carrying a calm Milo in her arms.

Outside, Hanji had already gone to meet them along with the rest of the 104th recruits and Captain Levi. Their faces fell with dread as they looked upon Eren, still covered in splotches of blood. Mikasa, Dahlia, and Archie were all completely drained of color.

"What _happened?_ " Hanji hissed in her throat, mortified at the state of her soldiers. Eren placed a clenched fist to his chest in salute. He wanted to twist his eyes shut, but upon locking eyes with his superior he lost all confidence to do so. The weight of the situation was heavy on his heart and tongue.

"Commander Hanji, I—"

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

All of their attention snapped to the cries of the little girl as she bounded into view, wasting no time in rushing forward and encircling her father's legs with her small arms. She giggled, her head tilted up at him.

Eren stared down at the child. His eyebrows slacked in tension and his eyes wide open. Grace beamed up at him, taking no notice of the grisly stains that littered his uniform and cloak. Such a simple, innocent gaze…..

It was there that the floodgates broke. Throwing himself onto his knees, the young man snatched his daughter up into a tight embrace. His hand cupped the base of her head as ugly sobs began to emit from his throat, choking on his tears that now streamed freely onto his cheeks and into her hair. He hung his head behind her in shame.

Nobody moved for a long moment as Eren expelled his tears while continuing to hold his little girl, not looking up once into the sympathetic, bittersweet stares of his comrades. They had put two and two together. They knew that from this point onward, there would be two more vacant spots in their ranks. Jean looked to Mikasa, who stared back him with her emotions tucked behind those grey eyes. He offered a tight-lipped flash of a grin, which only made her lower her eyes to the neck of her horse. Eren was not the only one blaming themselves for what had transpired.

"Daddy?" Grace finally muttered with a squeak. Eren sucked in a breath, squeezing his eyes shut to curb the tears and leaning back to look at her. Her mirrored emerald eyes searched his face. Never had he seen such understanding on a child's face. It was haunting. "Daddy, it's okay." His entire chest cavity clenched at her words.

Hanji grew near to them and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Grace, I think it would be best if you went back with Dmitri." Her voice had dropped to a hush, her head hanging slightly.

"What's wro-?" Grace began but Mikasa cut in.

"Go on, Grace. Daddy and I will be with you shortly." She stated gently. Grace looked between the two of them almost reluctantly, not wanting to leave her obviously distressed father. The little girl threw her arms around his neck one last time to give him a hug, then scurried back over to the doctor and followed her back inside.

For what seemed like a thousand years, nobody spoke. Finally, Hanji broke the heavy quiet.

"I trust you took care of the threat." She stated on almost absolute certainty. The squad looked up to her in surprise. Dahlia exchanged glances between her fellow squad members before dismounting her horse and stepping forward.

"Commander….there were no Titans." She corrected. This made them all look directly at them with a new light.

"Then how did-?"

"Traps." Archie cut in.

"… _Traps?_ " Hanji repeated in a hush.

"Yes, traps. Intricate ones. Placed within our path while we were going through the forest. Tanner and Percy had been in front when they were caught in them. They were cut to pieces." Mikasa elaborated in a dead-pan tone. Her eyes fell again. "It….it happened so suddenly…..we barely had time to react."

Jean, Connie, and Sasha reeled in surprise. Sasha began to ponder the words while simultaneously comparing it with what she knew about them.

Traps had done this? Why? And how? Who had the time to do such a thing? It was obvious they weren't set for any wildlife, considering it had been much too high. It would have taken a considerable effort on a hunter's part to string up such traps so elevated above the ground. It was clear. The traps, and Percy and Tanner's unnecessary deaths, had been deliberate.

"And you couldn't retrieve the bodies, I presume?" Hanji Zoe questioned more as confirmation than true curiosity. It would most certainly not be the first time they had come back in smaller numbers and empty handed without the proof of their losses.

"Doing so would have been a wasted effort, ma'am. At that point we wanted to preserve ourselves as much as possible and get as far away from danger as we could." Archie answered. The Commander nodded grimly as she looked down to Eren, who still sat on his knees staring absently into the cobblestone of the courtyard. His head had been steaming this entire time, a trait for a Titan shifter that was somewhat tedious in nature. While advanced healing was definitely a plus, the tendency for it to become fickle was almost just as certain. She took in a deep breath.

"Well. We'll get official statements from all of you come morning light. For now, index all equipment and get to bed."

They all obeyed without another word, Jean and Connie proceeding to take the horses from Dahlia and Archie and giving them the go-ahead to retire for the night. Wearily they did so, disappearing into the opposite doorway.

Armin held a lingering stare with his two oldest friends. He wished he could have been there for them. He could see the absolute devastation in their eyes. Eren and Mikasa only solemnly stared back at him, and the blonde took it upon himself to leave. He knew they would be in no mood to speak of such grim matters tonight.

Upon reaching Dmitri's office, Eren and Mikasa peered in to see Grace already clad in her nightgown, her long chestnut hair dangling freely down her back. She immediately perked up at the sight of her parents.

"Dmitri says I can sleep in _her_ bed tonight!" She babbled, climbing clumsily up onto the mattress and sprawling out. Confused, they looked to the woman in question. Dmitri drew near, her voice lowering as to not distress the small girl.

"After what you two have endured today, you deserve some alone time."

"Dmitri, that's really unnecess-!" Eren began but she stopped him with a raise of her hand. He reluctantly clamped shut.

"No objections, Mr. Yeager. I have been in your spot before and I guarantee it warrants a need to be near those who can make it better for you." The doctor seemed to be entirely sure of this, which Eren found all the more incredulous as to how on earth such a woman existed.

The light pressure of Mikasa's fingers on his back startled him, and he looked behind him into her eyes. She gazed back with a plea in her eyes. His demeanor almost instantly softened. Perhaps it _is_ what they needed. Smiling tightly, Dmitri gently grabbed the door and began to shut it.

"Good night, you two." She mouthed, and the two were instantly shut into the darkness of the long corridor. Eren found Mikasa's other hand in the dark, and he slowly led her back to their room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _10:36 p.m._

Complete euphoria engulfed the air as the two came down from their climax, sweat clinging to their skin and their breathing rugged with desperation. Eren collapsed to Mikasa's side as the indication that the session had ended. Instinctually she hooked a leg around his and buried herself into the fleshy heat of his pectoral muscles. He felt the soft brush of her lips on his sternum, which made him inhale sharply. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her closer, resting the other arm over her torso.

The urgency to forget the day's events was their motive behind such a heated exchange, and it had done its job. For the time being. Their eyelids became heavy, and sleep lulled them alluringly into its arms. The room was surprisingly cool, with the windows and curtains drawn. Eren released a long sigh as he allowed himself to start to drift away.

Percy's open-eyed stare of death looked down at him.

He jolted, causing Mikasa to lift her head in alarm. All at once, there was a shooting pain in his chest cavity and he clutched at it. His fingernails dug into the skin with a malice of sizable consideration. Mikasa placed a hand on his rippled stomach.

"Eren?" She whispered. Hearing no answer, she sat up even more and watched as he gritted his teeth in agony. He saw swirls of colors and spots in his vision, and he felt his gut drop into his groin. She cupped her hand to his face firmly. "Eren!"

"AAAGH!" He screamed out, throwing his head back against the pillow from the intensity of the pain. He felt his pulse become labored, his jugular veins convulsing erratically. It burned with a fire like no other, and he could barely breathe. Mikasa clutched him desperately, watching in helplessness as her lover continued his writhing. She started for the door to get help.

Then, as quickly as it had come, it ceased. Eren inhaled and exhaled deeply, eyes completely open and his chest heaving. Mikasa slowed herself down as she noticed him relax. A pause. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she started towards the bed once more. Lifting a knee to dig into the mattress and scoot her forward, she rested her hands on his stomach again.

"Eren?" She whispered a third time. The young man opened his eyes, turning towards her with the smallest bit of tears forming in the corners. She begged him with her own gaze.

 _Please tell me what you're thinking._

"I'm fine." He finally uttered. Lies. He knew exactly what it had been, but he chose to not confide it in Mikasa. In all truth, she should have already known the cause as well since she was right alongside him when he had learned what his fate would be.

Eren had become a Titan shifter at the tender age of ten, when he knew next to nothing about the mysterious abilities. Despite his lack of shifting as of late, he still felt the power of his 'gift' pulsate through him at times and could still flawlessly transition if need be. He had learned through an onslaught of memories from his father that a Titan shifter can only live for thirteen years after they initially acquire it. He had just turned 22. He was in the last leg of his life, and he knew it to be true. However, the prospect of death did not bother him. He had been awaiting its foreboding embrace since the moment he swore to exterminate every Titan from existence.

Knowing that he would not live to see his daughter's fourth birthday? An entirely different matter.

Even so, Mikasa drew close to him and rested her head where she had previously. Eren just wrapped himself around her again and blinked harshly several times. Now was not the time to revel in such thoughts. His time was short, and he wanted to spend it the best way he knew how.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Down the hallway_

The warm trickle of water poured into the dainty ceramic cup, steam lifting for the hot surface and whipping around in the circulating air through the large room. An audible sigh could be heard from the bed nearby, and the source of such a sound cause the pourer to turn about and face her.

Her hair lay spread all across the pillow, her round glasses propped at the end of her nose as she stared up at the ceiling in thought. She wore nothing but a cotton button-up shirt and underwear.

"I don't understand why things like this have to happen, Levi." She spoke out. The short statured man watched her.

"Hm." He grunted, stirring the contents of his cup about a few times before tapping the delicate metal against the rim to shake the excess off.

"Percy and Tanner were amiable soldiers at best, but to have them die in such a manner….." She trailed off, her brown eyes searching his face. "….What do you make of it?"

Levi Ackerman took a hearty sip of his tea, grasping it in his usual fashion but not advancing in any way. He pressed a hand to the cool surface of the night stand.

"What do I make of any death that happens to us? We move on." He stated clearly and without falter. Hanji shook her head lightly.

"I just find it highly suspicious that such traps were laid out _specifically_ for our Scouts to get caught in them. As if someone was playing a cruel, sick joke."

"Well it's no joke, because two soldiers are dead now." Levi corrected. She pondered on the thought of retorting with the Captain Obvious line, but decided against it. She had no energy to argue with him about his blunt behavior.

Hanji Zoe was at an impasse. First with the footprint, and now with these traps. It appears someone wanted their attention, or perhaps even someONES. They were unusual in nature and nothing like them had ever been reported or recorded anywhere else in Paradis. Something did not feel right. It tugged at the very depths of her conscience like an ominous ghost, forever plaguing her with the impossible decision on whether to carry on or not. It was almost as if she was numb to the prospect of losing her soldiers.

On the other token, they couldn't possibly cease operations. They had never allowed a soldier's death to keep them from their duties, and it would only appease those who were conducting these abnormal acts. Still, she decided to take a preliminary precaution for the time being.

"I'm going to have to order all operations remain on horseback for now. We cannot inhibit missions, but we can be smart about it. I'll inform the Scouts tomorrow." She declared, not so much looking for approval as she was support. Levi eyed her for a moment, and then finished off his tea and made for the door.

"You're the Commander." He replied. She smiled briefly and watched as he left without another word. Not tonight. She respected that.

Dreams of far off places and people long gone haunted her that night, subconsciously reminding her of the stakes of every decision she made. Commander Hanji Zoe could not place it, but somehow she knew the next couple of days would weigh heavily on the Survey Corps.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Many apologies for the delay in this update, I foolishly believed I would be able to write for this and an impending one-shot at the same time while at a good pace, but I was gravely mistaken. XD**

 **I also apologize if any of these latest chapters seem odd or out of place. It is quite difficult at times to portray all the things floating around in your brain about what you want to write and the path of which you want to lead the story down. As much as I would love to say otherwise, my confidence is slightly at odds right now as to my ability to write. I am not a perfect writer and I can only hope that it brings enjoyment to someone. I thank you all for your patience (however many of you actually read this story) and I hope this update is enough to tie you over until next time.**

 **Please leave a review if you like, and I hope you all have a wonderful morning/afternoon/night.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Heartforhumanity845**


	7. Decisions

**Decisions**

 _June 4_ _th_

 _Year 857_

 _9:58 a.m._

He found her in the bathroom of their room, standing quite literally on her tip-toes to see above the tall sink and into the mirror glaring back at her. Still in her crème-colored nightgown and a blush of color on her cheeks, Eren Yeager watched his only child hum to herself merrily. It was as if the events of the previous night had not even taken place. She made everything okay in his eyes, and it amazed him that such a tiny person held so much weight in his heart. As Captain Levi had so eloquently put it, she would indeed be his undoing.

Before she so much as hooked her knee onto the ledge of the porcelain basin, he decided to speak.

"And Grace, just _what_ do you think do you think _you're_ doing?" He asked. She gasped sharply, turning about and gently putting both feet back on the step-stool. He crossed his arms in expectation, waiting for her reply. The three-year-old just bashfully looked to the ground and rocked on her heels.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I just wanted to look in the mirror." She mumbled, beginning to stroke at a section of her seriously tangled mess of hair. He huffed a breathless chuckle through his nose.

"Mommy not come by yet to do your hair?" He asked. Grace shook her head rapidly. He extended out a hand.

"Come on. I'll do it for you." Her beautiful eyes immediately sparkled in interest.

"You _will_?" She whispered. Eren smiled at her as she bounded down from her pedestal and with much eagerness grasped his hand. He led her back out into the bedroom where he sat down on the edge of the queen-size mattress, producing the brush Mikasa had designated as the one to use on her hair. Grace tilted her head up almost immediately.

With each stroke and assuring run of his hand her hair became like silk, and he couldn't help but run his fingers through it a few more times. Mikasa and he had never cut her hair from the moment she was born, and it showed. Strand after strand of deep chestnut locks that had stemmed from him. He began to gather it into three partitions. He hoped that he had remembered how to do it, though if word ever got out to the rest of his comrades that he knew how to braid, he was sure he would never hear the end of it.

" _Ouch!_ Daddy! You pulled my hair!" Grace squeaked.

"Did I? I'm sorry." came Eren's soft apology. A few more moments and the little girl was grasping for her own hair out of protection.

"Ow, you did it _again_ , Daddy!" She scolded. Her cheeks flushed a slight red in frustration. It wasn't often that the girl was nagging but she did have a partially sensitive scalp. Eren paid it no mind as he finished pleating the last of her long length, tying it off with a rubber band. He lifted his hands away and slapped them to his knees.

"There. All done."

"I think Mommy needs to refresh your memory on braiding." Grace said bluntly, stepping over to the dresser. Eren chuckled.

"Need me to help dress you too?" He questioned while resting his elbow on the bedframe and leaning his chin on his propped-up hand.

"I can do it myself." Grace stated in offense. It only made him chuckle again. Three years old and their daughter was already sporting a small streak of independence. God help Mikasa when she became a teenager.

His heart sunk deep into his abdomen at his own wording. He knew that his time with her was dwindling. He had begun these thoughts during the dead of night, but now…..seeing her fiddle about in the bottom dresser drawer for her clothes and a determined look upon her soft features…..just made his sorrow worsen and reminded him of what he could not have.

The very bitter knowledge that he would be long gone before seeing where life took her was the worst sting of all. Most assuredly worse than watching his mother become devoured by that wretched Smiling Titan. Grace Yeager was growing up, and he would not be there for it.

"Daddy?" Eren's gaze snapped up to hers. The girl had grown quiet, holding her shirt in a knot within her tiny hands with her eyes wide in concentration. He sniffled.

"What is it, Grace?" He mumbled.

""You're crying again. Why?" She inquired. She dropped the fabric to the floor and walked over to rest her arm and cheek on his knee. He looked down at her and pursed his lips to fight the next flood that threatened to escape. What was wrong with him? He had never cried so much in his life.

"I…I…." He couldn't do it. He couldn't look his kin in the eye and tell her the truth. It was the worst form of torture. She was too pure for this world, too gentle…..the evils that lurked in the shadows would eat her alive. Whether psychologically or literally. He wanted to protect her…..he _would_ protect her.

Grace ran back over to the heaping pile of clothing on the floor, snatching up her gown and bringing it over for him. He blinked a few times.

"If you want, you can put it on for me. I won't mind." She almost pleaded, far from the firm stance she had taken just moments ago. All over again his heart wrenched and melted without her even knowing. The sweet girl truly thought _she_ was the cause of such fear in his mind and the crystal trails on his cheeks. He grinned tightly, slinging the fabric up over her shoulders as she willingly lifted her arms for him. His fingers brushed the warm curve of her tummy as the gown came falling, adorning her in a light blue.

Her tiny body pressed into him afterwards, her large eyes searching his. Oh, those eyes. He saw so many things in their pools of green. He could swear he glimpsed a hint of his mother and himself in them.

"I really am sorry for what I said, Daddy. I'm sorry I hurt you." She apologized. Eren continued to watch her before wrapping her tightly in his strong embrace.

 _No, Grace. You are the last thing in this world that could ever hurt me._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Four hours prior_

Around a substantial round table they stood with grim expressions. The candelight flickered across their features and licked at the cool air of the night. Upon the polished surface lay documents of the utmost secrecy, along with two leather pouches that undoubtedly housed what the two soldiers had been summoned for as they watched their superiors intently.

"Commander, why did you bring us here?" The blonde asked. The dark, dank room appeared as if it had not been used in a century. The brunette huffed softly before looking them both dead in the eye.

"In light of what has happened, I do believe we can all agree on the decision to do what is best moving forward. For _everybody._ "

The two young men exchanged a look before turning back to their commanding officer to hear her plan of action that she had previously confided in Levi.

The small windows above cast the pearly beam of moonlight onto the cobblestone floor, ever present and ever steady.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _10:14 a.m._

" _ **NO.**_ _"_ screeched a middle-aged woman as she lunged at the soldiers. "I won't believe it! I won't believe it for a MOMENT. My son is NOT dead." She screamed at the top of her lungs before toppling into a heap of sobs on the dirt-packed ground.

Dahlia and Archie stood clenching their hearts in salute, their faces twisted in agony as they watched Mrs. Aldrich blubber about in pain. Two strapping young men grabbed at her arms to pull her back to her feet but she continued to flop back down to where she had started. Dahlia whimpered.

"M-Mrs. Ald-…" She began.

"NOOOOOOO!" She shrieked again. "I want to _see_ him! You scummy soldiers bring my Percy in here right now and confess your lies! You filthy, hypocritical CHILD KILLERS!" She began to charge at them again in a menacing manner.

In an instant she was back on the ground, a boot firmly planted into her chest. The air was knocked out of her. Everyone gasped within her shop, looking to whom had made such a forward movement.

Piercing gray bore into the woman's watery brown eyes, curtained by shiny black locks. A blade had been held to her throat and she backed up submissively. He stared at her for a long moment and earned the fearful chatter of the onlookers.

 _Levi…..humanity's strongest…..never seen him before in person…wow…..so short….._

"I would not take kindly to you laying so much as a fatty _digit_ on my soldiers, bitch." He hissed with only a small fraction of willpower holding him back. The woman cowered in terror. Just as he had wanted. However, his glorious victory was short lived as a hand gripped his shoulder. Reeling his head around he immediately recognized the pair of round lenses on his superior.

"That's enough, Levi. We have done our job." Hanji reminded him, shooting daggers at the woman as well. With reluctance he withdrew his blade from her windpipe, storming from the building without so much as his usual "tch".

"Sheesh. I don't think I've _ever_ seen someone react so badly." Connie remarked on the return journey. Him and Sasha had been guarding the door while Dahlia and Archie delivered the news. Levi and Hanji were there for when things had a possibility of getting violent. Of which their inclination had been correct.

"Nothing new under the sun. It was obvious she didn't care much for him." Hanji informed them. They reeled in surprise.

" _That_ was considered not caring?" Dahlia echoed.

"Dramatic reactions and overly defensive words indicate a desire to compensate for what little they gave them emotionally when they were alive." Hanji Zoe elaborated. "It's the quiet, gentle reactions that indicated a true heartbreak for the dead."

The group contemplated on it for a moment.

"When you have been delivering bad news to civilians as long as Levi and I have, you learn to recognize just how much that person will truly be missed."

Upon arrival back at HQ, the soldiers broke off for lunch and many opted to eat outside in the shade of the trees.

"Make it snappy. We have a briefing for those going on the second part of the survey mission tomorrow." Hanji Zoe ordered.

Eren and Mikasa had set to work with cleaning their equipment for the task ahead. Hanji had begged Eren to resign from going if he felt in any way he was not prepared, but the young man insisted. He had given them his word to stand-in for them, and he wanted to keep it. No matter what would happen.

Down the hallway, Jean had busied himself with prepping everything he needed for a shower. Stepping out and closing the door, he started down the hallway and made a sharp right. He almost tripped and fell over two objects, letting out a choked yell. It was only then did he realize that the obstacles had been people.

"Sorry, Jean."

He glared up at the tiny girl and boy holding hands beside him. He huffed, standing up and regathering his things.

"You realize that this is the _male_ hallway, brat." He hissed.

"I know! But Milo had to go to the bathroom, and I wasn't about to let him go alone!" Grace defended her actions while flailing her clasped hand in Milo's about. The little boy smiled cheekily up at the young man, waving his tiny hand.

"Hi." He peeped. Jean growled, throwing open the door to the bathroom without another word.

Inside the shower bay, Armin looked to be just beginning his own shower routine with a towel tightly wrapped around his waist. He fumbled for the bar of soap and bottle of 2 in 1 on the bench, eyeing Jean as he came in. As it was with most military showers, it was an open bay with several shower heads. The two men took opposite sides and turned on the water.

"What was that all about?" Armin called out. Jean gritted his teeth in frustration. He was hoping the blonde wouldn't bring it up.

"Oh nothing, just the two little brats wandering around where they're not supposed to." He replied viciously. Armin glared internally at the remark, but decided to go a different route.

"You know, Jean, you'd be a lot happier if you'd just learn to accept things the way they are."

"Armin, don't you dare try to lecture _me_ on this bullshit. These kids need to respect the boundaries set in place." He hissed.

The warm water trailed its away along every curve and ripple of the blonde's sculpted physique. Armin Arlert had turned into quite the tall, handsome young man. He was rivaling Jean in height now.

His blonde locks stuck to his forehead as he thought of his little boy. Milo Arlert. How Jean had such malice towards both children he would never quite figure out. The two toddlers were exceptionally smart and resourceful, but kind and polite. The perfect mixture of the two couples.

"They mean no harm." was his only remark.

Steam continued to accumulate in the air amongst them, and Jean said nothing in return. He just hoped that the two short-stacks were not in fact waiting on him when he emerged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _8:23 p.m._

Shuffling feet across the hardened surface of Wall Maria, the solitary woman scaled the landscape with her eyes, arms crossed behind her back. The wind was exceptionally strong atop the structure, whisking her high ponytail about in a fit. Strong and proud she stood, deep in thought.

"You know, it's not much of a _Commander's Briefing_ without the Commander."

Hanji Zoe did not turn to look at her Captain as he approached her. The short man had just got done filling in for her to the soldiers, informing them of last minute details on tomorrow's mission.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to see the hills." Hanji replied. Levi scoffed.

"If you think you have offended _me_ , you're gravely mistaken." She locked eyes with him.

"Trust me. I do that enough with my bathing routine, don't I?" She teased.

" _What_ bathing routine?" Levi seethed. She laughed.

"Exactly." She squeezed her eyes shut as she laughed. At the cool sensation of a hand wrapping around hers she froze.

"You're insufferable." Levi scolded in a very low tone. Hanji Zoe smiled again after a moment to get over the shock. She saw right through his words. She always had even when they had been in a fight. She could tell exactly when he meant what he said and when he meant something else. However, as much as she delighted in the feeling, she pulled her hand away.

"You're intolerable." She retorted.

"Tch." Levi replied, crossing his arms to avoid touching her again. The two sat in an awkward silence for a long moment before Hanji looked to the horizon again. Everything seemed so serene, so set in place. How on earth could such a beautiful sight render such dread? It was as if the future lied within these very slopes and valleys beyond the outermost wall of Paradis, and a somber thought reached her mind.

 _Tomorrow will be a day for the ages._

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Alrighty, folks! This chapter was a bit more lax on the action spectrum. I had planned it as such, so I hope it is not disdained by anyone.**

 **Thank you for following this story and until next time!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Heartforhumanity845**


	8. The Storm

**The Storm**

 ****Once again, spoilers below for those not completely up to date on the manga. Read at your own risk.**

 _June 5_ _th_

 _Year 857_

 _6:07 a.m._

Rainclouds of the south had begun to roll in, its gray, ominous sheets concealing the bright blue hues above. There was no sign of precipitation in the making as four soldiers made their way through the courtyard with their two younglings.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to go with you guys again. Hanji wants me copying the reports into Commander Zackly's book of records." Armin sounded highly reluctant.

"It can't be helped. Now that Hanji has ordered horseback only, the chances of us getting into any real trouble is unlikely." Eren explained, eyeing his daughter as she weaved her way through the pathways across the way. Her giggle was soft and mischievous. Milo had begun to chase her, as he was "it" at the moment in their little game.

"So you won't be taking _any_ 3DMG with you?" Sara questioned worriedly.

"Oh, we will. Just in case things get _too_ hairy." Mikasa replied. The auburn-haired woman gave a curt nod, still having a hand clasped around her fiancé's forearm.

"I hope that Jean isn't _too_ bad of a substitute for me." Armin continued that conversation. At that Eren snorted.

"Please. He's lucky I'm even _letting_ him come along."

Hanji Zoe has insisted on Jean's assistance for this mission, seeing as the squad was already two people down and she couldn't afford to offer Armin up for them. Connie and Sasha had been tasked with prepping the far east hall for the onslaught of new soldiers who were scheduled to arrive within the next few days. Everyone had their hands full except for the Trost native, much to Eren Yeager's chagrin.

Just then, a huge crack of thunder ripped across the sky and startled all of them. Milo had made a direct beeline for Sara's legs, clinging desperately to the skirt of her dress. However, he was not followed. The rain then began to topple down. Eren and Mikasa both glanced around for their little one.

"Grace?" Eren called out from the safety of the overhang. Frantically, their eyes searched for her familiar form. They inched ever so closer to the gate, and spotted her.

She did not look at all shaken by the natural boom. Her face was lifted to the heavens, her arms extended outwards and up as the rain drenched her from head to toe. She began to spin about, allowing the wet creases of her dress to flop outwards. For a moment, Eren did not want to disturb her. Such a calm demeanor. She had opened her eyes and was now gazing back at him, a sweet smile spread across her lips and in the depths of those emerald orbs. He smiled back.

"Grace, get over here. You'll catch a cold!" Mikasa scolded. Immediately the girl's gaze snapped to her mother and she shrugged.

"Okay!" She complied, sprinting over to them and giggling as the water began to drip off her.

As Mikasa finished up drying off Grace in the foyer of HQ and ushered her back down the hallway, Eren was approached by the remainder of his squad. Dahlia, Archie, and Jean were all appropriately geared for what lied ahead.

"Almost ready?" Dahlia questioned, forcing a pep to her tone. Despite the blonde's best efforts, she was still quite visibly shaken by the events of a couple of days ago. A knowing glance from Archie made her realize she had not gone unnoticed.

"I'll be there in a few. I just need to grab my gear, finalize a few things, and say goodbye to Grace."

"Fair enough. See you soon." Archie confirmed and they parted ways for the time being.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Connie and Sasha had busied themselves with dusting the hallway, though from what they were getting with each wipe seemed to them as if the place had not been dusted in years.

"Sheesh, why so much dirt?" Sasha complained.

"You forget how high off the ground these ledges are." Connie reminded her, alluding to their clean freak Captain's short stature. She giggled, covering her mouth in fear that the Ackerman could be listening. Connie chuckled as well, his yellow eyes gleaming at the sight of his comrade in good spirits.

"How many soldiers do you think we'll get?" She asked, brushing particularly hard at a section just above.

"Eh, not too many. If any at all. Joining the Scouting Regiment isn't exactly _everyone's_ first choice." Connie predicted. "I'll be surprised if we even receive five."

"Yeah…" Sasha agreed. Her gaze lowered to the ground for a moment, then slowly cascaded back up until she was inevitably watching her fellow soldier. He wore a tight-fitting tunic and brown pants, and she watched as his back muscles rippled with each lift of his arm to get at the filthy areas above them. She twisted the handle of the duster around in her hands, then took in a breath.

"Connie?" She muttered.

"What?" He replied, clapping his hands together and locking eyes with her. He paused. He could almost _see_ the wheels turning about in her head. His heartrate slightly quickened as he noticed the distance between them.

Sasha stared at him for a few moments, then blinked rapidly and turned away.

"Nevermind." She declared, reaching for a towel. Connie also blinked several times in confusion. He watched Sasha continue down the hallway, not looking back to him once. Gripping the water pail, he quickly followed and the two worked in silence from that moment onward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The slop and plop of swishing paint streaked across the flimsy paper, almost seeping through as Grace dug her fingers into the cool texture. The bright colors entranced her, and with nimble strokes she added splashes of vibrant hues to her current work of art.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway and neared the door at a slow pace. Eren appeared in the doorway, quietly crossing his arms and watching his kin continue to work. Dmitri also appeared from the opposite side of the room, dressed in white button-up shirt and slacks. She held a towel and bowl of water in her hands. Most undoubtedly for the toddler's painting session.

"Ah, come to say your farewells for the day?" She questioned. This made Grace look up and beam. Eren smiled back, however bittersweet it felt to him.

"I'm painting a picture today, Daddy! It's not finished yet, though. I have a lot to do." She stated, looking at it in an almost frustrated manner. Eren lifted his gaze to Dmitri for a moment, giving a nod. She took notice, mirroring his sentiments in a tight grin. He turned to his little girl.

"Would you like to take a break and come see us off?"

Grace said nothing but her head bobbed up and down feverishly. He chuckled.

"Go grab your shoes." He said. In haste, she lifted from her seat and turned a little too fast into the table, knocking a large vessel of pastel pink paint onto the floor. It splattered everywhere, and even managed to spit onto the soldier's uniform. Grace gasped in embarrassment,

"Daddy, I-!" She began, but Eren shook his head and brushed most of it off with the towel Dmitri carried.

"It's alright, Grace. Just come on." He reassured in a calm manner. The girl carefully but quickly grabbed her shoes and slipped them on, taking her father's outstretched hand as he led her out to the front courtyard. There, Dahlia and Archie had taken the liberty to prepare his horse for him. A gesture he would have to thank them for later. Levi and Hanji stood brooding in the far corner, glancing in their direction. Jean also eyed the duo coming out as Mikasa ran to them eagerly, scooping up her daughter into her arms.

"You'll behave for Dmitri, right?" Mikasa questioned her.

"Of course, Mommy." The Asian beauty smiled and tilted her neck so the young girl could throw her arms around them to hug goodbye. Eren turned for a moment to steady his horse closer to them, giving an approving nod to his two squad members, who smiled back. Amidst all of this, Armin and Sara appeared as well to bid safe travels to the squad. Milo was asleep in Sara's sturdy arms, his cheek rested on the curve of her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for not going with you guys again. I know it's kind of getting redundant." Armin apologized for the umpteenth time in a row. Eren and Mikasa both shook their head.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a checkpoint mission." Eren assured his friend. The blonde nodded in agreement, wanting nothing more than for it to be the absolute truth. Considering the events of a few days ago, his skepticism for their safety was slightly raised. He chose to tuck it away though. Both of them had every means of survival. And what Eren could not do, Mikasa would certainly do for him. The two perfected one another. All in all, he was not worried.

"Take care of yourselves, you hear?" Sara interjected as Mikasa and she embraced, careful not to disturb the unconscious toddler in her opposite arm.

"We will." Mikasa confirmed. The two women smiled gently at one another.

"Oi, brats. It's time for you all to go." Levi called from his spot, looking slightly irritated. The two couples exchanged one last smile amongst each other.

"I trust we're still on for Saturday?" He asked, inquiring after their appointments with the upper courts of Wall Maria. Eren smiled, glancing towards the small silver band around Mikasa's left ring finger.

"Wouldn't miss it." He affirmed warmly. Mikasa slightly blushed, taking notice to where his attention had been. The two turned away as Armin slipped an arm around Sara's waist and pulled her close. She rested a hand upon his chest and the two watched their friends lead their daughter over to where they were lining up. Eren turned on his heel and knelt to eye-level with his little girl. Her eyes searched his intently, patiently waiting for what he had to say. He inhaled deeply.

"We have to go now. But don't worry, we'll be back before the sun sets." He assured her. Grace's eyes watered slightly, but she said nothing as her eyes fell to the floor. He sighed, taking her small hand in his and giving it a tight squeeze. He used his other hand to lift her chin, turning her gaze back to his. He smiled lovingly.

"Hey." He whispered. She threw herself into him, burying her face into his neck. Eren inhaled sharply once again, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He felt her shape, her tiny frame in his. Her warmth, the sunshine soaked in her hair. The smell of roses on her skin. He pulled away, considering her eyes once more to make sure he had her attention. As if he could ever doubt it. Grace continued to watch him, the rising sun making her silhouette glow and her emerald orbs set ablaze in its amber beams. Once again, he was taken aback by how such a beautiful child could possibly be his. He lifted his eyebrows slightly.

"Stay strong, okay?" Grace nodded.

"Yes, Daddy." She obeyed quietly. Eren leaned in and pressed a generous kiss to her forehead, once again inhaling her sweet scent upon her hair. He pulled away all too quickly, wanting to stay in his daughter's company forever. However, Mikasa's gentle pressure of her hand on his back yanked him back into reality. He slowly stood up, nudging his child along. She reluctantly obeyed, crossing the way and coming to stand by the doctor, Armin, Sara, and Milo. The five of them waved as the squad started out onto the road. Hanji and Levi had followed them, and they stopped one last time to face their superiors.

"Remember, check them off and get back. No horsing around." Hanji reminded them. They all nodded. She looked to Eren. Covertly, she reached up and placed something in his hands, still holding on as she locked eyes with him.

"If anything goes awry, you know what to do." She ordered ominously. Eren nodded. Hanji nodded back. She began to walk away, Levi saying nothing as he eyed them. He was half-expecting the man to add another seething order, but to his surprise the Ackerman followed his commanding officer back over to the small group staying behind. However, she stopped for a moment. "And above all…..no 3DMG unless absolutely necessary."

"Yes, ma'am." Eren confirmed. It was then that the squad faced their trail ahead and were off. The rhythmic thumping of trots beneath their feet carrying them further and further away. As the density before them thickened, Eren took one last glance backwards, immediately laying eyes upon his kin as she waved to him loyally still, even when everyone else had ceased. As he faded into the brush, she still waved. Her figure shrinking away into nothing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was as if the atmosphere changed entirely once headquarters had disappeared from view. The heat had escalated, humidity clinging to their locks and making their uniforms sticky to their skin. It was considerably dark for being the morning hours, all credit going towards the ominous puffs of frozen, suspended water above. Still, they rode on.

Soon they came upon a patch of hills with slightly more rough terrain. Seeing as this was in their line of checkpoints, they rode through. Idle chatter was shouted back and forth to pass the time. This mission, though simple in nature, was going to take some time nonetheless.

"Ugh, one of our horses is going to suffer a twisted ankle before this is done." Archie called out, yanking the reins all about to avoid the particularly uneven earth beneath his feet.

"The only ones who would end up with a twisted ankle is you, Archie. Just like on the resiliency course back in training. You cried like a little girl!" Dahlia joked. Archie sneered at her while Jean snorted at the claim.

"I'm sure Grace has more resolve in her little finger than Tzimmerman possesses in his entire body. But at least their intelligence is on the same level." Jean chided with a vicious grin on his lips. Archie growled as Dahlia began to laugh, throwing her head back while Eren and Mikasa silently listened to the banter just a mere fifteen feet away. It was hard not to crack a grin as it continued.

"Well at least I am not constantly compared to a farm animal!" Archie shot back. Dahlia's mouth opened in an "O" of shock as she looked to Jean for his reaction. The veteran only chuckled.

"Is _that_ all you've got, Tzimmerman? Let's hope your Titan-killing abilities make up for such poor comebacks." Archie unsheathed a blade.

"You want to test that theory?" He said. Eren decided that now was an ample time to intervene before it escalated.

"Hey, guys. Knock it off. Archie, quite being so sensitive. Jean, quit being an asshole."

Both men grunted in frustration, and while Archie silently obeyed, Jean decided to turn his pointed words towards his Squad Leader.

"Wow, Yeager. I don't think I've seen this side of you before. Perhaps you're finally becoming a little bit more refined."

"There's a lot of things about me you refuse to notice, Jean. Now get back in formation." Eren replied without effort. Jean growled, obeying and lining back up alongside the two 106th recruits. He was completely amazed at Eren's cool, authoritative demeanor. What ever happened to that hot-headed tween he had met all those years ago? He had to admit….they had grown together in ways that the two frenemies couldn't have even imagined when they had scuffled about on the floor of the boy's barracks back in training. Back then, Jean wanted nothing more than to humiliate Eren and belittle him. Now….now, God help him, he was beginning to _respect_ the young man.

"We're nearing the end of these hills….we should be approaching the plateau in no time." Eren called out to them.

It was a few hours before they reached the said point. The large, flat face of the rock jutted out into the vast field before them in a strange shape, looking as if to pierce the sky with its jagged edge. Trees were littered all about, though the only group close enough to be considered a forest was off to their left at the very base of the plateau. It was there that they were instructed to go in Commander Hanji's notes.

Just beyond the small forest lay a trench of considerable size, winding back in an ominous darkness that seemed almost too foreboding to enter. Yet, the small squad advanced. Their second checkpoint would be amongst those trees. The third, within the trench.

As they approached the towering wood, there was a distinct change in temperature. Cool air poured from in front of them, of which Eren deduced had come from the trench, since the dark crevice in the earth was devoid of all sunlight. As they neared the mouth of the abyss, Archie yelled to him.

"Squad Leader! Instructions?"

"Advance!" Eren cried, and the squad did so. Trotting deeper and deeper into nature's depths. Eren looked up to the sky above as their only light upon their entry, noticing a thing glint of something overhead. He squinted to identify it but failed to do so.

In rush of seconds, he heard a choked scream. Snapping his head in its direction, he spied one of his soldiers being taken away by a seemingly dark force.

"DAHLIA!" Eren shrieked. Archie responded in the blink of an eye. Swords drawn, the tall man whisked himself away to challenge his comrade's assailant, leaving their horses in a freelance trot.

The young Squad Leader had been so busy watching his soldier take off that he failed to notice the oncoming force. In an abrupt smack to his body he was knocked clean from the horse, pinned down violently by a strength he did not recognize. Dazed he blinked several times, his eyesight coming back into focus and looking upon the face of his elder half-brother. He inhaled deeply, his posture stiffening in defense as his eyes and expression twisted into the most devilish malice. The Marleyan warrior took no notice, still as one could be.

Mikasa screamed as she was snatched up into the heights of the trench as well, thrashing about in protest.

It was an ambush.

"Come quietly now, Eren Yeager. There won't be any fuss if you do." Zeke's voice was alarmingly calm for the commotion going on around them. Eren squirmed under his grip, grunting in frustration. He continued to shoot daggers at his "brother" while all the while looking about to get a snapshot of their situation. It was clear that his estranged relative had at least three others with him, all seemingly engaged with his own soldiers who struggled viciously in the very dim light.

"Was this your plan all along? To catch us completely off guard? It's been three _years_!" He spat at the bespectacled man. Zeke's expression only fell slightly in concern.

"Patience is a virtue, dear fellow. A quality that you don't seem to possess." He reminded him on cool certainty. Eren hated it.

"Bastard." He hissed. Zeke looked up to the struggling Dahlia, who had somehow only encased her legs in the vicious wires of a trap. Archie furiously hacked away at them while trying to fend off Marleyan warriors who had managed to reach them. Without looking back down the man spoke to his brother once more.

"Like the traps we set? State of the art Marleyan technology."

"If you call technology violent murder, then yes." Eren growled, gripping at Zeke's balled fists in his shirt and clawing at them. Zeke had no time to respond as another voice came forward from behind him.

"They were meant for _you,_ you son of a bitch!" Hissed a young man with a slicked back hairstyle, his eyes boring into Eren's with a malicious glare. Zeke only turned halfway to him in acknowledgement.

"Calm yourself, Galliard. I am sure the boy knows that."

" _BOY?_ " Eren exclaimed, digging his knee into Zeke's side. The man quickly pinned him in once more, making the Shiganshina native grunt again in anger. Galliard allowed a vicious smile to spread across his features, inching himself ever so much closer to the struggling soldier underneath his comrade. Kneeling down, he stared down at him.

"Where is your little friend? Armin, is it? We know he stole the Colossal Titan from our comrade Bertholdt Hoover. We'd like it returned to us." He said on just a calm tone as Zeke had taken on. It was the first time in their entire exchange that Eren's expression softened.

"Just your luck. He isn't here." He informed them almost joyfully, thankful that his dearest friend had chosen not to tag along. Galliard noted the change in his demeanor, at which he only chuckled.

"Ah, well. I suppose we'll just go have to go get him then, won't we?" He whispered. Eren froze. Getting him meant….

 _Grace._

A new form of strength overtook him, one that he had no previous knowledge of possessing. In a flash he had heaved Zeke off of him and threw him into Galliard. The two stunned Marleyans quickly regained their balance and a face-off began. A wild look infected the young man's emerald glare as he looked to them angrily.

"Over my dead body." He hissed through gritted teeth. Galliard and Zeke both noted the newfound strength in their enemy. Again, Galliard's face crept into a malicious grin.

"So be it." He replied happily, drawing his sword. Eren produced his as well. His gaze locked and he charged forward, furiously sparring with the Marleyan loyalist. It was during one particular swing of his blade that Eren utilized his 3DMG, drawing himself back into the light of the mouth of the trench. He also took this moment to fire the single flair into the sky above. The object Hanji Zoe had slipped into his hands before leaving HQ.

Galliard and Zeke followed just as quickly to his location, and it was then to Eren's horror that he realized the two possessed similar gear. They had copied their equipment. Galliard took notice as the two came into the light.

"You think you Eldian scum are the only ones capable of creating such frivolous things?" He teased, turning about mockingly and showing off the gear. Eren gritted his teeth, acknowledging the hiss of 3DMG above as Archie, Dahlia, and Mikasa had followed his example and drawn their enemies out into the light of the small forest. Here they would have better leverage. Eren counted four others besides Galliard and Zeke. However, he didn't have much time to contemplate a plan as Galliard threw himself at the young man, causing him to snap his full attention back into the fight.

Zeke had seemingly disappeared, and were it not for his flustered thoughts of awoken rage, Eren should have taken that as a hint a while ago. Still, the two men sparred beneath the trees in passion, cutting at one another with precision and brute strength. The longer it dragged on, the more frustrated Galliard became. Zeke had told him his scrawny half-brother would be a piece of cake, a trifle once he had gotten him into a fight. Eren Yeager had proven that perhaps he indeed was his comrade's relation. Eren took a particularly deep slash at Galliard's face, producing a sizable gash and a strangled growl from the Marleyan warrior.

Overhead, Dahlia yelled to Mikasa.

"Mikasa, what do we do?" She cried.

"Keep fighting. We cannot win and save Eren if we do not fight!" Mikasa hissed, driving her heel into her opponent's cheekbone. Dahlia nodded, hurling herself back into her own match. Archie had managed to bring his into a clearing where the two had engaged hand-to-hand combat.

 _You cannot show your opponent that you are afraid. The second he feels he can best you is when he will. Understand?_

"Understood." Archie muttered beneath his breath, delivering a devastating blow to the man's neck and knocking him off balance.

Eren screamed angrily, continuing to swing his swords haphazardly in a desperate attempt to best the red-headed man. It was during this time that he spoke.

"You have ruined _everything_ in my life. My family, my home. I won't let you ruin anything else, you bastards!" Eren grunted out. Galliard's eyebrows remained knitted together in concentration as he laid into the young man relentlessly, with neither opponent even beginning to feel an inclination of tiring. It was then that a high voice called to them.

"EREN!" Mikasa cried from nearby. Even in all of her strength, she could not shake her assailant. It was frightening. Eren whirled around for a moment to look at her in horror, drawing in a breath.

"MIKAS-!" Sharp, deliberate pain shot through his chest. He hitched for air, looking down just as the warm blossom of scarlet bloomed down his shirt. He came to recognize the bloodied tip of a sword protruding from his chest. Zeke's labored breathing was against the back of his neck.

"EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Mikasa shrieked in terror. Eren choked for air as Zeke withdrew his blade, following a fleeing Galliard onto a nearby branch. Now, they wait. They had instigated everything, now it was just a matter of time before the Attack Titan showed itself, harboring the Coordinate within.

The young man sunk to his knees, his eyes wide open as the gaping wound continued to spill blood all over the front of his uniform. Absently he collapsed backwards onto the earth, once again finding himself staring up at the gray overcast above. His lungs were on fire with every breath he took. Fluid filled where it was not welcome and the warmth of his own gore bathed him underneath. The endless clashing of metal and air releasing from the 3DMG hung in the atmosphere around him. He looked to where he knew his enemies were watching. He saw his half-brother's anticipating stare. He knew what they wanted. He was under no inclination to give it to them.

Several moments passed, and Eren remained in his human form.

"Zeke….why isn't he changing?" Galliard hissed impatiently. Unbeknownst to him, the elder Yeager hadn't the faintest clue either.

"I don't know, but stand your ground. He could at any moment. And when he does, that's when we take action." He ordered. A few more moments of waiting amidst the chaos, and Porco Galliard had had enough. He charged forward, grabbing the young man by the collar of his blood-stained shirt.

"Where? Where _is the Coordinate,_ you Eldian spawn of the devil? We know your filthy body possesses it." He shrieked desperately, an untamed look in his eyes. Eren's labored breathing was his only response for a moment. Eren looked to his comrades overhead as they struggled. The Marleyans had trained so hard for this assault. It was evident. The way they moved, dodged every movement from his soldiers. They had prepared heavily for this, had poured every ounce of their energy into this very mission these last three years.

Which made it all the more gratifying to look his enemy in the eye with a triumphant smirk on his face, a small trickle of blood flowing from the corner of his lips.

"You'll never…find it." He struggled to utter. Galliard's eyes widened.

"What the _hell_ does that mean, you piece of shit?" He barked, yanking him closer before having the wind knocked out of him. Jean engaged Galliard, drawing him away from the injured man in a flurry of cursing and punches. Eren continued to smile as his gaze turned upwards once more.

His vision seemed to begin to fade. The whole world existed in one second and ceased to make sense in the other. Everything from past to present reeled through his mind in a whirlwind of emotion and fatigue. He thought of his hopes, his dreams….every single thing he had aspired to be since he was a child. His most simple desire stirred within him.

 _I don't want to die inside these walls without knowing what's out there._

He had gotten just a small glimpse of what was beyond these confines of stone and crystal. They had seen the ocean, in its vast, salty glory. Nothing had laid beyond it but hope, and destiny. He knew that beyond the horizon was their future. Was….was this really how things were meant to play out?

Geese. He saw geese fly overhead. Their graceful wingspan carrying them across the clearing and into oblivion. Eren blinked several times.

 _Th-that's impossible! That wall is fifty meters high!_

His breath hitched as the familiar words pierced his core. The ghost of his triumphant smile faded.

"Armin…" He whispered. His first and dearest friend smiled back at him like a lost tape in his mind. Oh, how much they had all grown. He held a book firmly in his grasp, beckoning him to come look at the findings he had discovered amongst the pages. Eren could feel the tingle of his tear ducts begin to wake.

 _So, Eren. Do you resent me for what I did?_

"Captain Levi…." His short superior glared back at him adorned with a handkerchief covering all but his soul-splitting eyes. He couldn't place it, but he swore he saw a hint of gratitude tucked behind its gray hues as he stared at him. Humanity's strongest.

 _Ooooohhhhh Eren! Let me touch your arm! OW! Without skin, it's sooooo hot!_

It burned his core as he forced a chuckle.

"Hanji Zoe…" The glint of her ever-present glasses smiled back at him just as her mouth did. The craziest of them all and yet…..she had brought them so far. The woman that lost her greatest leader and still carried on. The woman who looked up to _them_ in times of need. The woman who had given them hope in the wake of tragedy.

 _Not everyone can sacrifice themselves unconditionally for Eren like you can, Mikasa. I just want to know…..what we're giving our lives for._

"Jean…." The tall Trost native grimaced angrily as he continued to fight the Marleyan warrior out of the corner of Eren's eye. The tears began to flow freely at this point.

' _I gave in to a Titan!' 'We'll spank you for that later!'_

"Connie….Sasha…" The two idiots of the 104th waved to him, their smiles wide and welcoming. He only could smile in his mind at their antics. They would end up together, he was sure.

 _You….wrapped this scarf around me. Thank you._

Eren's gaze lifted to see Mikasa, _his_ Mikasa, still slashing feverishly at the seemingly endless clash with her assailant. He saw her desperate eyes glance at him between attacks.

"Mikasa….." He muttered so weak it was barely audible. The Asian beauty slowed to delayed motion as he watched her, her ebony locks flying about as she fought viciously to get to him. He wanted to caress her cheek, stroke the scar that he had given her so long ago…..a constant reminder of his brutal nature….and her gentle one. Despite the blades she held, the zeroed-in precision she put into every slash, the cold stare to her eyes which riddled them now….he knew that underneath, she was still that scared little girl he met that stormy day. Shaken but fearless. She was the rain to his flame…and only she could rekindle his spark.

The pain was increasing and he knew that Zeke would not wait forever. As he lay completely ill-disposed and barely breathing, he knew that in all actuality he was buying his comrades time. Time for reinforcements to arrive. Time to fight off the threats around them and escape to safety. He knew it would only be a matter of time until his Commander would arrive with Captain Levi and the remaining Scouts. He was content. Finally, he was where he belonged.

Another face flashed across his mind as he felt the strain of his weakening heart throb in his chest. His head had become light but he still could see her clear as crystal. Her large green eyes gazed back at him lovingly, a smile adorning her lips. Her bangs clung to her forehead as the rain continued to fall, drenching her anew. It was the most at peace he had ever seen her…..the perfect image for his fading soul.

"Grace….." He whispered. Sequences of her smiling, laughing at him tickling her, running about the meadow all played through his head…..his daughter. His beautiful daughter. His newfound hope and reason to fight.

 _That brat is going to be your undoing, Yeager._

He released a strained chuckle. He did not argue with it then, and he certainly did not want to now. He was spent. He knew that in this moment, his fate was forever sealed. And it was all for her.

"…..live on. _Live_ and fight for the rest of your days…I'll be watching…..I promise."

The light faded from his eyes and he fell still, the last of his air expelling into the humid air.

Lost into oblivion forever.

Mikasa grunted, finally breaking free and making a direct beeline for her fiancé. Approaching him, inevitable dread filled her heart. He was so motionless. So relaxed…it scared her. Eren Yeager was not a relaxed person.

"Eren!" She cried, landing on her knees and cupping his face. He stared back at her with a familiar gleam that she had hoped she would never see. She pressed two frantic fingers to his neck, her breathing sporadic and her entire body shaking. The whole world crumbled as she felt nothing beneath the pads of her index and middle.

 _No._

Tears began to well.

 _NO._

She clutched at his blood-soaked shirt, making it ooze between her fingers and stain her porcelain pale skin.

" **NOOOOOOO!** " She shrieked with the most sorrowful cries. This made everyone in the surrounding area pause for a moment. Jean's eyes widened as he only now laid eyes upon the gruesome display. He growled, flying up into the nearby trees and followed by Dahlia and Archie. Their enemies, it seemed, had also withdrawn in confusion. Once clear of the scene, the three Scouts looked down to the display below.

"Eren…is he….." Dahlia began, tears beginning to form in her own eyes. Archie had drained pale white, his mouth agape in horror. Jean took a step forward.

"Eren…..you bastard…." He choked up, fighting back the tears that threatened to cascade down his own cheeks.

Nearby, the remaining Marleyan warriors also watched in surprise at the scene unfolding. Zeke and Galliard were at a loss for words. Eren Yeager had refused to change until the end. They had made the gravest mistake.

"Zeke…..what do we do now?" One of the unnamed warriors questioned their leader. Zeke watched the scene unfold below and held up a hand.

"Wait. It won't be long until _she_ arrives." He said assuredly. So they did, and watched what played out.

Mikasa was absolutely gone in mind and demeanor. She cast away her swords, throwing them several feet away and hunching over his body. She wrenched herself into a heap, leaning her forehead against his. Tears flowed freely and surprisingly, nobody moved for a long moment. It was just her in that clearing, holding what was tangibly left to the only person she had ever loved in this world.

Eren Yeager….the boy who had saved her life in every possible way a person could be saved from themselves. The boy who had given her meaning, motivation…..the very essence of who she was. He had brought them all so far, whether he had believed it or not. They had won the Battle of Shiganshina, had started rebuilding their home district, become stronger and wiser in their years of service…..They had fallen in love. Had a child together. A wonderful little girl who was so beloved by all who knew her. But any person with half a brain knew none loved her more than her father, Eren Yeager.

Now a vapor in the wind. Gone in an instant.

Without so much as another breath she snatched the rugged scarlet fabric from around her neck, slinging it tightly around him and clutching it between them. Her breathing hitched, screwing her eyes shut as more fluid threatened to escape. She had to say goodbye.

"Eren…." She whimpered softly. "I…..I failed you…" She paid no mind to the approaching trot of an enemy.

In a flurry of upturned soil and vegetation, Mikasa was snatched up into the jaws of the Cartman Titan, who had emerged from the darkness of the trench. Part of her shin snapped off and went flying into the grass,severing it as it clamped down its powerful jaws over her form. Pieck ran away into the distance. The distinct crunch of bones could be heard as it did so.

Zeke nodded, relieved that the Ackerman woman had been removed so that their final work could begin.

"MIKASAAAAAAA!" Dahlia cried out, stretching out a hand, tears streaming down her cheeks. Archie prepped himself for a propulsion forward but Jean stuck out an arm to stop him.

"No." He ordered.

" _NO?_ We just watched them eat her! They have to pay!" He argued, glaring at the now most senior Scout in their small squad.

"We can't let these pieces of shit take Eren's body. It would mean that everything we have done for humanity will be lost. _He_ is the priority." Jean barked, as much as it pained him to see Mikasa get carried further and further away. The sting of a secondary death was prominent now. They had lost not only humanity's greatest hope, but also their strongest soldier next to Captain Levi. Just as her lover had gone, she had as well. Faded away in the blink of an eye. But there was more important things to attend to.

 _Mikasa, please. Forgive me. We have to keep Eren out of their hands…even…..if he's no longer with us._ Jean rationalized in his own head. _You will be avenged, I promise you._

Just as he was finishing speaking, they eyed Zeke and Galliard emerge from their hiding spot, making a direct approach to the young man's lifeless corpse. Jean looked to his fallen comrade for a moment, gritting his teeth.

 _Eren, you asshole. Why did you have to go like_ _ **this**_ _?_ He raised a sword in their enemy's direction.

"MOVE!" He yelled, all three of them flying forwards to combat them. Galliard took note and advanced in their direction, sword drawn and ready. In his mind, the perfect chance had presented itself. And he'd be damned if they didn't make off with their prize. Jean and he collided in a mess of metal and 3DMG for the second time, grunting in anger as the two wrestled in mid-air . Dahlia and Archie whizzed past them, continuing the advance until being inadvertently caught in a scuffle themselves. All but one was engaged, and it was he who had the most important task at hand.

Zeke was almost to him, his arms stretched out in greed. Finally, they would have what they deserved back in their possession. Finally they could control everything again. Finally, he could be a full-fledged Marleyan and leave his past completely behind him. Grisha and Dina Yeager had been dead to him for years, but this…..this would finally put it all to rest. Marley would have the upper hand. They would wipe out the rest of Paradis and finally have the peace they had longed for. Finally, they would be free.

One flash of silver and both of his hands were sliced clean from his wrists. His heart pitted in his stomach as he looked up into the deathly glare of the one soldier he had never wanted to face again.

Levi slashed at his throat in a whirlwind of blades, making him scream in anguish as he clutched the spurting blood. The three other warriors began an assault charge, but Zeke withdrew. Galliard followed. Catching his breath, the redhead glared to his superior.

"Zeke? Zeke, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Retreat." He muttered without so much as a pause. Galliard's eyes widened.

" _What?_ Are you out of your mind? The Coordinate is _right there_!" Galliard argued, jutting a finger in Eren's direction. Despite Eren Yeager's ominous words to him, the man was still convinced he possessed what they needed. Zeke surveyed the situation once more, finding Levi and the rest of the Scouts encircling the clearing. He balled his hand into a tight fist. All hope was lost. He refused to face the vicious Ackerman ever again.

"It's no use if that blasted Captain is here. He'll never let us get to him." He knew his decision would have horrible consequences, but he preferred to face them alive rather than dead. He began his ascension into the canopy ahead, leaving an absolutely flabbergasted Galliard staring at him as he left. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he turned back.

"RETREAT!" He called. The unnamed warriors looked to him in confusion and the man nodded, taking off himself.

The area vacated of all threats, with the Survey Corps members left to the silence of the trees. One last hiss of 3DMG and Hanji Zoe landed in the clearing with ease, eyes narrowed in disdain as she watched their cowardice enemies flee the scene. Turning about, she detached her goggles from her head and began wiping them on her shirt to clean off the little blood spatters from her brief conflict upon arrival.

"Glad we opted to come as backup. Is anyone hurt?" Hanji called out, but eyed something out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she spotted Armin inching himself closer to a crumpled body on the ground, pooled in dark gore. His face was angled away from them, but she watched as the wind stirred the chestnut locks atop his head. She froze. Fear overtook her body as they all looked in the direction she was honed in on.

"No…..it _can't_ be…." She whimpered, moving closer herself until she was undoubtedly looking down into the lifeless stare of Eren Yeager. Her entire body tingled with shock, her eyes open in wide disbelief. Nearby, she heard Sasha whimper and bury her face into Connie's chest, who placed a supporting hand on the back of her head and held her as she sobbed. Behind her, she heard her right-hand man's feet shuffle to face the others.

"How did this happen?" Levi asked the three remaining members of the deceased man's squad. His voice was low, almost threatening in nature.

"He was attacked…..by a bearded man and a young man….they had a duel…..Eren lost…" Archie muttered, refusing to look them in the eye.

"Where is Mikasa? How could _she_ allow this to happen?" Hanji snapped angrily.

"Gone. The Cartman Titan ate her to clear a path for that bearded man to have a go at Eren." Archie replied in a deadpan fashion. Armin looked up in shock, his breath hitching at the news. Hanji's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You _saw_ this?" She probed.

"Yes. It was undeniable. She….was holding Eren up until her last moments." Jean explained further. His chest tightened as the image flashed across his memory. It wasn't a whole of two seconds before Hanji Zoe slammed her fist into the trunk of the nearest tree, shattering the bark and cracking her knuckles.

"GOD DAMMIT!" She screamed to the sky, feeling herself begin to heave. The remaining members jumped in surprise, watching their Commander wail in agony as she hunched over herself. Dahlia had gotten a closer look at their deceased squad leader amidst it all, and she hurriedly covered her mouth and sprinted away to vomit in disgust. Hanji Zoe felt the trickle of blood from her now busted-open knuckles, but none of it seemed to matter. Out of all the loss they had endured…

"Four-Eyes…"

Hanji felt the almost unfamiliar warmth of tears on her cheeks, her mouth twisted in a permanent cringe as she tried to fight her emotions.

"Shitty Glasses….."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She wailed. Armin sat still, his lips puckered in fevered attempts to combat his own crystal fluid accumulating at the corners of his eyes.

His friend, his dearest friend….lay dead at his feet. He could not process it….even with such a vast mind he could not…..he wouldn't accept it. Eren was faking. He'd jump up any second now and laugh at all of them for how stupid they were acting. One more look into his glossy stare and Armin's stomach wrenched. Reality was beginning to set in. Gently he knelt, reaching out a hand and slowly brushing his eyes closed. Instantly, Eren looked more at peace. Armin offered him a tight grin.

 _Eren…..in all of our years together….I never thought….I'd be the one to make it out the farthest…..You….Mikasa…..you're both gone? How could this be?_ It took every ounce of willpower to remain resolute.

Levi grabbed a hold of his commanding officer's shoulders, lifting her up and shaking her a couple of times.

"HANJI ZOE." He cried. The use of her actual name curbed her tears and she stared back at him, flushed red from her screaming. A pause as she looked about to the somber expressions of her soldiers. She sniffled, collecting herself and giving a heavy sigh.

"I apologize to all of you. That was completely unprofessional of me."

Before anyone could reassure her, she took one last glance in Eren's direction before speaking.

"There is obviously nothing more that needs to be done today. The perpetrators have fled, so we must as well if we are to not suffer any more loss." She said, her voice still shaky. "Get…" She choked out, but held up a hand to her mouth to stop herself. "Get Eren ready for the journey home."

You'd think the Scouts were handling fine china as they lifted their comrade onto the white canvas sheet. Carefully, Jean grasped either of his wrists and tucked them closer to his body. They wrapped him up gently, covering everything but the very top of his head and his feet. Jean scooped his hands under his knees and Armin took the head, with Dahlia supporting in the middle.

"Ready on three. One, two, three." Armin commanded, and the three lifted him into the supply cart, centering him far enough to where the tailgate would not close on him. As the others began to mount their horses, Armin folded up the infamous scarf delicately in his arms, tucking Eren's basement key necklace in its fold and putting it away in his satchel around his leg before following suit.

The ride back, to say the least, was the darkest journey they had ever taken. Words could not describe the weight of what they carried on their shoulders in that moment.

Upon arrival at the stables, they were met with Dmitri and Simon who had seen their approaching group in alarm. Hanji informed them all they needed to know, and the grief spread viciously to them. Nobody dared move for the longest moment. Then, in one fluid motion, Hanji Zoe dismounted and grasped her horse's reins.

"Everyone, index for the day. Not a word about this to _anyone else_ until morning light. Is that understood?" She ordered firmly. Just as everyone was complying in agreement, a small voice rang out.

"Daddy?"

 _Oh no._

Everyone turned to look at the little girl who stood dead center in the pathway up to HQ. Her large eyes locked dead ahead, past the lot of them. Dahlia immediately teared up again.

"Grace….. _honey….._ " She whimpered. It was too late.

The young girl spotted the feet dangling off the ledge of the wagon, motionless. She could still see from here the distinct pink splatters of finger paint upon the toes of the boots. Looking about, she did not see the familiar soft face of her mother either. Grace Yeager was a smart girl. She could put two and two together.

Nothing was said. How could you begin to explain to a child that….

Armin was the one to step forward. He took each step with caution, hands nervously clasped in front of him as he drew near to the girl. Grace stood completely still, watching him with the most intense gaze he had ever seen. He knelt to her level, taking each of her tiny hands in his grasp tenderly.

"Grace…..I'm so sorry…." He muttered. He watched her expression barely change, still reveling in shock from what he could imagine. Gently, he released one of her hands and dug into his satchel, producing the scarf for her and holding it out. Carefully she took it, once again running a hand along her mother and her handiwork upon the very outer edge. She also pawed the necklace in contemplation, her expression permanently adorned in shock. Armin lowed his gaze to the ground in shame. They had let her down. This child of pure innocence, with not an enemy in the world. Her family torn apart in a matter of hours. He could not look at her.

It surprised him when he felt the pressure on his hands lift and transfer to his neck. Blinking back the tears, he realized that Grace had moved to wrap her arms around his neck in a toddler-esque hug. The scarf and necklace still tight in her grasp. He hugged her back, holding her close.

The two held one another for the longest moment. The wind was whistling about, a storm imminent on the horizon. Armin felt another hand rest upon his shoulder blade.

"I believe it is all time for us to retire for the evening." Hanji Zoe's voice of authority rang out without falter. The other soldiers reluctantly did so, and in a just a few moments the place was vacated, save for Armin, Hanji, and Levi. Grace had silently returned back inside with Dmitri and Dahlia, not saying one word to anyone. Hanji watched her Commander-in-training intently before giving another sigh.

"You should go as well, Armin. The next few days are going to rough for all of us." Hanji said. The blonde just stood in silence, staring out over the hills and bringing his conscience beyond their slopes. Without argument, the soldier disappeared around the corner, leaving the two most seasoned veterans to their own devices.

"Levi…." Hanji began, starting to look to where Armin Arlert had been fixated just moments ago. "…..when will we stop losing people? When will we stop having all of this…..death?" She whispered. Levi Ackerman, who had yet to add his commentary on the matter, just turned about to where his back was to her. His head lowered, he turned it to where he could talk back to her.

"…..when we are dead ourselves." Came his bitter reply, and Hanji sensed only the most minute tremble in his voice. Though he had become a pro at masking them, the Commander of the Survey Corps knew that today had shaken him to the core as it did for all of them.

Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman, amidst the heat of conflict and for the greater good, had given the ultimate sacrifice. Now, it was up to the rest of them to carry on.

Now, more than ever, they needed one another.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I have been such a busy bee lately! Wowza! I hope I didn't butcher that too badly, this is one of the chapters I've had floating around in my brain for God knows how long. Apologies for any typos or mistakes in writing. If you are offended by character death or anything, I am sorry. I felt that a warning at the beginning would have taken away from the dramatic blow this chapter delivered.**

 **There will be yet another shift in mood from this chapter onward. We are going to be delving more into the perception of things through Grace's eyes as the focus shifts to her and what will happen to her following this day. As one might guess, the next chapter is going to be UBER depressing, so if you don't feel like reading it, I understand. Sadness is a subjective emotion that some choose not to partake in.**

 **Regardless, I thank you for following along with me and still having faith in this story. It means the world, I assure you. Be sure to keep your eyes peeled for my first one-shot, which should be up within the next few days. Until then, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **HeartforHumanity845**


	9. Retreat

**Retreat**

 ****Slight suggestive material below. Proceed with caution**

 _June 7_ _th_

 _Year 857_

 _9:09 a.m._

It was quite apparent to him that the small wad of dough at his disposal was possibly the most entertaining thing he had ever come across. He greedily grabbed for it in his short little fingers, turning it about and slamming it onto the hardwood table. The shapely figure of his mother, her back turned to him, hummed quietly as she finished up her own creations for the oven. She turned about and smiled at her little boy, her hands once again caked in flour and unleavened bread.

"You're doing a wonderful job, sweetheart." She complimented, taking the seat across from her little blondie of a son. Just then, a large bearded man entered the back room and beamed at the sight before him.

"Heeeey! How's my _favorite_ grandson?" He gushed, scooping the little boy up into his arms as he shrieked in surprise.

"Grandpa!" Milo babbled, a smile spread across his face. Sara watched them with gentle weariness in her eyes. She chuckled.

"Father, he's your _only_ grandson." She reminded him. He waved her away.

"No matter." He said before gently setting the boy back down and stepping across the way to admire his daughter's handiwork.

"Oh, how I have missed you in the shop. Nobody quite makes hot cross buns like you do, pumpkin." He said, reaching across to pinch at her chin affectionately. She waved him away bashfully. He cleared his throat.

"So. What time should I be at the high courts tomorrow?" He asked. Sara's heart instantly dropped and she frowned.

"Um, I'm not sure if Armin is wanting to make it anymore, considering…." She trailed off. She looked to the thin band around her finger, a sparkling crystal glinting in the morning sunlight. The two had scarcely spoken in the last couple of days. She assured him that she understood and said she would grant him as much space as he needed, taking Milo into town with her. Mr. Whilton's eyebrows arched in recognition, his mouth curving into an "O".

"Oh, right. I am sorry, Sara. I completely forgot about your friends…." He apologized. She offered him a forced smile.

"It's okay, Father." She affirmed, her gaze turning to the window as she watched the streets bustle outside. Any moment now, they would be passing through.

News of the two Scouts' deaths reached every corner of Paradis, for the two had made quite a name for themselves amongst its citizens' idle conversation. The news spread as far as Wall Sina and the palace, with Queen Historia making announcements of her insistence upon attending the funeral. She even offered to pay for the services, and had made a personal appearance at HQ to offer her deepest condolences. As for the burial place, Armin had been the one to suggest the spot, knowing exactly where the two star-crossed lovers would have wanted to be laid to rest.

The distant clop of hooves and the hushing of the crowds indicated their arrival into the square. Sara quietly lifted Milo up onto her hip and emerged from the shop to stand with her father as the procession made their way through.

Hanji Zoe and Captain Levi led the group, their faces neutrally somber at best. Jean and Armin followed, wearing the same exhausted expressions. Two horses pulled a single cart of which two polished cedar coffins sat neatly next to one another atop the bed. Though Eren's body was the only one recovered, the Scouts had opted to put another one for Mikasa as memorial and to give no reason for suspicion and talk amongst the common folk. Following the caskets was another set of horses, a white one carrying the Queen herself, her blonde hair loose and flowing down her back. Her husband, Lord Tremaine, rode alongside her with their son in tow on his lap.

Everyone, from Levi to the little prince, was adorned in some sort of black. The Scouts all wore specialized cloaks atop their uniforms, black instead of forest green with the Wings of Freedom embroidered onto them. Queen Historia was dressed in a black and grey accented gown that reached her shins, and Lord Tremaine and the Prince wore matching button-up gray shirts and black pants.

What started out as a hush turned into something astounding amidst the citizens of the city. The Scouts were taken aback as a slow clap began, escalating in volume and size until not a single hand was exempt from the feverish applause. It was enough to make any of them cry. Women and children placed singular roses and carnations on the caskets' wagon as it rode by, many whispering their deepest feelings of sympathy and gratitude for the sacrifice of the two most famous soldiers to ever darken the Survey Corps' doorstep.

"Who would have thought….." mumbled Jean quietly, just loud enough for Hanji, Levi, and Armin to hear. Indeed, the Scouts were impressed by the display from the common folk. Armin felt a tear sting the corner of his eye.

 _Eren….Mikasa…..if only you could have seen….._ His gaze lifted to meet three familiar persons amongst the sea of faces.

Sara locked eyes with Armin for a moment. The young man pursed his lips even tighter, biting back the tears as he looked away from his fiancé and son. Her heart sank further into her chest at the sight of his melancholy state. She wanted nothing more than to run across the square and throw her arms around him. But after reminding herself of the pain she felt at losing her mother, she knew it was best to let _him_ come to _her._

They ventured further and further away, their destination nearing ever so closer with each trot they took.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The silky fabric brushed against the small of her back, making her want to scratch as her dresser finished pulling down the gown over the top of her head. Her long chestnut hair had been pleated back into a singular braid, a black silk headband atop her head. The dress itself was a velvet ebony, the skirt sparkling with a sheer thin layer of stormy gray. Sasha reached for her shrug, the girl allowing her to slip it on with ease.

The mirror in front of her reflected her deepest thoughts. She looked at her own reflection with somewhat disbelief as her large green eyes searched her own form. She had never worn such dark colors before. She didn't like it. A kind face emerged from behind her and pressed its cheek to hers. Two hands wrapped her shoulders as the gentle doctor of the Survey Corps gave them a squeeze.

"Are you ready, Miss Yeager?" She questioned on a hushed tone. The girl twisted her face to avoid speaking. The little girl had not spoken since that dreadful day, not to anyone. Now was no different. Connie, Sasha, Dahlia, and Archie just watched in sympathy as she turned away from Dmitri.

Wordlessly she crossed the room to her dresser, opening the bottom drawer and producing two items. Like any of them could have doubted what they were. She first slung the necklace around herself, pulling down on the key to make sure it was secure. Next, she draped the tattered scarlet fabric about her shoulders neatly, allowing its hems to fall behind her. A splash of color amongst all the gray. She then looked to the doctor, giving a solemn nod. Dmitri and Sasha extended a hand each. Grace took them respectfully, following the remaining Scouts out to the carriage and horses that awaited them.

The carriage seemed so large and rickety as the little girl sat opposite of Dmitri and Dahlia. Archie, Connie, Simon, and Sasha rode on horseback outside, leading and trailing the carriage accordingly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sloping hills of the outermost part of Wall Maria rustled in the gentle wind, the procession making its way across its vast field. A singular tree stood upon a particular slope, and it was here that the group stopped and dismounted.

Eren and Mikasa's caskets were placed side by side underneath the tree, the sunlight glistening off their polished surfaces. Hanji and Armin carefully placed the flowers along the bottoms of them before joining Levi, Jean, Queen Historia, and her family in a small congregation facing them.

The funeral took place and was over before anyone knew it, the priest's mumbled words of routine offering little comfort to the grief-stricken friends of the two fallen soldiers. They were soon joined by the remaining Scouts, who all comforted one another as they took turns saying their goodbyes.

Queen Historia was one of the last to approach the caskets. She looked between the two of them, feeling as if she had nothing to say. Tears were abundant amongst all of them, and it did not help as Historia gestured for her husband and son to come forward, each bearing a placard. She gently took each one and placed them on the ground in front of each coffin. Their grave-markers, specially carved by the Queen's stone mason. Each contained their name, birth date and death day, along with the Wings of Freedom carved across the top. Forever the symbol they would bear for the organization they gave their lives for.

She turned and looked to her fellow 104th comrades, offering a grim smile.

"I do hope that if there's anything you all would need, you would not hesitate to send for me." She stated kindly. Jean nodded.

"Of course, Historia." He conferred, respecting her request to be called just by her name when addressing her. She gave a curt nod before taking her leave. The Queen did not want to depart them, but she had a duty to the people of Paradis. And even the deaths of her friends could not step in the way. Lord Tremaine and Prince Josef remained silent but offered nods of sympathy as they joined her back onto their horses.

Once the Queen and her family had far been out of sight, Hanji gave a nod to Dmitri, who along with Dahlia ventured over to the carriage of which they had come in.

Grace startled as the door opened and sunlight filled the small cab. She was beckoned out and escorted over by the two women. All eyes were on the little girl as she paused upon seeing the two wooden coffins. Her arms fell to her sides and she stood frozen. She did not want to advance, for fear that the reality would become inevitable if she did. She felt the grass brush the backs of her calves and the call of a prairie bird in the distance.

"Do you have anything to say, Grace?" Dahlia asked in a hush after several moments of pained silence. The girl looked back to all the faces watching her, her tiny heart racking against her sternum. As she stared absentmindedly at them, Hanji turned to them as well and began waving them away.

"Come. Let's give her some privacy." She ordered softly. The group exchanged glances before stepping further away until they were practically out of earshot.

Grace turned about, once again facing the two silent resting spots. She approached with caution, each step taken gingerly with her eyes fixed on the flawless surface of polished wood. She glanced at the markers below, approaching the casket that held what remained of her beloved father. Carefully she ran a hand along the smooth surface of the lid, her eyes searching for him. Imagining him lying there, as if in a deep sleep. Oh, how she wanted him to wake up.

She reached into the pocket of her shrug, producing a crème-colored paper folded thrice times, and slowly opened it up. It was here that she spoke for the first time in two days.

"I finished that painting from the other day." She stated, holding it in her hands for a moment before tucking it into the seal between the lid and the main body of the casket. "I want you to have it."

Silence once again as she watched the two coffins intently, waiting for something to happen. Waiting for them both to emerge and scoop her up into their arms, laughing and smiling down at her one last time. Peppering her with kisses on the cheeks and forehead. Never ceasing to shower her with all the love they could give. She blinked back the salty fluid accumulating in her tear ducts, blurring her vision for a moment. She took the liberty to step next to her mother's casket, stroking it a few times lovingly.

"I love you, Mommy. Rest well." She stated tenderly, lingering for a moment before moving to the spot between them. She stood rigidly, her eyes planted firmly in the ground beneath her feet.

"If you ever need anything…." She declared, balling her hands into fists. "….I won't be too far away, okay?" The offer was intended for both of them.

She ventured over and leaned forward, pressing her body against the side of her father's casket and resting her cheek upon the cool surface. She continued to search it feverishly, pretending she was looking into his smiling face. She released a labored sigh, shaky and weak from the avalanche of emotion that riddled her tiny body.

"I promise I'll stay strong….just like you asked me to." She placed her hand along the side once more where she knew her father's head rested. Her face flushed and a single tear escaped and cascaded down her cheek. Her entire body clenched in agony. The wind had begun to stir the distinct blue flowers about in the field surrounding them. Painfully, she choked back her tears and inhaled raggedly. Her next words were the hardest, bittersweet in her mouth as she fought to form them. She knew that once she did, it would be the end.

"I love you, Daddy."

In all the times it had been expressed between them, never had the three small words meant so much. They hung in the air like a veil of pure and utter adoration amidst all the darkness. A statement that nothing, not even death, could appease. Grace Yeager had spoken the very essence of her being into the air, and the little girl knew that in that moment, upon that very hill, she was forever indebted to her parents. What they had stood for, fought for…she would not let it die with them. She refused. So long as she still had air in her lungs and blood in her veins, she would carry on how they had lived. For the good of their comrades and humanity.

It was then that she just stood in silence, still resting her small frame against Eren's casket without so much as looking up from it. She wanted nothing but to stay at his side, as she had always been. She had never been apart from him for such a long time, and all at once she had to say goodbye for what would perhaps be a long time. It was overwhelming.

Though she had sat with the casket for upwards of an hour, she felt as if no time had passed at all when she felt a hand on her shoulder blade. Her eyes lifted to meet a pair of crystal blues.

"Come on. It's time to leave." Armin spoke gently, not wanting to sound too demanding of the girl. It had been a long day, and yet it wasn't even two o'clock. The girl obeyed, following the blonde back to the carriage of which she emerged. Crossing the field of tall, feathery grass and flowers, she watched them tremble and shake about in the wind. So peaceful….

 _Eren, why are you crying?_

She gasped, snapping her head back to where her parents lay. Flashes of her mother as a little girl hovered in her eyes, looking down with sympathy. Her large charcoal orbs glistened with curiosity and her ebony locks blew about in the same kind of light breeze. Grace had stilled completely, and Armin looked down in alarm as he felt the tug of her hand in his.

"Grace, what's wrong?"

The girl did not hear him, but instead instinctually grabbed at the scarf as she watched it stir about on her mother's neck in her vision. Her breathing had become irregular again, the grip on Armin's hand like a vice. It turned the tips of his fingers white. The young man knelt immediately, placing a hand on the side of her face.

" _Grace_."

Her eyes snapped to his and her demeanor immediately softened, the feeling having left her like a weight being lifted. She blinked back tears as her mouth hung slightly agape. Armin searched her face.

"Is everything alright?" Dahlia asked from across the way. Armin did not look away. Slowly, the little girl's head bobbed up and down to assure him. He nodded to the equally as anxious soldiers who had been watching them during the entirety of the occurrence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She can't stay here."

The inhabitants of the room were all scattered about the table in as comfortable positions as they could. However, upon hearing their esteemed Captain's words, their backs stiffened in surprise.

"But Captain…..this place is all she's ever known." Dmitri argued, gesturing around them.

"She _can't_ leave….it would be too much for her!" Sasha backed Dmitri. Levi just looked between the two of them with a neutral expression, looking to the others as if challenging them to defend the two distressed females.

"I agree with the Captain. If we are to consider what is best for her, she must have optimal care from people who have the time." Archie conferred. Levi nodded in acknowledgement. Dahlia scoffed, rolling her eyes in disgust.

"I can't believe we're even arguing about this! This is _Grace_ we're talking about! Not some random orphan off the street!" She cried. The Captain furthered his dark glare.

"Regardless, she can't live here." He reiterated.

"Levi, I must agree with Dahlia. She has lived here all of her life. Wouldn't it make sense to continue it?" Hanji piped up, surprising all of them as they looked to her when she spoke. Levi did not back down, however.

"We can't raise a _child_ here, Four Eyes. That's ridiculous." He replied in a deadpan fashion. Hanji's eyebrows knitted in frustration.

"Well we've been doing just fine up until now!"

"SHE HAD PARENTS UP UNTIL NOW." Levi snapped, his raised voice startling the other soldiers. Hanji clamped her retort back, her back straightening. Without looking away from his seething glare she spoke.

"Everyone, please leave us. The Captain and I will work this out." She ordered. They all reluctantly vacated the room, and the two most superior Scouts were left to each other's company. Hanji tore her gaze away to stare out the window. Silence was all that was exchanged for a long moment, then the dark-haired man spoke once more.

"You know I am right, Shitty Glasses." He jabbed in a low tone of voice. She gave a heavy sigh, still not turning to look at him.

"Levi…" She said. "You know where she will go if we send her away."

"Don't play that card with me. I know exactly where she'll go." He snapped back. It was then that Hanji whirled about and slammed her hands on the table with a fury in her eyes.

"And you're willing to send her there? Put her through that….hell? Knowing _**perfectly well**_ what awaits her?" She screamed, alluding to his own dark past in the very place he threatened to send the little girl.

Levi only shot back at her with a steely gaze. He knew what she was trying to do. Despite his hidden affection for the Commander of the Survey Corps and his secret adoration of the way she got under his skin, this he would not budge on. _Could not_ budge on.

Hanji hung her head in defeat, releasing another heavy sigh. Without another word, she stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her. Levi watched her go but said nothing, proceeding to sit in the silence of the conference room. He began watching the flame of the candle flicker and spit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While most of the members of the Survey Corps opted in going their own ways, a few of them decided to begin talking beneath one of the many poplar trees outside, eating remnants of their supper. They had long since emerged from their uniforms and threw on comfortable, casual attire.

"So, wait. You _actually_ fought someone over a chicken leg?" Archie questioned in disbelief. Connie and Sasha exchanged a look, and then the brunette gave an innocent smile. Dahlia giggled.

"Wow, Sash, didn't realize you had it in you." She joked.

"You would be surprised what she's capable of when it's something she cares about." Connie replied for her. Dahlia and Archie pondered on it for a moment longer before Dahlia hugged her one knee to her chest.

"I suppose that really would be any of us. We all have our trigger points." She agreed.

"Yeah, except for Captain Levi. I'm convinced that _nothing_ gets under his skin." Archie argued.

"I wouldn't hold my breath on that one. According to the Commander, there was a point where he had absolutely lost his mind on a Titan. I mean, straight over-kill. She said it had to do with the two people he had come to the Survey Corps with. They died that day, and he completely snapped." Connie explained, and the two 106th recruits just sat in disbelief as he relayed the story to them.

"Captain Levi? Upset over losing a couple of soldiers?" Dahlia looked off into the distance in the direction of Shiganshina District. "…..for some reason, I find it very hard to believe."

She did not have to elaborate for any of them to get what she was getting at. Try as they might, their minds drifted to the events of the last twelve hours. How somber it had been…..how they had dealt with it personally.

"Yeah…..it's been rough. That was my first funeral and I don't think I ever want to attend another one." Archie conferred. All three of them looked up in surprise at their comrade.

"You mean…..you've never lost someone?" Sasha asked quietly.

"I still have both of my parents and I have no siblings."

"Consider yourself extremely lucky." Connie declared.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." Archie said with a slightly annoyed tone. Connie did not answer as his eyes lowered to the ground for a moment. Sasha placed a supporting hand on his shoulder and Dahlia offered a tight smile. The four sat in silence for a moment, until Dahlia spoke.

"Well, I…think I should be getting back to my quarters. Who knows when the Commander and Captain will be making their rounds again?" Hurriedly she stood up and began to walk across the field. Almost simultaneously, a small girl had rounded the corner and was heading straight for them. Both stopped dead in their tracks and their eyes widened.

"Grace!" Dahlia called in surprise. The young girl stared at them for a long moment, swallowing back the lump in her throat. Without a word, she sprinted back in the direction that she had come. Dahlia whirled around to look at her comrades in confusion, but they all shrugged. She looked back to the vacated spot the little girl had inhabited just moments ago, tightening her lips in a frustrated line.

Passing by Dmitri's office on the way to her own room, Dahlia spied Grace cuddled down and facing away from the door. She observed the plate across the way, noting how it had not been touched. She frowned. She opened her mouth to say something, but another thought stopped her from doing so.

This was her way of dealing with her parent's loss. It was not healthy or a good practice, but the blonde convinced herself that the girl would come back around. She just needed what all of them warranted as well.

Time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The almost deafening noise of choir frogs and cicadas immediately assaulted her eardrums as the cooling summer night clung to her clothes and hair. Fireflies had begun to emerge like stars, littering the air with their subtle flashes of light. There was only the occasional scrape of her boot along the tile floor when she shifted her weight about on the railing. A voice made her jump.

"You know, I am not an expert on such things, but if I had to choose an individual of which would be the epitome of troubled, you would be it, ma'am."

Hanji turned to eye Dmitri standing just a few feet away from her. Her very short, tussled, platinum blonde hair draping her face gently. They both wore a thin pair of round eyeglasses. She sighed, not saying a word. Dmitri drew closer.

"Is there any kind of consolation I could offer?"

Hanji searched the doctor's prying brown eyes.

"Where is Grace?" Hanji tried to change the subject. Dmitri closed her eyes and sighed.

"Fast asleep, I assure you. Considering that she has not slept a wink in the past few days, I considered it an incredibly wonderful event to witness and could not possibly tear it away from her."

Hanji's chest tightened. Guilt at the thought of the little girl drowned her thoughts. Suddenly, the words she had wanted to say all day threw themselves out of her lips.

"I should have gone with my gut, Dmitri." She muttered in agony. The gentle woman frowned, arching a brow in interest. Hanji felt the threatening sting of more tears in the corners of her eyes.

"I should have called for retreat after losing Percy and Tanner. I should have withdrawn all operations….I should have insisted on them not going….I should have been there with them….." She spat out regret after regret with alarming ease, falling further and further into despair with each word.

A pair of arms wrapped around her, making her blink in confusion. She was about to interject, but felt something within her collapse. All at once, Hanji Zoe crumpled down and sobbed. Sobbed harder than she ever had when Erwin had passed. Harder than when her dearest squad member Moblit sacrificed himself to save her from the Colossal Titan's blast. Harder than she had when she had lost her own family to the jaws of Titans. Dmitri said nothing, strong and steady in support for her distressed superior. The two women sat like that for what seemed like years. Then, Dmitri worked up the courage to speak.

"Commander…"

The use of her title made her even more embittered. Who was she to have such an esteemed name for such poor quality of work? How dare she call herself a Commander. How could she sit here and continue to parade herself as their leader when she had failed four of them in the past week? It seemed quite apparent to her that all she had done since taking the position was bullshit around and cause soldiers to lose their lives….

"Commander Hanji…." This time, she pulled away and brushed the remnants of her spent tears away, locking eyes with the doctor once more. The tall woman had quite a rigid stance about her, something unnatural for the intelligent, laid-back individual. Hanji knew she meant business.

"I couldn't possibly begin to imagine how this feels for you. I may have known Mr. Yeager and Miss Ackerman for a few years, but I am sure it does not hold a candle to the time you and the others have spent with them." Hanji said nothing. Dmitri continued. "So it is with utmost certainty that I emphasize this to you….." She neared her again, never losing eye contact.

"Whatever happens from this point onward is not your fault. Nobody is to blame." She tore her gaze away for a moment to look across the way. "Death is a natural part of life. It comes for all of us in the end. We must not mourn them. They are gone…..nothing is bringing them back."

Her fist clenched. Dmitri could tell that the words stung, but they needed to be said. They would never be able to move on if they kept denying themselves the truth. Dmitri grew ever closer and gave the woman one last hug, speaking one last time into the air behind her.

"Please…life will go on, Commander Zoe. Don't pass it by without giving it a chance."

The words pitted in Hanji's heart. Dmitri Rouszviere then took her leave quietly, leaving her to ponder on it. Sleep had escorted itself out of the equation as she looked onto the horizon once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was all but the fading lick of the lantern illuminating the dark room, the moonlight scarcely offering any aid through the large window that was to the woman's back. Upon the straw bed she lay, her son nestled in her arms and fast asleep with his thumb partially hanging out of his mouth. She was stroking his golden locks tenderly, watching him sleep. Subsequently a dark form emerged out of the corner of her eye, and her head snapped up in preparation to scream.

A gentle hand cupped her cheek. She instantly relaxed as her gaze dove into the crystal pools looking back at her. She started to move the little boy but the form shushed her.

"I've got 'im." He whispered, scooping him up into his arms and placing him in the small crib across the way. Sara watched her fiancé carefully move about, turning and advancing back in her direction. He removed his cloak, placing it on the foot of the bed.

"Sorry I'm so late….we had a meeting once we got back to HQ." He apologized. "Commander wanted to emphasize the fact that the Commander in Chief has requested our presence at the palace tomorrow. No doubt it will be about our course of action from this point onward." He looked to his lover and she nodded absent-mindedly. He moved to take off his boots. An indication that he was indeed staying. Sara shook her head.

"Armin…." She began. The blonde looked up into her concerned gaze. He frowned.

"What is it?" He asked. His fiancé bit her lip in anxiety, not sure how to form the words that dangled on her tongue. She looked down to the ground to avoid his expectant gaze. Sitting up, she finally rested her hands in her lap.

"….you didn't have to come out here. I know how hard it is…..losing someone you care about." She declared. Armin only continued to stare at her, his posture relaxed and studying her intently. She rubbed her arms nervously. "I….I don't want you to come back until you're ready and-."

"Sara." In an instant, she was pushed back onto the straw mattress, Armin's weight on top of her and his lips bearing down on hers. She had half a mind to scream in surprise, but he pulled himself away to stroke her cheek. She looked back at him, completely flustered. His voice was soft and steady.

"I've had enough distance. I need _you._ " He declared. Her heart rate quickened. The shy young man she had met those couple years ago was almost completely gone. He took note of the flush on her cheeks, and he hadn't so much as breathed a second time before she was kissing him back, pulling at his face to further drive their lips together.

Hands found clasps, buttons, and zippers and before long there was nothing hindering their skin to the chill of the night. Two bodies set ablaze and conjoined over and over again in heated movements, taking special care not to wake their sleeping child. They shifted and tussled about with choked grunts and moans resonating in their throats as pleasure overtook them. Sara accommodated her husband-to-be accordingly, knowing how deeply he needed this. Perhaps it would not wash away the pain, but it numbed the sting for a while. And she was more than eager to allow that relief for him.

His chest heaved for air as both of them collapsed in exhaustion after a third round, and he felt her body tremble next to him. His eyes looked to her, gliding along the curves and edges of her pale complexion before ultimately laying upon her drooped eyelids, her sparkling hazel orbs staring up at the ceiling in a daze. He smiled, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to the area directly beneath her ear lobe.

"Make sure to bring your dress with you to HQ tomorrow." He whispered in her ear, his breath hot. Her eyes shot open and she looked at him in surprise.

"Armin…." She began to protest and put a hand on his chest, but he snapped it up without hesitation.

"Eren and Mikasa would have wanted us to. I still have a promise to keep." His voice was tender and sultry. Sara could hardly contain herself. Her heart was in a flutter as he lifted her hand to his lips, pressing another kiss to the ring wrapped around her finger.

She could only sigh in adoration, the two young adults snuggling further into each other's arms and drifting away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The short Captain had taken it upon himself to rearrange his office for the third time this week. He just could not find a suitable place for all of his belongings, and to say it irritated him was an insufficient declaration. He pushed the armchair into the far corner again, contemplating how it matched with the rest of the room. His OCD was quite rampant when it came to organization, as one might have guessed. He had long since discarded his jacket on the coat rack and was now dressed in his cravat, white button-up shirt, and black slacks. A teapot boiled on the heating set on his desk, a commodity he had to congratulate Hanji on acquiring for him.

"Tch." He hissed, snapping up his cleaning supplies and candle, proceeding down the hallway to put them away where they belonged. A moment away from the room would surely give him the time he needed to make up his mind.

Drifting further and further down the dark corridor, he reached the supply closet and began setting the supplies in their rightful spots. Something echoed in the distance, and he froze. Tilting his head in the direction of the sound, he honed in on what sounded like harsh gasps. His brow furrowed. Who in the hell was up at _this_ hour?

Upon further investigation, he found himself climbing a flight of stairs, holding the candle out high to allow light to pour out in front of him. His face was frozen in a permanent scowl as his mind sifted through the possibilities of what he would find.

 _I swear if I find another pair of idiots sucking face…._ Considering the Captain was quite the insomniac, he was the unfortunate discoverer of many such interactions in the wee hours of the morning. He had walked in on enough exchanges to send many Scouts packing, but chose against it considering he himself was involved in physical contact with another Scout. As much as he had wanted to to some of his soldiers, Levi Ackerman was not a man of two-faced principles.

As he neared, he realized the sound was becoming more distinct and was in fact sniffling, as if someone had been crying heavily for a while. Rounding the corner, his candlelight fell upon the crumpled form of Grace, who had pushed herself into the farthest corner and had her back turned to him. However, the light and the shuffle of his feet alerted her to his presence and she whipped about to face him. Levi had been correct. The girl had been crying a great deal. She wiped at her face with the back of her hand and lowered her eyes to the floor to allow her bangs to hide the bloodshot irritation within them. Unfortunately, he had already taken notice.

"H-Heichou…..I'm sorry…I didn't think anyone would…hear me…." She mumbled, her breathing still unsteady. The realization that it was the first time she had spoken to any of them came and went in his mind. She was as pale as a ghost.

Levi stared at Grace for a long moment. Her hair was disheveled and undone, her nightgown slipping down her one shoulder and the sleeves covering her hands. She was a complete mess, but he watched as she struggled to collect herself in his presence. Quite the guarded little girl now, not the firecracker he had come to tolerate in the past. It was as if she was trying desperately to not appear weak. It was all too familiar to him. He turned slightly.

"Come." She looked up at him.

"H-Huh?" She whimpered.

"Come with me." He ordered. The girl followed without further argument, taken aback by his abrupt command. She trailed behind him all the way back to his room. She froze in the doorframe. Levi noticed her footsteps had ceased and he turned to look at her. Suddenly, he remembered the chaste, rough orders he had solicited to her to remain out of his room.

"Are you coming in or not?" He questioned briskly, coming across in a way he did not intend. Even so, the small girl took cautious steps inward until she was about four feet in. He jerked his head in her direction.

"Shut the door." She did so. He turned his back to her as she settled into the chair facing his desk. He reached up to grab a small tin from the shelf, lifting the lid and looking in. He threw a glance at her over his shoulder, and could tell from the quick observation that she had brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them there. Bare feet on his arm chair. He'd chastise her for that later.

The girl took a look around, coming to her attention the odd angles of the furniture about the room. Quite the opposite of what she had expected from the orderly man.

Levi pulled open one of his desk drawers and produced a small china teacup, fitting for nobody but himself and perhaps a child. He turned his back once more, and Grace heard clinking elements. Levi reached for the boiling teapot, and then trickling water could be heard pouring into the cup. Spinning about, he was giving the concoction a passionate stir before extending the vessel out to her.

"Here." He said. She looked at it in curiosity, cupping the porcelain in her hands and bringing it close to her. She looked back up at the stone-faced Captain, hesitance across her eyes.

"Drink it." He urged her. Grace looked down at the liquid once more, hooking a finger in its handle and raising it to her lips. Sipping lightly, her face twisted in disgust.

"It's bitter." She announced.

"Keep drinking it." Levi insisted, crossing his arms as he watched her cautiously continue to sip. He observed her expression uncoil and her eyes brighten slightly. The bitter taste had given way to a sweeter, more lulling flavor on her tongue and throat. It was astounding to her how it had changed. A warmth pooled in her stomach as she swallowed, feeling it spread and tingle its way through her entire body in a matter of minutes. She instantly felt more relaxed, quite the opposite of what she had been a few moments ago.

Levi watched the content in her demeanor grow with each sip that she took. How careful she was not to spill it, how she held the cup gently in her grasp. Flashes of memories shot across his mind, and for a moment he saw himself in her place, taking fevered sips at the mixture his mother had created. He blinked them away, tightening his arms that were wrapped across his chest.

Grace lifted the cup again and finished it off, carefully placing the set on the polished finish of the desk and Levi took it up immediately to start cleaning it. As he did so the girl spoke.

"What was _that_?" She whispered in wonder, her legs now dangling over the edge of the seat and swinging about happily. Levi polished the porcelain with a rag, looking up to her only once before focusing on the smooth surface again. For a long moment, there was no answer. Then he offered a short reply.

"Ackerman blend." He stated clearly. Grace nodded.

"Did you make it yourself?" She questioned. Levi took note of the interest in her voice and despite his cold outward appearance, he was taken aback by the question. No one, not even Hanji, had bothered asking him before. He stiffened, avoiding her curious emerald gaze.

"Sort of. It's an old recipe." He replied, immediately beginning to regret showing the girl such an intimate thing. Grace nodded again. She glanced at the ground sheepishly. Twiddling her fingers, she glanced back up at him.

"Heichou?" She muttered. Levi dropped his hands for a moment onto the desk.

"I wish you would stop calling me that. You haven't earned the right to do so." Levi snapped at her without a second thought, gritting his teeth in frustration. She did not budge, but instead furrowed her brows in confusion. He had to admit, the girl did not cower easily. Admirable, but he wouldn't dare let her know such a thing.

"What do you want me to call you then?" She asked. Levi dared himself to meet her eyes. He hissed as he felt the pang of familiarity in her look. He inhaled sharply, tearing his eyes away before getting sucked in for too long.

"Levi. Just….Levi." He replied.

"Okay….." She conferred. "….Levi?"

"What?" He hissed once more.

"…I've never had someone make me tea before….thank you."

His eyes widened slightly, the very depths of his hardened heart twinging slightly at her gratitude. Something started to awaken within him again, something he had long since buried in the depths of his conscience. He snapped himself back to reality and began to awkwardly put away the teacup.

"You should be getting to bed." He replied coldly. Grace noticed his action.

"Aren't you going to make some for yourself?" She pointed out. Levi did not answer, but flicked his hand towards the door.

"Bed." He repeated. Grace reluctantly removed herself from the armchair and started for the doorway. Levi took up a candle and followed closely, opening it up and allowing her to walk through before following suit.

Upon reaching the entrance to Dmitri's office, Levi opened it immediately and let it swing all the way ajar. Grace paused in the doorframe, looking up at him once again with those big, expressive eyes. He grimaced.

"Go on." He ordered. No sooner had the words passed his lips when he felt the surprisingly strong coil of Grace's arms around his legs. He staggered back in surprise. His arms immediately retracted upwards and his scowl deepened. Before he could utter a protest, she spoke.

"Good night, Levi." She muttered, releasing her arms and looking up to him to offer one last soft smile before disappearing into the dark abyss of the room.

Levi Ackerman stood in thought for a moment, his brain trying to process what in the hell had just transpired. Clearly, the girl needed a reminder of what his boundaries were if she thought it acceptable to touch him, let alone _hug_ him. What an absolutely ridiculous way of thanking someone. He had only truly given two people in his life an embrace. Not even Hanji Zoe had the privilege of that claim. To think he had just let it slide…..

Still, the feelings of her embrace lingered on him. Such a simple gesture that should have been cast to the wayside, but was in all actuality consuming his train of thought as he walked back in the direction of his own room. His outward posture slackened a little. Perhaps he didn't _have_ to regret what he had done for her….

Upon reaching the bedroom, Hanji stirred at the sound of rustling fabric and padding footsteps across the stone floor. She peeped one eye open to spy Levi stripping to his undergarments, his scarred but rippled chest and stomach glowing in the weak candlelight. He shot her a glare.

"If she so much as trails one footprint of mud past the front rug, she's gone."

Hanji smirked triumphantly as he flopped down next to her in a huff.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Phew! Finally finished! Until next time!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Heartforhumanity845**


End file.
